Caught In The Middle
by Cutebabe79
Summary: What if Charlie's 'guilty secret' isn't that she has commitment phobia? What if she's pushing Angelo away for another reason? What if she's caught in the middle? No longer a one-shot... :P
1. Caught In The Middle

"**Caught In The Middle"**

A one-shot. What if Charlie's 'guilty secret' isn't that she has commitment phobia? What if she's pushing Angelo away for another reason? What if she's caught in the middle?

Inspired by the lack of courage of the current H&A writers and also this little song I came across when I was going through my storage of old CDs. Changed the lyrics of one line to suit this story better.

This is simply just a one-shot I decided to write today to get my mind out of 'The Truth Hurts' & 'Happily Never After' for a tiny while. I don't have any plans to continue it as I'm not sure I could manage 3 fics going at once but I'll see what you think of it and maybe I'll re-consider if I get some amazing reveiws :P

"_You said that love was just a state of mind_

_A puzzle made of pieces you can't find_

_And for you I never really gave us the time_

_I was blind_

_And everything that you meant to me_

_Is written in the pages of our history_

_But it's over now as far as I can see_

_Suddenly_

_Things are so different now you're gone_

_I thought it'd be easy I was wrong_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle_

_Even though I'm with someone new_

_All I can think about is you_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle_

_Moving on he brings me brighter days_

_Thoughts of you are in my mind always_

_Like a memory that I can't erase_

_It's here to stay_

_Things are so different now you're gone_

_I thought it'd be easy I was wrong_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle_

_Even though I'm with someone new_

_All I can think about is you_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle_

_So different_

_(It's so different)_

_So easy_

_(Oh so easy)_

_But I can't get over you_

_(I can't get over you)_

_So different_

_(It's so different)_

_So easy_

_(So easy)_

_But I can't get over you_

_(And I can't get over you)_

_Things are so different now you're gone_

_I thought it'd be easy I was wrong_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle_

_Even though I'm with someone new_

_All I can think about is you_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle_

_Things are so different now you're gone_

_I thought it'd be easy I was wrong_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle_

_Even though I'm with someone new_

_All I can think about is you_

_And now I'm caught_

_And now, I'm caught in the middle"_

_Unit 5 / 67 Prescott St_

_SYDNEY NSW 2000_

_2__nd__ March 2010_

_Dearest Joey_

_I barely know where to begin. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen your beautiful smile or heard your playful laughter. But then a part of me remembers it like it was yesterday. I wish it was only yesterday. But more than that I wish I could take back all the hurt and heartache I caused you._

_I understand why you never came back and why you haven't tried to contact me. I've been trying to deal with the same heartache since you left. It hasn't worked. You're the only one who could possibly understand how bad my heart is broken 'cause yours is broken too. Or it was...? I don't think I'm ready to know the answer to that._

_God Jo, life has been such an absolute mess since you left and most of which I can't express in this letter. But I'm writing to you anyway, in the hopes that it'll help me a chance to express what I'm honestly feeling right now. I haven't been honest with very many people in my life. You know that first hand. In the best ways, as well as the worst._

_It might be hard to believe after everything I put you through, but I opened up to you more than anyone in my life except when it really counted. I'll never forgive myself for that. But I need someone now to talk to. Someone that I can trust with everything that I'm going through. You're the only person that comes to mind. So here goes..._

_My life is an utter mess. Most people wouldn't think that by looking at me, but you'd know in a heartbeat, you're not most people. Everyone thinks I'm happy and life's going well for me. The truth is that I'm drowning in this emptiness._

_Several months ago some stuff came up with Ruby, and she found out that I'd lied to her for her whole life. It's not possible for me to explain in a simple letter what I lied to her about but it was awful and it's all my fault. Ruby left me, she moved in with Irene, and it's only over the last few weeks that she's started talking to me. But it's not the same, our relationship has completely broken down and there's no one here to put us back together. You'd do that, you'd put us back together like we belong._

_Then there's my Dad...he's in a facility under pretty strict conditions of care. Not for his illness. To be honest his illness is the only reason why he's not in jail. All these problems that occurred with Ruby they led to the fact that I admitted when I was I teenager my boyfriend raped me. I know this comes as a shock and I wanted to tell you a million times when I first met you and you explained your experience with Robbo. But you needed to be strong and realize that making your report against him was the right thing for you, not feel guilty because I never got justice for my rapist._

_I never had a chance. Instead my Dad let him go because there wasn't enough proof. Then my rapist, Grant, returned to make things difficult for me. I wanted to be strong but I couldn't cope. Things took a huge turn for the worst when Grant was found dead down at the beach. There were weeks after that that I was investigated for the murder. The detective believed it was I that had killed him. It wasn't, although sometimes I'm beyond glad that he is out of my life for good. My Dad killed him, and having to deal with the shock of that...I still haven't managed to. I don't know if I ever can._

_Then on top of that I've been kidnapped by Hugo (yes you were right about him and I cannot believe I let such a mongrel ruin everything we had) and he nearly killed me. I had to take some stress leave from work to cope with it. But everything I've just told you, that's not even the worst part. This is gonna hurt Jo and I wish I could be there to wipe away your tears._

_I got back together with Angelo._

_Angelo returned to town right after you left after getting out of prison from a dodgy deal that saw him work on a case that if he solved, he wouldn't need to go back to jail. It was an undercover mission and I only just found out how dodgy it is. He killed Jack and should be in prison suffering for his crime not released for a case. What is the world coming to? Offering a cop-killer a second chance? _

_God that's just what I've fallen into. I've been with him for six months now and I've been lonely the entire time. He doesn't even notice. I fell back into his arms in a desperate attempt to get over the pain our break up caused and I've just stuck with him since. I feel if I leave him I'll never find anyone else that could be with me, I've lost every chance to be with you, second best is all I've got now. _

_I know you're probably thinking that I'm crazy going back to him but besides the corruption he used to get out of jail, he'd do anything to take back killing Jack and that guilt will never leave him. He's a good guy that was put in a bad situation. How can I tell him he doesn't deserve to be released or give him some small forgiveness?_

_Things between Angelo and I have been so strained this last month. Again it's something he doesn't notice. Angelo solved the big case he was released for and got offered a promotion as well as official release from prison. He got offered my promotion._

_I am so angry at him and he's making me feel like I don't have a right to be. That was my promotion Jo and I've worked so hard for it. Now unless he moves to another police station, there's no way to improve my career here in the Bay. I can't stay here for the rest of my life if this is all I'll ever do. I've gone from the woman in charge of everything to the stupid girl sleeping with her boss. I shouldn't even legally be with him now he's my boss but I can't leave him. I can't spend my life alone. I'd rather be with him and be lonely than be alone all by myself. I guess my perception has been twisted by all the pain I've been through._

_But Angelo still thinks we're the perfect couple. He has no idea. Just over two weeks ago he asked me to move in with him. God when he suggested it I couldn't breathe. I can't imagine my future with him at all let alone move in with him. He kept insisting that it was the right move for us and just ignored every little hint I gave him that I'm not ready for that. I like having my own space. This was your home Jo and I can't bear it when he forces me to let him stay over. Whenever I'm out of excuses for wanting to spend time with him I'd rather go to his so he doesn't invade our room. _

_I still call it that you know. 'Cause it is and always will be. It will never be Angelo's home. I think that's the one thing he has picked up on. So instead he waved a bunch of real estate papers in front of me and demanded I look at moving out so we can rent a place of our own. He's so selfish and only looking at one-bedroom places. He doesn't even see that one day when I do manage to fix my relationship with Ruby, I want her to have a home she can come back to. He doesn't even notice her. And I'm just too much of a coward to tell him that._

_So I've come up with every excuse not to move in with him. I thought it'd finally worked and he'd realized that I'm not ready for this step. Then he decided we should buy a house together. When he told me that it wasn't just that I couldn't breathe, I had a panic attack. Do you think he barely noticed? _

_Well he finally did notice because once again I had to come up with so many more reasons as to why I'm not ready for that stage. He got really angry at me and began accusing me of being a commitment phobe who is just trying to destroy our relationship on purpose. He's half right. I do want to end our relationship but I'm too weak. So instead I stay with him, unhappily. He can't even see what's right in front of him._

_You are the only person I ever wanted to have a committed relationship with. The only person I could see myself marrying one day, raising kids and spending our entire lives entangled together. I still see that future with you every day. If it wasn't for those unforgivable mistakes I made, we could've had that future. Instead I'm probably destined to live a half-life with him if he doesn't work out that I won't even consider any big commitment to him. Just the thought of him popping the question and wanting to marry me sends me into another panic attack._

_I don't expect anything from you Jo. I don't expect this letter will make you feel any different about me and that you will just drop everything and come and save me. As badly as I want you to, I don't have the right to ask you to do that do I? You'll never get over the pain I caused you enough to trust me again. I just wanted you to know what I've been going through since you left the Bay, and maybe one day you'll be strong enough to come back here and pick up the pieces of my life and put them back together._

_After Hugo nearly killed me, I went away with Angelo on holidays. Him and his controlling ways insisted we didn't take our phones or computers so we could get away from everything. Instead I did bring them and when I could get any time away from him, I spent all my nights doing what I should've done months ago and I finally tracked you down. It wasn't easy._

_So now I have your new mobile number and address and I have no idea what to do with them. I can't just turn up at your place unannounced and I can't call you out of the blue. So instead I'm writing you this letter to help clear my head of all the problems clouding it._

_But you're not gonna be able to come back and help get rid of the clouds for me because as I'm writing this letter I already know I'm too weak to actually send it to you. I couldn't survive if you never replied. Just having that small hope that we'll be together one day gets me through each day. I can't lose that._

_So instead I'm taking the easy way out, writing you a letter you'll probably never have a chance to read. It will probably stay hidden away for a long time. Bought out every time I want to read through it and wish I had to strength to send it._

_But if I ever do manage to gain that courage I want you to know how sorry I am for destroying the best thing that will ever happen to me. And that I love you, I always will. No matter where I end up in life I'll be thinking of only you. Right now I'm with someone new, and all I think of is you. The memories of you I can't erase, they're here to stay. I feel like I'm in an impossible situation that I can't get out of. I'm caught Jo, caught in the middle. Help me?_

_Always & forever_

_Charlie_

***

Angelo folded the letter gently, careful not to crease it incorrectly. Unable to talk, think or let any of his frustration out he sighed gently. He held the letter out in front of him, staring at for several minutes before he glanced sideways at his girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Charlie. The same beautiful woman he loved had written this letter. A letter he was never meant to find.

But as he endured a sleepless night, the need to lie down and do something had overcome him, so he'd gone through Charlie's bedside table drawer to find a book to read. This letter to Charlie's former lover was the last thing he expected to find. He should've put it back. He wanted to erase the memory of reading it...all of Charlie's deepest thoughts in black and white. Something he couldn't keep ignoring...or could he?

Angelo couldn't bare it when he glanced at the letter that was folded neatly in Charlie's drawer and noticed the name of the person the letter was addressed to. Joey. He so desperately wanted to stop reading but then the voice in his head told him that Charlie would say wonderful things about him, about how happy they were together and that this letter was nothing more than closure. The voice in his head couldn't have been more wrong. It broke his heart to find out the truth behind his girlfriend's thoughts and actions. Everything she truly thought about him, and she'd described it as being stuck 'in an impossible situation.'

As Angelo continued to stare at his sleeping girlfriend he now realized that by reading the letter...he was now the one in the impossible situation.

_I can place this letter back where I found it and forget I ever read it. I can try harder to be Charlie's whole world, do anything to make her love me. Or...I could do the right thing...and post this letter to Joey...and pray she doesn't return to town to reclaim her true love...but let Charlie go if she does._

_I guess we're all caught in the middle._


	2. If You're Heart's Not In It

_I'm back! And I hate you all with a fiery vengeance for making me give into 'peer pressure' and continue this fic...shame on you all!_

_Grrr I knew it could never be a one-shot but after all those awesome reviews from everyone of you I felt compelled to keep going. Before you get too excited this will not be a long epic story, just a short fic with several chapters...well that's the plan...let's see how long it lasts!_

_And Vix that was the definition of an "amazing review." Do you have another one in you?_

_Oh and Eruanna Eire - best review ever! Aww I turned a huge CA fan into liking a CJ story? Loves it! I must have 'special writing powers' to accomplish that feat I tell ya lol!_

_Thought I'd start this chapter off with another lil song...dunno if I'll continue that throughout but let me know what you think!_

"**If Your Heart's Not In It"**

"_I'm missing you  
Girl even though you're right here by my side  
Cause lately it seems  
The distance between us is growing too wide_

I'm so afraid that you're saying it's over  
The last thing that I wanna hear

But if your heart's not in it for real  
Please don't try to fake what you don't feel  
If love's already gone  
It's not fair to lead me on  
Cause I would give the whole world for you  
Anything you ask of me I'd do  
But I won't ask you to stay  
I'd rather walk away  
If your heart's not in it

You say that you love me  
But baby sometimes  
You're just saying the words  
If you've got somethin' to tell me  
Don't keep it inside  
Let it be heard

I'm so afraid that you're saying it's over  
Girl I'll make it easy for you

But if your heart's not in it for real  
Please don't try to fake what you don't feel  
If love's already gone  
It's not fair to lead me on  
Cause I would give the whole world for you  
Anything you ask of me I'd do  
But I won't ask you to stay  
I'd rather walk away  
If your heart's not in it

How I wish I could take us back in time  
But it's gone too far now we can't rewind

_(And there's nothing that I can do  
To stop me losin' you)  
I can't make you change your mind_

_(If your heart's not in it) _

But if your heart's not in it for real  
Please don't try to fake what you don't feel  
If love's already gone  
It's not fair to lead me on  
Cause I would give the whole world for you  
Anything you ask of me I'd do  
But I won't ask you to stay  
I'd rather walk away  
If your heart's not in it"

Two Weeks Later

"Morning Charlie," Angelo greeted over enthusiastically. "Mornin'," Charlie grunted as she walked into the office she was now forced to share at the station with her boyfriend. The past few weeks had seen Angelo been more attentive and overzealous every time he saw her and it was driving her insane. She felt like she was at a breaking point but didn't have the guts to go ahead and break it off with him. The thought of then having to face him at work every day and share an office together made her feel sick.

Charlie couldn't work out what had overcome him recently the past couple weeks. He had backed down on trying to convince her to buy a house with him, but was still gently trying to talk her into possibly moving in with him. It was frustrating enough to spend all her days with him at work and wished he would give up on pressuring her. She thought he had finally taken the hint that she wasn't, and never will be, ready to commit to him but still he kept showering her with attention and wanting to spend all their time together.

As Charlie placed her handbag on her desk, Angelo stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist softly. Charlie fought the urge to shudder. Leaning round and kissing her on the cheek, he smiled, "Missed you last night." Charlie sighed, "Yeah well I told you that Leah doesn't like it when you stay over when you have to start work early. As much as you try not to, you always manage to wake up her and Veej."

Angelo tightened his grip on her, "Hence why you should've stayed at mine...or maybe you could reconsider getting our own place...to rent. I know you're not ready to buy a place together but maybe it'd be a good first step...us moving in together." Charlie shrugged out of his embrace, leaning against her desk, "Angelo...I just need...more time. I mean we spend enough time at work together. We can't be dependent on only each other and not spend time apart." Angelo gritted his teeth, "I'm not asking you to spend every waking moment with me...I just want to show you how much I love you and how much I want to be there for you. I've been here for you through everything Charlie and I just want you to know that we can make this work. If you need me to...I'll wait for you."

Charlie smiled hesitantly, "Thanks...that's sweet. I'm glad you've been here for me but I'm happy...with our living arrangements the way they are. You need to be okay with that because I'm not gonna change my mind." Angelo sighed defeated, "Okay...I'm okay with it. I just feel like your slipping away...guess I don't want that to happen." "Where'd you get that impression?" Charlie dismissed. Angelo threw up his hands awkwardly, "Maybe it's just my imagination," _maybe from the letter you wrote, _"So tonight...I was thinking we could go out to dinner...spend some quality time together away from work...whatta you say?"

Charlie bit the inside of her cheek, "I say I have far too much work to do and I'm gonna be here all night so it's...not a good time." "Well I'm your boss so I say pass your work to someone else or leave it 'til tomorrow," Angelo suggested cheerfully. Charlie scowled at him angrily, "That is exactly what I don't want to do. I'm not the girl who's sleeping with her boss just to get out of some work or gain some advantages in my career. The other constables already think that you favour me with the rosters you assign and the cases I get assigned to and you've only been my boss for a month now. So...back off when we're at work and treat me like you would any other cop."

Angelo took a step back slowly, "I'm sorry...I didn't realize you were getting a hard time from the others over things like that. I'll try and be more fair from now on. Maybe if you tell me who's giving you a hard time I can have a talk with them--" Charlie groaned loudly, and turned her back on Angelo, slumping into her chair, "Yeah that's just what I need you to do so the other cops will take me more seriously. I can fight my own battles Angelo, stop being the over-protective boyfriend when we're at work! You're not my boyfriend when we're here!"

Angelo nodded sadly, "That's who I am Charlie. I'll always want to protect you and help you. I just get this feeling that..." _I'm not the one you want protecting you and I'm beginning to see the truth behind every little thing you say. _Charlie slammed some papers and files down on her desk, "Whatever! I've got work to do so if you don't mind shutting up I might be able to finish this by the end of this week instead of the end of next week the rate I'm going right now. Don't want to be accused of not being able to finish my work on time. Then when this is finished maybe we can spend some time together...and have a talk."

Angelo swallowed hard at those last few words, not wanting to ever hear them from his girlfriend knowing the real meaning behind them, "Duh...okay." Charlie glanced over at him nervously, "I'm sorry...I'm just getting really stressed out about a lot of things and I just want to concentrate on my work right now." Angelo walked back to his desk and sat down, "But you'd tell me right? You'd tell me the truth about what's stressing you out right?" "Ah huh," Charlie replied distantly as she logged onto her computer and started typing up some reports.

Angelo slouched back into his chair, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend as she delved herself into her workload. _What am I gonna do with you? _Angelo asked himself silently. _I've tried everything to ignore what's right in front of me...I can't keep doing it can I? Every day for the past two weeks I've gone to your house without you or waited until you're distracted when you are there just so I can check the letter's still there...some might call that obsessive stalking. As long as the letter is still there in her drawer, it hasn't been posted. And as long as it hasn't been posted, Joey doesn't know what Charlie's been through and can't ride on in to her life again like a white knight._

_But how long can I keep putting myself through this emotional pain? Knowing that I'm second best, knowing that Charlie feels that she's caught in an impossible situation with me? It's not just me that's in pain over this. Charlie is completely lost and there's nothing I can do that'll convince her...that I'm the guy for her. Can I keep holding on forever just hoping that she won't gain the strength to send that letter? Just hoping that every time she says 'We need to talk' it isn't the talk I want her to tell me._

_Can I really just sit here and let her led me on? Let my heart get broken every time she looks at me knowing I'm not the one she wants looking back at her. I want to be able to give her everything, but ever since I read that letter I can see the truth behind everything she wants to be able to tell me but can't. Charlie, your heart has never been in this relationship, and I'm tired of watching you try and fake what you don't feel for me. I can't keep begging you to stay. Now do I have the strength to walk away?_

Angelo tapped his fingers against his desk, then stood up nervously, "I'm gonna...I've got something I've gotta go do." "Ya huh," Charlie waved him off dismissively, not even looking at him. Angelo shook his head upset that she didn't seem to care, and unsure if he knew what he should do. Angelo sighed gently as he exited their office.

Several minutes later Angelo pulled out the front of Charlie's house. Entering the empty house he slipped into Charlie's room and silently opened the drawer which contained the letter. Flicking through all the ornaments and magazines he pulled out the folded letter. Unfolding it gently he took a moment to read over the letter, letting the words flow over him again. Reaching back into the drawer he pulled out the matching envelope which Charlie had written Joey's address on.

Noticing there was already something in the envelope, Angelo pulled it out gently. Angelo held up the photo in front of him that had been hidden in the envelope. Flipping the photo over, he read Charlie's handwriting, confirming what he already knew – 'Joey and I, just after we got together. I love this girl!' Turning the photo back over, he stared at it for several minutes. It was a simple photo of them cuddled up together on the couch, laughing happily. The photo was natural, like they didn't realize someone was taking a photo of them.

_Ruby perhaps? _Angelo thought as he bit his lip, staring at the girl with the long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes who was cuddled up to Charlie lovingly. _She's pretty. What else would you expect? I can see why Charlie fell for her_. _She's not insanely hot but she's beautiful and...she's got something I don't...Charlie. Never in the whole time that I've known Charlie has she ever smiled like this. 'I love this girl'...how long were they together before Charlie told Joey she loves...loved her? Has she even said it to me? She must have...I can't remember...God what does that girl have that I don't? How did she get Charlie to fall madly in love with her? Is the girl in this picture still in love with Charlie? _Angelo slipped the photo and letter inside the envelope then sighed heavily.

_I don't think I can do this. The first time I read this letter...I was so sure I could forget it ever...existed...that I could be the guy you need, Charlie. Reading it the second time...now I just feel... God I was sure I could do the right thing...even before when I drove over here but now that I'm here holding the letter I know I can just get rid of it. I can burn the letter and everything it entails, forget about it completely and hope Charlie doesn't notice it missing...at least until I can vague up an excuse to its whereabouts. I can keep fighting for Charlie and hope one day she'll stop thinking of me as only second best or I can finally do what Charlie's just not strong enough to do...and drive to the City._

_To see if I can find Joey, watch her from a distance to find out if she's moved on or stuck in the same place that Charlie is. If she's with someone new, and happy, I'll come home to Charlie, put the letter back where it was and once and for all forget about the possibility that Joey will ever come back to Charlie and continue edging my way into Charlie's heart. I'm not giving Charlie up if there's no point. If Joey's moved on...and Charlie finds out...it'll only hurt her more...or it could convince Charlie that her and Joey have no future together...if I could somehow get Charlie to see how happy Joey is without her. But if Joey's as alone and miserable as Charlie is...maybe I need to do the right thing and I'll hand post this letter to her...and let Joey be the one who decides who Charlie should be with._


	3. Collide

_Hi all! _

_Thanks for all your reviews on this fic - they're the reason this fic is continuing on!_

"**Collide"**

_This week's song - one of my personal faves - can be found on the below link. Go check it out - it's a CJ video clip!_

.com/watch?v=FNxlQR6GB4w

"_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide"

One Week Later

Angelo made his own way into Charlie and Leah's house. He beamed happily as he spotted his girlfriend seated on the couch, typing gently on her laptop. Angelo walked up behind her, leaning over the couch and kissed her cheek, "Hey beautiful." Charlie shot up immediately, shocked at his intrusion not only into her house but her personal space. In her movement she slammed her laptop shut, "Damn it Angelo...don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist," Angelo smiled cheekily, "So whatcha typing there? Looks like a...letter." His face faltered slightly. Charlie placed her closed laptop on the coffee table, and sat back on the couch looking up at him, "It's nothing...just a police report I thought I'd get a head start on at home then email to the office. Probably not the most professional thing but it's only a quick report on that graffiti that was found all over the Bait Shop and Surf Club, nothing confidential. I can't keep my mind outta the job today and I haven't even started work yet." Angelo frowned, "How come you're in your uniform? I thought it was your day off and since I finished my shift I figured we could go get some dinner."

Charlie shrugged, "Watson asked me to swap shifts with her so she could spend some time with her partner. I'll be starting shortly for the night shift and then I'll be on again late tomorrow morning." "But tomorrow is my day off," Angelo sighed, "And by the time you've got your days off, I'll be back at work again." "Yeah so...? We work different shifts all the time. Watson asked me for a favour, what's the big deal?" Charlie replied nonchalantly. Angelo crossed his arms across his chest, "The big deal is I'm your boss. I handle the bulk of the rosters now and you two should have come to me to ask permission for this change."

Charlie looked at him uncaringly, "What? So you could turn it down just so we'd get to work together on a few extra shifts? Yeah that's certainly being a fair boss. Get a life Angelo, I was just doing a friend a favour, I wasn't thinking about you when I agreed to change my roster." "Exactly," Angelo whispered, too quietly for Charlie to hear him. "You say something?" Charlie asked when she saw his lips move.

Angelo shrugged and moved around so he could sit down on the couch next to Charlie. He leant forwards into a kiss which Charlie allowed him to continue for a few seconds. Pulling back she complained, "Not now Angelo, I don't have time for that." Angelo swallowed hard, but took Charlie's hand in his own, "I didn't mean...I can't even kiss my girlfriend without her thinking that's all I want? Just wanted to spend a quiet moment with you before you go to the station. Say...since we won't get to spend much time together the next couple days, why don't I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Because I start work at 11 am and by the time I get a break, that'd be a pretty late lunch for you Angelo," Charlie answered. "And you'll be too tired from work tomorrow morning to see me or tomorrow night to go out to dinner or even bother to see me," Angelo concluded. "Probably," Charlie muttered, "Look this is just part of our jobs, you should know that. Odd shifts, bad hours, and just 'cause you organise the rosters doesn't mean you can always roster us on together. Sometimes it does me good to get out from under you and be in charge when you're not there. Not like I haven't had the responsibility before."

Angelo swallowed his pride, "You're still pissed at me about the promotion aren't you?" "I'm not...pissed at you, just at our Superiors for justifying the need for someone to be bumped ahead of me. I know you risked everything on that case you came back for...but I feel like I've got nowhere to go in my career if I stick here with you at the Yabbie Creek station," Charlie explained. "I can support that feeling you're going through, it's natural Charlie," Angelo soothed, "Why don't we talk to our Superiors about it sometime this week?"

Charlie hesitated nervously, "I um...kinda already have." Angelo stared at her upset, and feeling betrayed. Charlie took a deep breath, "I spoke to Senior Sergeant Harding this morning. They're happy for me to continue my role in the station and effectively be the second in charge behind you, and I decided that I was happy with that role for now but I still want opportunities to develop my career down the line. I don't want to sit in anyone's shadow forever. They support that and I'll discuss with them when I feel confidant moving up in my job. And um...well...this shift change with Watson...it wasn't just me doing a favour to Watson. Harding recommended it and said he'd discuss it with you when you're back in the station." "Discuss what?" Angelo demanded, frustrated.

Charlie bit her lip, "Well with me being...2IC...they want us rostering our shifts so that for the bulk of the days and early evenings...at least one of us has to be at the station during these times...every day." "You're kidding me?" Angelo snorted, "I mean tell me you're joking." Charlie raised her eyebrow, "What's the big deal? We both get to handle the responsibility and I'm happy with that...this helps me accept your promotion a bit more..."

Angelo placed his hand up, stopping her, "Okay you do realize that with a roster like that we'll never see each other?" "Don't be so overdramatic, we'll see each other all the time," Charlie insisted. "Yeah at work Charlz," Angelo scowled, ignoring Charlie's own look of disgust as he used her nickname, "We're never gonna have a day off together...much less a night or even a morning together." "Weren't you just saying last week that we don't have to spend every waking moment together?" Charlie scoffed. "That doesn't mean we can't spend any time together outside of work Charlie," Angelo yelled angrily, then sighing, "You did this so you could feel better about my promotion...you didn't even think about me in any of this."

"That's not true," Charlie claimed, "We're lucky we can still see each other at work so much." "This isn't lucky Charlie," Angelo groaned, "If it wasn't for the fact we work in the same office then I'd never get to see you. Can't you see that you are taking a huge leap backwards? If I thought you were a commitment phobe before..." "Gee thanks Angelo!" Charlie exasperated. "I didn't mean..." Angelo bit his tongue, "All I'm saying is that we went from being a perfect couple ready to move in together to you pushing me away so much that the only time we'll ever spend together is trapped in an office at work. How are we supposed to develop our relationship like that?"

"Perfect couple?" Charlie repeated, unable to suppress a small laugh, "That's hardly the way to describe us." Angelo looked away dismayed at her honesty. Charlie raised her hand pinching the ridge of her nose, "That didn't come out the way it was meant to. I'm sorry but again you keep insisting that we're so good together like we've never had any problems, not to mention you just stated that _we _were ready to move in together. I am not ready for that...accept that as that's your issue now."

Angelo hung his head embarrassed, "I can't help how I feel Charlie. Why are you so afraid of committing to me? I'm willing to do whatever it is you need. If you don't want to buy a place together, I accept that. If you don't want to get ourselves entangled in a rental bond for the next 6 to 12 months, I accept that. Maybe you just need to do this moving in with me thing slowly. Why don't you bring some more of your stuff to my place? Anything you want to change about my apartment to make you feel at home, go right ahead. You don't have to move in completely and spend every night there...it'd just be nice to have the place feel a little bit more like 'ours.'"

Charlie closed her eyes for a few seconds, giving up slightly to get him to give up hassling her for now, "I'll think about it." Angelo's head snapped up, "You will? Really?" Charlie nodded unconvincingly. Angelo was too happy to notice, and leapt forwards, planting a sloppy kiss on his girlfriends' lips, "See I knew you just needed some support through this. You have no idea how happy I am to hear this. I love you Charlie!" Charlie resisted the urge to wipe her mouth after Angelo pried his lips off hers, "Yeah...well I don't know if it'll help me much...but we'll see. I love...being with you too."

Charlie stood up awkwardly, making a move to grab her purse and handbag. "What the hell was that?" Angelo suddenly demanded. "Huh?" Charlie looked back at him confused. Angelo was scratching the top of his head, "You just said...'I love being with you.'" "Yeah," Charlie replied simply. "Why can't you say you love me?" Angelo asked sadly. Charlie raised her eyebrows, "Ah...I just did." Angelo shook his head, "No...you said you love being _with_ me, you didn't say that you love _me. _There's a difference." "I don't see any difference," Charlie shrugged, as she picked up her phone and put it in her handbag. "Do you love me?" Angelo asked softly, his voice cracking. "I don't have time for this," Charlie dismissed, "I'm gonna be late for work."

Charlie started to walk away from him, but stopped when he stood up, "You didn't email that police report to the office." Charlie looked at him confused, "Oh...yeah it was crappy work anyway. I'll retype it when I get to the station." "No you won't," Angelo glared at her, "'Cause it's not a police report...who were you writing a letter to?" "I don't have to tell you," Charlie asserted. "Who?" Angelo suddenly growled. "I'm not telling you anything, especially when you're like this," Charlie decided.

Angelo's eyes flickered, agitated, "I know you're hiding something...and we both know I'm right about that. Do you want me to go through your laptop?" "Do so and it's well and truly over for us," Charlie resolved, then letting out a small chuckle, "Like you could even get into my laptop anyway. You wouldn't have a clue what my password is. You don't know me well enough...you know what I've changed my mind. How about you waste your entire day sitting here with my laptop, trying to guess what my password is? Prove me wrong...prove you know me."

"If you weren't hiding anything it wouldn't matter to you what I do and you would show it to me," Angelo insisted. "I am allowed some privacy in my own home you know," Charlie told him. Angelo gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry okay. I don't like secrets. They've ruined my life as it is. Can we just forget this happened? Since we won't see each other much for the next couple days...do you mind if I drive you to work? I can pick you up when you finish." "I'm kinda...I'm just in the head space for a little alone time right now...if you don't mind," Charlie admitted. Angelo nodded sadly, "So when will I get to see you next?"

Charlie shrugged, "I dunno. I'll...ah call you if I manage to get a break tomorrow arvo. Maybe we can catch up at Noah's for a juice." "A juice huh? So that's all the time you have for me?" Angelo accused as he stood up from the couch and stalked towards her. "Take it or leave it," Charlie ordered. "I just want...to spend more time with you," Angelo replied softly, "Maybe we can talk to Harding a little bit more this week about our shifts and explain to him that we need a little time to ourselves sometimes."

"We'll see what happens," Charlie half-heartedly agreed, "But for right now...I'm kinda happy to get back in charge a little bit more." "So you'll back up Harding if he decides this is the best option for the station?" Angelo realized. Charlie turned back and walked into the kitchen, while Angelo followed her briefly and stood at the kitchen entryway. Charlie placed her hand on the door handle, "I don't have time to argue about this. We'll talk about all this tomorrow during my break okay?"

"So you promise not to make any excuses to get out of seeing me tomorrow and discussing this?" Angelo pleaded. "I can't promise that. Who knows what'll happen at work tomorrow. I'm sorry if you feel like I went behind your back to our Superior about this...but I think it's a good thing for both of us to have this level of responsibility at the station. I'm not trying to overrule you, you're still in charge," Charlie told him. "That's not the part that concerns me," Angelo reminded her, "I just don't like that this change in our jobs means that we'll never see each other outside the office."

Charlie gripped the door handle tightly, as Angelo took several steps backwards, nearly turning his back on her, and Charlie called back to him, "This isn't forever Angelo. This change in our rosters may only be for the next few weeks or so while you get used to what it's like to fully be in charge of the station. In the meantime, you're just gonna have to accept the fact that our rosters just aren't gonna..." Charlie wretched open the door, "...collide!"

With that Charlie turned to walk out on him, but found herself nearly colliding with the person standing on the back doorstep who had their hand raised about to knock on the door. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back.

"Hi Charlie."

***

_Hmm I wonder who that could be... :P_


	4. I Don't Know You Anymore

_Sorry for the delay getting this one posted guys. Having a few issues at the moment with my computer getting infected with viruses. So now my computer's slightly out of commission as I can't access the Net from it._

_So I'm borrowing my brother's computer to post this chapter - shhh don't tell him :P_

_Not sure how long it'll take me to get my computer fixed but until I do updates for my fics might be slightly few and far between so bare with me_

_I wanted to get this chapter to you guys as I can see from the reviews there's already a lot of support surrounding it - thanks to everyone who takes the time to review!_

_And for all of you who doubted Joey was at the door - shame on you lol!_

"**I Don't Know You Anymore"**

_*Lyrics altered by me to suit this fic just a 'lil better :P_

"_I would like to visit you for a while  
Get away and out of this city  
Maybe I shouldn't have come but someone had to be the first to break  
We can go sit on your back porch  
Relax  
Talk about anything  
It don't matter  
You'll be courageous if I can pretend that I've forgiven you_

Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

Springtime in the city  
Always such relief from the winter freeze  
The snow was more lonely than cold  
If you know what I mean  
Everyone's got an agenda, don't stop  
Keep that chin up, you'll be all right

_Can you believe what a year it's been  
Are you still the same?  
Has your opinion changed?  
_

_'Cause I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from these sentences  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

You know you let me down  
Again and again  
You know you never really treated me right  
You've paid the price  
You're still paying for it every day

So maybe I shouldn't have come  
Was it too soon to tell?  
Oh what the hell  
It doesn't really matter  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
Has your opinion changed?

Because I don't know you anymore  
I don't recognize this place  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
We don't talk much anymore  
We keep running from the pain  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I see your face  
I see your face"

Charlie stood there staring aimlessly for a moment before she finally found her voice and whispered, "Joey?" "Yeah...look who's back Charlie...just when you thought all hope was lost and you were ready to give up," Ruby grinned happily, as she stood behind Joey, noticing the sudden tension between the former lovers as they got lost in each other's gazes, then Ruby began rambling trying to ease the tension, "It was the craziest thing bumping into her at the bus station this morning. But you know after a cup of coffee I convinced her to come see you...kinda came with her to make sure she didn't chicken out and take off again."

Charlie frowned as she suddenly noticed Ruby behind Joey. She'd been so distracted and confused when she nearly collided into Joey that she hadn't noticed her own daughter standing behind the girl.

Charlie swallowed hard as she watched Joey...avoid her gaze. Joey suddenly stared nervously down at the floor, her confidence waivered the second Charlie spoke her name. Charlie wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around the younger girl and never let go, but before she could make a move they were interrupted.

"Charlie I thought you left...already..." Angelo walked back into the kitchen, slowing down as he noticed the girls standing on the back door step, "What's goin' on?" "Angelo!" Ruby hissed lightly, just loud enough for Joey to hear, annoyed that she'd forgotten to check if Charlie was alone before bringing Joey back..._home?_ Joey continued staring away from Charlie, as Angelo recognised her disappointedly.

Ruby watched as the three adults all stood there fidgeting and not looking at each other, then she sighed, "Since Charlz is still in shock...Angelo this is Joey, Jo this is...Angelo." Joey raised her head nervously looking at him, as Angelo took a few steps forward, standing next to Charlie, all he could manage was a small nod towards the woman who had returned.

"Joey...what are you doing here?" Charlie suddenly pleaded, breaking the silence between the pair. Joey's gaze finally locked on Charlie again, as she could feel the intense stares of Angelo, "I...uh...I got your letter." "My letter?" Charlie repeated confused. Joey had her hands in front of her, and began fidgeting with her nails anxiously, "Yeah...I know you probably didn't expect me to show up here ...I mean it's been a week since you dropped the letter off at my apartment...I guess...I needed some time."

Charlie stared at her in a daze, "I don't...understand...what do you mean I dropped off a letter at your apartment?" Joey frowned, then shyly pulled out the now slightly worn and withered envelope containing Charlie's letter from her back pocket. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized it, and she instinctively reached out for the letter Joey held up. Charlie was crushed when Joey pulled her hand back from her reach, obviously too afraid to have any physical contact.

Charlie cleared her throat, "I didn't...I didn't send this. How did you even get this? I wasn't even sure I was ready to..." "Send it," Joey finished for her, "Yeah I read the whole letter...I know you were pretty scared to send it. But the letter was in my post box last week...there weren't any post marks so it...it had to be hand delivered. That's why it took me a week to work out if I could come back to see you...I thought you'd dropped off the letter and were too scared to see me."

"Yeah I was too scared to see you...hence the letter," Charlie admitted nervously, "But if I didn't send it...Ruby?" "Hey you're looking at an innocent face over here," Ruby told her, "I didn't even know about the letter 'til Joey told me just now." "I just ah...told her that's why I came back...I didn't...tell her very much about what you wrote," Joey whispered, knowing Charlie would've been devastated if Ruby had found out how bad things had been since the younger girl moved out. Charlie nodded, "So then who...?"

Angelo placed a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder, surprising Charlie into remembering he was there, "I went to the city and dropped the letter to her place." Charlie swung around towards him rapidly, causing his hand to drop off her shoulder, "What?! You knew about this and you gave her the letter?"

Angelo looked down at her sheepishly, "I found the letter three weeks ago. Took some time but I guess I realized...you two needed closure." "Closure?" Ruby repeated sarcastically. Charlie frowned, "How exactly did you find the letter?" "I...ah...came across it in your drawer...I know I should've said something...but it kinda hurt to think about the things you wrote," Angelo confessed. "And how exactly did you find it? What did you stumble across it while rifling through my bedroom?" Charlie snapped angrily.

"No Charlie it wasn't like that. I just couldn't sleep one night so was looking for something to read," Angelo tried to explain. "So now you're telling me that you found a letter in my private drawer? A letter that wasn't addressed to you and you read it anyway? How dare you invade my privacy like that!" Charlie fumed. "You wrote a letter addressed to your ex...what did you expect me to do?" Angelo accused. "I expected you to leave it alone and not go through my personal things. How dare you?" Charlie shouted heatedly.

"I'm sorry okay. When I found the letter, I should've put it back without reading it and instead talked to you about why you wrote it," Angelo apologised, "I could see we were drawing apart and I tried to believe it wasn't happening or you didn't write some of that stuff. Again I should've talked to you but I decided instead to go to the City to do what you couldn't and find Joey. I wasn't sure if I could give her the letter but she deserved to know you needed help and I obviously wasn't the right person to provide you with that. I tracked her down to find out if...she'd moved on. Then I found her and watched her for a while--"

"You were spying on her!?" Charlie raged as Joey's nerves began to dissolve, and she stated at the same time, "You were spying on me?!" Angelo took a step back, "I needed to know whether or not I should give her the letter. I figured if she was lonely and miserable like you Charlie...maybe she could help you get through this. If she was happy and had...moved on...I knew that would only hurt you more Charlie so I knew I couldn't give her the letter. Then I found her leaving her work walking back to her apartment and...Joey you were practically in tears...and I knew you needed to know that Charlie was struggling too so...I dropped off the letter and came home. The fact that it took you this long to show up...I thought that meant you...weren't ready to come back here."

Joey looked down at her feet anxiously, her nerves returning. "You had no right to spy on her like that," Charlie stated protectively, "And I'm guessing you've been in such a cheerful mood the last few days because you thought she wouldn't be coming back." Ruby stood quietly in the background, shaking her head in disgust at Angelo, "Maybe it's time you left Angelo...I think these two need to talk." Angelo crossed his arms across his chest, "Well I guess it's too bad that Charlie's on her way to work. They'll need to talk another time."

Charlie took a deep breath, staring at Joey nervously, "Joey...would you stay here for a coffee so we can talk if I don't go into work today?" As Joey raised her head to look at Charlie trying to decide her answer, Angelo stepped forwards again, "Ah since when do cops get personal days because their ex rocks up on their door step?" "Excuse me?" Charlie turned to him. "You're not getting a day off for this Charlie," Angelo insisted.

"Are you pulling rank on me?" Charlie demanded. Angelo clenched his jaw, "I'm your Sergeant, Senior Constable, and I'm ordering you to get to work." "Or you'll what?" Charlie harassed him verbally, "In case you haven't noticed I am pissed off at you for invading my privacy and then you had the audacity to admit you went to spy on Joey. You want a reason for me taking the day off? Look in the mirror. I just realized how much of a lying scumbag my boyfriend is. Don't you dare pull rank and play the moral high ground with me. Go to the station and do my shift for me if you're that concerned. I think it's about time you left Angelo."

Angelo stared down at her, "I have every right to pull rank on you when I'm your boss. I was put in charge for a reason--" "Leave!" Charlie ordered him. Angelo ignored her, "Charlie I'm not just going to--" "Now!" Charlie growled at him viciously.

Ruby and Joey almost cowered, having never seen how angry Charlie had gotten like that before. Angelo shook his head in disgust, "Fine. You have your little talk with your ex. But like I said before...I didn't bring her here for anything but to give you closure Charlie. And if she...thinks for one second that she's back for anything more that...you can both know that I'm not giving up that easily. I know we belong together, and despite all this we're gonna get through it so I'm gonna fight for you Charlie."

With that Angelo took off, rushing past Joey and Ruby at the doorway, giving no apologies for bumping into them. Ruby bit her lip, "Okay well...as he goes...I go too. You two have...a lot to talk about. Call me later and tell me how it went." "Ruby...thanks," Charlie whispered. "Anytime," Ruby nodded, as she then turned to leave.

Charlie stared quietly at Joey for a moment, watching as the younger girl continued to look down at the floor nervously, "So...I guess we should talk." Joey glanced back up at her shyly, "I guess you're right..."


	5. Shape Of My Heart

_Thanks again for your awesome reviews! _

_Oniz197 - You and your 'chill pills' lol!_

_JSCO81 - No the story's not quite finished - good pick on the 'completeness' of this fic - well it was complete at the start but then all you guys convinced me to keep going lol!_

_Hope your all looking forward to some proper CJ interaction!_

"**Shape Of My Heart"**

"_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the woman that I've become, oh yeah_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_  
_I was tryin' to be someone_  
_I played my part, kept you in the dark_  
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Sadness is beautiful loneliness it's tragical_  
_So heal me I can't win this war, oh no_  
_Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker_  
_You can save me from the woman I've become_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_  
_I was tryin' to be someone_  
_I played my part, kept you in the dark_  
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confession_  
_Got nothing to hide no more_  
_I don't know where to start_  
_But to show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done_  
_I never wanna play the same old part_  
_I'll keep you in the dark_  
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_  
_I was tryin' to be someone_  
_I played my part, kept you in the dark_  
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_  
_I was tryin' to be someone_  
_I played my part, kept you in the dark_  
_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Show you the shape of my heart"_

Joey was seated on the couch in the living room alone at Charlie's. She stared around quietly at the new decor around the room, and some new photos that were scattered around on the shelves. Nervously taking a sip of her coffee, Joey sighed gently as she patiently waited for Charlie. After Charlie had suggested that the two of them sit down to talk, Charlie then decided to change out of her work uniform, while Joey offered to make their drinks. A few minutes after the coffees were made, Joey had moved into the living room, waiting for Charlie to come out so they could..._figure out the truth between everything Charlie wrote in the letter._

Charlie spent nearly five minutes pacing her room anxiously trying to work out what she should wear. Feeling the need to impress Joey, but not too much as she didn't want to scare her away, Charlie finally sighed frustrated and threw on a pair of tight-fitting jeans and pink singlet. Before she went back out to the living room to see Joey, Charlie quietly went over to her bedside table.

Opening up the drawer she removed a few things to find that the letter she had written Joey was indeed missing. Still unsure if the last ten minutes had really happened and Joey was back in Summer Bay, Charlie pinched herself...three times...checking that she really was awake. Wincing slightly at the swollen bruise on her arm Charlie finally accepted that it wasn't a dream and made her way into the living room...to see if 'a dream come true' was possible.

"Hi," Charlie whispered as she re-entered the room. Joey nodded at her shyly, "Hey...so...do you want to sit down? I...ah made your coffee. Hope you still drink it that way." "Some things never change," Charlie realized as Joey handed her the cup. Still noticing Joey managed to avoid any physical contact when Charlie took hold of the cup from her Charlie swallowed hard disappointedly. Charlie stared at the spot on the couch next to Joey, then the two sofa chairs next to it.

Unable to decide between sitting too close or too far from her former lover, Charlie changed her mind and gently sat down on the coffee table opposite Joey. Both girls took a sip of their drinks as they nervously avoided looking at each other. Holding her drink between her hands, Charlie finally looked up at the young woman opposite her, "Guess I was wrong...some things do change...Jo you look...wow!"

Charlie blushed as she couldn't help but notice Joey's much firmer and musclier body, and that her hair had been cut so it was now just past her shoulders in length. Blushing slightly herself, Joey lifted her head to lock eyes with Charlie. "Love the hair," Charlie whispered. "Thanks," Joey replied quietly, "I just...you know needed a change. You look...can't lie Charlie...you look like crap."

Charlie's mouth formed a small look of surprise, before suddenly shifting into a small smile, as she realized Joey could read her better than anyone in her life, "Well thanks Jo...glad I can count on you being honest with me. Guess it's the least I deserve after spending the last ten months with sleepless nights and the regret over...all the mistakes I've made." "Things have really been that bad for you haven't they?" Joey realized.

Charlie shrugged, "You read the letter...it's all in there about what a mess things have been for me since you left...so what about you? How's your life Joey?" "It's good," Joey answered, "I mean it's not perfect...but things have been okay for me. Although...I think we both know that I'm not here to discuss me. I came here because...of what you wrote in your letter. If things are that messed up for you...I want to help. You got me through a really dark period in my life...I want to do the same for you if I can. So tell me Charlie...why'd you write me this letter?"

Charlie took a deep breath, "'Cause I was drowning. And you...were...you are the only person I could be honest with about everything. My whole life has been one big mess since you left. I understand why you never came back after the way I treated you. So many times I wanted to...find you and try and make things up to you. I thought it'd be impossible after all the hurt I caused you."

"So instead you ended up in bed with Angelo?" Joey accused, the hurt evident in her voice. Charlie looked away ashamed, "Yes. It was a low point in my life and I thought you weren't coming back so...I don't even know how it happened or why. I wished I could've been strong enough to fight him off or made him understand that my heart was never with him. Maybe if I did he wouldn't be so sure of himself that we're perfect together or that I'm ready to move in with him."

"But there were other things that you've been struggling with which you wrote briefly about in the letter. And these are the things have turned your life upside down," Joey remembered. Charlie nodded, "Ruby said that you and she had a coffee before she bought you over here. What did she tell you?" Joey took a sip of her drink, "Ruby didn't tell me very much. She said...it was up to you to tell me if...when you were ready. She did tell me a little bit about your Dad been taken away to the facility because he...God Charlie why couldn't you ever tell me what happened to you when you were a kid? After what I went through...I felt so alone like no one else could understand the pain of what I went through...and you knew all along."

Charlie looked down at the ground, "I wanted to...but I didn't want your guilt for what I went through without getting justice being the only reason that you decided to lay charges on Robbo. You needed to find your own strength to know it was the right thing to do." "You still could've told me after I filed the reports. I mean God Charlie...you were just a kid when it happened to you. It could've helped me to know you managed to survive something like that...there's been a lot of nights I didn't think I could survive the pain," Joey confessed.

"I didn't really survive it...it's still affecting my life now...seventeen years later. And um...there's a lot of other things I should've told you," Charlie whispered. Joey stared at her curiously, "I'm guessing this might have something to do with the fact that Ruby moved out to live with Irene and your relationship with her has been pretty strained for the past four months. In your letter...you said you lied to her about something her whole life...what'd you do Charlie?"

Charlie took her coffee mug and placed it next to her on the table. Charlie then leant forwards and gently took Joey's cup out of her hands, placing it next to hers on the table. Turning back to face Joey, Charlie was pleasantly surprised to find that Joey had leant forwards on the couch so they were sitting only inches apart. Charlie smiled nervously before reaching her hands out and taking hold of Joey's hands in her own. The electricity between them was immediate, and both blushed shyly. Charlie took a deep breath, squeezing Joey's hands comfortably, "Ruby's my daughter."

Joey leant forwards, slightly in shock and to get Charlie to repeat what she'd said as Joey wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, "I'm sorry...did you just say...?" "Ruby's my daughter," Charlie repeated lightly, still holding onto Joey's hands for support. "How?" Joey stumbled. Charlie dropped her head, staring at the floor, "I got pregnant as a result of my..."

Joey circled her thumbs gently against Charlie's palms, "Wow...God I can't believe you had to go through that. You were just a kid. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when it all came up. And Ruby she found out..." Charlie nodded sadly, raising her head to face Joey once again, "I ah...was in an accident four months ago...funny thing...it was Brett's fault." "Brett?" Joey questioned shocked.

"Well the accident was my fault. I was walking along a street and stepped out onto the road without looking and...Brett...ran me over in his car. Don't blame Brett, it really was an accident," Charlie insisted, "But I...ah had a dislocated hip among other bruises and small scrapes. Anyway the point is the Doctor mentioned a scar I have from my caesarean and previous pregnancy in front of Ruby. Safe to say she didn't let up when I made excuses about the scar...the one I lied to you too about. She kept digging and hassling me about it while I just wanted to forget about it.

I knew Ruby couldn't handle the truth about how she was conceived. Only my parents and my aunt knew the truth about me getting pregnant with Ruby. By the time I'd given birth to her...I was a broken shell of a mess. I ended up running away to my Aunt's to live with her for over a year so I could try and cope with everything. And when I finally sorted through everything and was ready to be a parent I came home and..."

"Ruby was already used to being raised by your own parents," Joey realized. "I couldn't give her the future my parents could offer her. So we all decided to keep things the way they were. My parents would raise her and I would take care of her like a big sister. I kept referring to myself as her sister so much that it felt true. When Ruby found out the truth...everything was such a mess. Ruby completely shut down on me and my father, refusing to talk to either of us. She moved out then ended up running away herself to my aunt's. It's taken a long time to get her to talk to me again. I can tell she doesn't trust me...I don't think she ever will...not completely. It's been so hard without her. Jo...are you...okay with all this?" Charlie asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Joey leant forwards, letting go of one of Charlie's hands, she reached out and wiped her tears away, leaving her hand gently against her cheek, "Well to say I'm shocked is a bit of an understatement. I get why you lied to Ruby...and who knows maybe I can help bring you two back together like you suggested in the letter. You know speaking to her today before she brought me over here...it's obvious that she misses you too. Wouldn't surprise me if she decides to move back home sometime soon."

Charlie closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the sensation of Joey's hand against her face, "What about you...? Can I...convince you to...come back home?" "Charlie...I...I..." Joey struggled to talk.

Charlie slipped one of her hands up and slid it over Joey's hand which was still resting against Charlie's cheek, entangling them together comfortably, "I know I messed things up between us so badly. I would give everything to make things right with you. I just...I need you back Jo. Whatever it takes for us to get back what we had...I'll do it. I know I can do this Joey...I know I can be with you without any more fears. The fear of losing you again will override any feelings I have about showing my affection for you. I won't risk losing you again."

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand shyly, "Charlie I'm..."

Several tears rushed down Charlie's cheek again, "I know, I know...okay it's a lot to take in. I have a lot of work to do to regain your trust and be the person you need me to be. I can't just give up on that...I can't give up on you. However long you need...I'll give you. You don't even need to consider Angelo in all this, he doesn't hold a candle to you. You read the letter...just like he did. I don't love him...not the way I love you. I'll break things off with him. I don't care about hurting him, I care about hurting you. I won't ever do that to you again."

"Charlie...I'm just not sure that...now if the best time for us to be talking about this," Joey told her quietly.

"Joey please...just give me a chance," Charlie begged, "I can make this right Jo I know I can. Just tell me where to begin. We have to give this a chance, we both deserve to be happy. God when Angelo said he saw you crying when he saw you in the City...I wanted to brush those tears away. You don't deserve to be unhappy, neither of us do. I want to put our lives back together. I want you to come home. What I wrote in the letter is true...I still love you. You came back for me Joey...you have no idea how happy that makes me. I've had to pinch myself several times to make sure this is real. And it is. You're back here and I have a chance to be with the person I...love."

As Joey blinked back the tears in her eyes, trying to work out how to respond to Charlie's plea, she was suddenly thrown as Charlie instinctively leant forwards, brushing their lips together in a tender kiss. Charlie immediately began deepening the kiss, and was heartbroken when Joey pulled back.

Joey held out her hands softly, indicating she would stop Charlie from making another move, "I'm sorry...Charlie." Charlie hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have...God I've missed kissing you so badly. I guess...I just need to give you more time."

"That's not what I meant," Joey whispered, staring deep into Charlie's blue eyes when she looked back up at her, "Charlie I'm not here for this. You need a friend to help you get past everything you're going through and I want to be that person for you...but you need to understand...I'm not here to get back together with you."

Joey took a small breath before continuing, knowing she was about to break Charlie's fragile heart, "Charlie...I'm with someone...I...I have someone in my life...who I love."

_***_

_Sorry Funky (and everyone) I know I said this fic would be a short one...but you know me with a lil bit of drama...I couldn't make it that easy for CJ so yes there might be a lil bit of angst coming up..._


	6. Don't Say It's Too Late

_Aww sorry guys for the 'surprise' ending on the last chapter - but Filibuster's right - this is me so what else would you expect lol?_

_JSCO - Glad I can still pull some 'shockers' on you!_

_Funkyshaz - Hope you're heart didn't stop too long there but yes it might not be as 'easy sailing' as I first thought..._

_Fili - I'll try my best not to make this one epically 'heartbreaking' after what's happening in HNA. I have a feeling no one would trust me again if I did lol!_

_Enjoy reading and reviewing people!_

**"****Don't Say It's Too Late"**

_"It doesn't take much to learn  
when the bridges that you burn  
Leave you stranded feeling alone  
It doesn't take much to cry  
when you're living in a lie  
And deceiving that someone who cares  
If I could turn back the time  
I would put you first in my life_

And I would risk it all for you  
to prove my love is true  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
that would only break apart for you  
Can't change the way I feel  
so tell me what's the deal  
Don't say  
Don't say it's too late

And now  
The hills are getting hard to climb  
I'm runnin' out of time  
My decisions are pending on you  
And I will accept the blame  
for burnin' out the flame  
Hoping the story will twist once again  
If I could turn back the time  
I would put you first in my life

And I would risk it all for you  
to prove my love is true  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
that would only break apart for you  
Can't change the way I feel  
so tell me what's the deal  
Don't say  
Don't say it's too late

Now I'm  
Layin' it all on the line  
For you

And I would risk it all for you  
to prove my love is true  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
that would only break apart for you  
Can't change the way I feel  
so tell me what's the deal  
Don't say  
Don't say it's too late"

Charlie tried to blink back her tears as they threatened to spill down her face at the realization that she'd lost the love of her life. That she'd taken too long to get back into her life and now while she had wasted months in a pointless relationship Joey was..._happy? _Joey continued to hold onto Charlie's hands, squeezing them gently, as she considered telling Charlie the truth about her new relationship. As much as it broke her own heart to see Charlie so upset at her news she knew she had to be honest with Charlie. _It's the least she deserves._

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone earlier?" Charlie croaked sadly. Joey tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, "You've been through so much since I left...I didn't want to hurt you anymore. But I guess it was inevitable. I just needed you to understand...that I just want to be here for you...as a friend. Your letter really touched me deeply Charlie, and I knew I couldn't just abandon you the way everyone else has. I know it took me a week to decide if I could come back here but I--"

"Who is she?" Charlie interrupted lightly, just wanting to know the truth...if she ever had a chance to win back Joey. Joey bit her lip nervously, "I met her about five months ago. We've been together now for nearly four months. Her name's Gabby Fields. I met her best friend at the gym when I signed up for some self defence classes. When I got back from my trawler haul I wasn't ready to...come back to the Bay. So I decided to set myself up temporarily in the City. I joined these self defence classes to gain my confidence back after...everything I went through here. Gabby's best friend was really kind to me at the gym and I was kinda nervous that she was hitting on me. Turns out she was just scoping me out for Gabby and eventually she set me and Gabby up on a date."

"And now you're in love with her," Charlie stated miserably. Joey nodded slowly, "Yeah...I mean I don't think it's as strong as what you and I had...but I know it's real. I know she'd never want to hurt me. She's a good person Charlie...you'd probably like her. Maybe that's taking things too soon. She's twenty-three and she's a chef at one of the local cafes' near where I live now. I live with a couple of guys in this nice little apartment block. Gabby and her best friend share an apartment not too far from me. We just...get along really well...she's been good to me."

"You deserve to be happy," Charlie whispered, "After everything I...put you through. Are you happy?" "Yeah...I am," Joey answered, "Maybe it's not...what you and I shared. It's very different...we trust each other to know that...we can't just immerse ourselves into our relationship. I've done that before...and I barely survived. The idea of going through that again...maybe I understand on some level why...you can't commit to Angelo completely. I know it hurt you when I left. Maybe one day you'll get through that and that's a good thing. Maybe one day...you'll find a little happiness...like I kinda have." Charlie scrunched up her face confused, "But...Angelo said you were upset when he saw you? That you were crying?"

Joey tenderly entangled her fingers with Charlie's, "I was crying when he saw me that day. I remember 'cause it was the day I got your letter in my letter box. It was so stupid and unimportant why I was...especially after I read your letter and found out what you've been through. Compared to that...I was just been silly...I was crying 'cause I'd lost my job. I've been working as a waitress at this little bakery for the past couple months. I didn't lose my job 'cause I'd done anything wrong...I just...you know with the whole economic crisis they needed to make cut backs. Last to start, first to leave. I was just really upset about it. It wasn't the best job ever but I liked it. All the people I worked with were great.

Only drawback was the limited pay and with the price of rent in Sydney...I've been pretty much living pay cheque to pay cheque. Didn't quite make as much from the trawler haul as I thought. Anyway when I lost my job...I guess I panicked a little. I knew it'd be tough to find another job and I was afraid...that I'd have to resort back to going on another long haul trawler gig. I didn't want to leave...my life again. I didn't want to leave..."

"Your new girlfriend," Charlie finished, trying not to sound as bitter as she felt. "I'm sorry Charlie. I know this isn't what you wanted or expected...but you needed to know the truth," Joey told her, "If you still want me to...I want to help you...from drowning. Whether or not you realize that you're better off being with Angelo or alone right now in your life...I want to help you figure it out. If you'll let me."

Charlie raised her eyebrow, "I already know I'm not better off with Angelo...or alone. I'm better off with...is it really over for us? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that it really is too late for us?"

"I don't know if I can do that Charlie," Joey confessed, "A part of me wishes I could say it's not too late...but all I know is that...things have been...good for me the last few months and...Gabby's a huge part of that. It's taken me a long time to get my life back together and to start trusting people again. I know that you said that you're sure you can be with me...but I really don't see that Charlie. From what I can see...you may not be happy with Angelo...but you're still with him. If you were comfortable with your feelings for me...you wouldn't be with some guy just so you don't feel lonely. I don't know if I can give up my new life that I've built for myself...because you feel like you could be okay with your feelings for me."

Joey stared at Charlie curiously as Charlie began to smile quietly. In response to Joey's curiosity, Charlie told her, "I don't believe there was a 'yes' anywhere in your answer." Joey sighed knowingly, "If that's what you want to believe. Look right now...all I can ask you for is your friendship...is that okay with you?"

Charlie rolled her tongue over her teeth cheekily, "I take it this wouldn't be the friends-with-benefits kind of friendship?" Joey blushed embarrassed, "You'd be right." "Well we started out as friends...I'm sure we can...find our way back to that place...without complications," Charlie suggested uncertainly. Joey swallowed hard, "Exactly...without complications."

"Are you...are you going to be sticking around town...for a while?" Charlie asked worriedly. "I was thinking I might head over to the Surf Club, see if Alf will give me a cheap rate on a caravan," Joey answered. "So you're sticking around?" Charlie smiled. Joey nodded, "It will probably only be for a few days...can't abandon my new life completely."

"At least it's something...might give me a chance to get you to trust me again," Charlie suggested happily, "But you know if you're strapped for cash you can always...crash here." "I don't want to intrude," Joey told her.

"You could never intrude on my life Joey...this will always be your home. Besides...we're friends now," Charlie replied. "Maybe you're right...but I...just really need my own space right now. What do you say if you and I...get together with Ruby tomorrow for lunch?" Joey asked. "I'd say...it's good to have you back Jo," Charlie grinned. "I'll call you once I work out the details with Ruby," Joey decided, "Maybe it'll be good for the two of you to spend some time together."

"You always know what's best for me Joey," Charlie remarked, "So I guess I'll...see you tomorrow." "You will," Joey agreed as she stood up. Charlie also stood up, nervously reaching out to take hold of Joey's hand. Joey entangled their fingers for a moment, enjoying the newfound sensation rush through her, before letting go. As Charlie felt the loss of contact from Joey, she immediately leaned forwards, and wrapped her arms around Joey in a loving hug.

Joey wanted to resist at first but felt herself falling into Charlie's embrace comfortably. Charlie slipped her hands down Joey's back, running them gently against the small of her back. Both women tried to ignore the feelings rushing through them, knowing that they couldn't complicate things between them. Charlie smiled at the feeling of having the younger woman back in her life, even if it wasn't quite how she imagined.

Charlie still felt she had a chance to make things right with the woman she loved. Although scared that Joey had truly moved on with a woman who could give Joey all the happiness she deserved, Charlie couldn't help but decide that she wanted to find the best way to show Joey just how much she truly loved her...and just maybe she'll stand a chance at winning her back. Charlie smiled as she repeated softly into Joey's ear, "It's good to have you back Jo."


	7. A Place Called Home

_Thanks again for your great feedback guys!_

_JSCO81 - You might be onto something..._

_AuthorW - Honesty is the key for these two now_

_PMCC - You could be right about that - hope you like the last line of this chapter :P_

_Oniz197 - Yep Charlie's got a few days - so how will she use them? Oh did I steal the name Gabby from another fic? Aww I'm sorry to whoever it is - total coincidence lol!_

_Kim - Never ocurred to me but I do tend to torture Charlie in my fics a lil don't I? Hmm is this a serious problem for me? Do I need help? Maybe I do - absolutely not spoiling which of my fics so I won't ruin the surprise - but Charlie's certainly going to go through some slight 'torture' in one of them soon...all in the name of drama :P So is there medication or meetings I need to cure my Charlie tortureness? :P_

_Funkyshaz - There could be some CJ love in the future...I'll keep you posted :P_

_Ok now on with the chapter - not my best writing but I thought the new confidant Joey needed a one-up on a certain character... :P_

"**A Place Called Home"**

"_Well, it's not hard to see  
Anyone who looks at me  
Knows I am just a rolling stone  
Never landing anyplace to call my own  
To call my own _

Well, it seems like so long ago  
But it really ain't you know  
I started out a crazy kid  
Miracle I made it through the things I did  
The things I did

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow  
Til then, I travel alone  
And I make my bed with the stars above my head  
And dream of a place called home

I had a chance to settle down  
Get a job and live in town  
Work in some old factory  
I never liked the foreman standing over me  
Over me

Oh I'd rather walk a winding road  
Rather know the things I know  
See the world with my own eyes  
No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes  
No goodbyes

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow  
Til then, I travel alone  
And I make my bed with the stars above my head  
And I dream of a place called home"

Joey nervously made her way to the Surf Club, unsure of the prospect of bumping into some of the locals. Walking into the building she immediately bumped into someone. Apologising profusely, she found herself looking up at a grinning Aden. Before she could even greet him, Aden wrapped Joey up into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"Oh God Aid...put me down," Joey begged. Aden placed her back on the ground, but pulled her into another quick hug, "Well I'll be damned! Joey Collins back in Summer Bay!" "It's good to see you too Aid," Joey grinned, "What's been happening?" Aden smiled down at her, "Like I want to tell my tales when I'm much rather hear all about yours. So what brings you back to town? Oh please tell me you've returned to rescue Charlie from that incredible lunk head of a boyfriend of hers...wait you do know...?"

Joey punched him on the arm playfully, "Yes I'm well aware of the...incredible lunk head! And to answer your question...I'm not here to rescue Charlie. Well kind of...but not the way you imagine." "Yeah I'll bet," Aden teased, "Well if you're not too busy...I was on my way to go see Nicole...but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I cancelled our plans to hang out with you for the evening." "You call Nicole then and I'll get us the first round," Joey agreed, happy to go and say hello to Alf.

An hour later, Joey and Aden were still seated in one of the booths' at the bar enjoying a few drinks. Happy to be back in her home town, Joey relaxed and enjoyed hanging out with Aden. After she'd left Summer Bay, Joey had stayed in contact for several months by text messages with Aden. Eventually Joey had found it too hard to keep in contact with him, due to the constant memories of Charlie, and stopped replying to Aden's messages.

Joey had regretted her decision then, and even more so now as Aden soulfully and tearfully informed her that he had married Belle, the love of his life, only to have her pass away in his arms only a few weeks later. Joey couldn't comprehend how he had survived the pain of losing Belle, but was glad to see that somehow he'd managed through the pain and had paved out a new life for himself.

Aden explained to her that he had started dating Nicole several weeks ago, and while they were taking things slowly, he was beginning to enjoy life after Belle. Joey expressed her own contentment having managed to find someone after Charlie, and while she wasn't sure if she could ever fully get over Charlie, she was happy to have found someone new. She shared her concerns over not being able to help Charlie and Ruby get their relationship back on track like she promised. Joey was also concerned that Angelo wouldn't be pleased by her spending time with his girlfriend. Aden pointed out that was up to Charlie to deal with.

Aden joyfully invited Joey to come stay with him during her stay in the Bay, as his housemate Liam had recently decided to move out and go and live with Martha. Joey didn't hesitate to accept his invitation, feeling more comfortable staying with him than at the Caravan Park. Joey smiled at the prospect of settling down back in Summer Bay...even for a short time she had to remind herself.

After their drinks Aden decided he'd better go home and spend some time with Nicole, who was still freaking out about her decision to return to Summer Bay High in the next few days to repeat her senior year. Aden gave Joey a spare key for the apartment and told her which room she could crash in, as Joey decided to hang around the Surf Club for another drink before calling it a night.

Not long after Aden had left her, Joey was ready to leave herself. She'd texted Ruby and organised for her to meet up with Charlie and herself for lunch the following day at the Diner. Then messaging Charlie to confirm the lunch, she was pleasantly surprised when Charlie immediately replied, thanking her for helping her with a chance to speak to Ruby.

Joey made a move to stand up and make her way to Aden's but noticed Angelo strolling into Noah's Bar. Trying to make herself invisible so he wouldn't spot her, she rolled her eyes when he immediately saw her sitting alone in the booth. Hesitating for a moment, he then made his way over to her. Joey braced herself slightly, unsure of what Charlie's boyfriend would have to say to her, and casually stroked her hair behind her ears.

As Angelo reached her, Alf walked past them, and Angelo called out to him, "Two beers thanks mate." Alf nodded uncertainly, but returned to the bar to get Angelo's order. Angelo nodded at Joey when he stood next to the booth, "Mind if I take a seat?"

Joey bit her lip, "Long as you're not planning on getting drunk over quite a few beers." Angelo raised his eyebrows and sat down opposite the younger girl. As Alf strolled over with the beers he placed them both in front of Angelo.

Alf had been used to Angelo coming into the bar the last few weeks, as his problems with Charlie refusing to move in with him or commit to their relationship increased, Angelo was constantly found to be drowning his problems. Alf was determined to have a chat with Angelo about his increased drinking but thought tonight was not the best time, having been surprised to see Joey back in town and now talking with Charlie's boyfriend, and served him anyway.

Angelo glanced down at the two bottles, and slid one across the table, neatly landing it in front of Joey. Angelo raised his bottle, taking a sip, daring Joey to do the same. Joey took a quick swig of the liquid, unafraid of Angelo's silent threat. "So...how long you gonna be in town?" Joey shrugged, taking another sip, "Couple days...maybe longer."

Angelo sighed, "Better be the truth. You're not...staying with...?" Joey shook her head, "No I'm not staying with Charlie. Crashing at Aden's while I'm here. He and I were pretty close friends when I lived here." "Glad you're looking right at home back in the Bay," Angelo smirked, then nodded apologetically, "Sorry about the whole...spying on you in the City thing. I was just...trying to work out...if you should know about what Charlie's going through."

"Apology accepted," Joey replied simply, "Gotta say I'm still surprised you sent the letter." Angelo shrugged, "Couldn't exactly ignore the things she wrote." Joey took a swig of her beer, "Seems to me that's exactly what you're doing. Otherwise you wouldn't have threatened to fight for her when...it's hardly what she wants."

"I've been good to Charlie and I'd never hurt her. I'd never run off on her," Angelo claimed. "I get it okay...you're here to stay and you're not gonna walk out on Charlie the way I did. Long as you're who Charlie really wants to be with...I'm not here to get in your way," Joey told him. "Really?" Angelo questioned disbelievingly.

Joey nodded, "I'm here to help Charlie out...as a friend. She needs someone to help her try and get things back on track with Ruby, as well as trying to sort through her commitment issues. Not to mention all the emotional scarring she still has from what that guy Grant did to her. I've been in a similar situation and I needed a friend to help me through it. Charlie was there for me. And I feel as if I can help her cope with what she's going through. Charlie needs someone who's not as...closely connected to her like you and Ruby to help her through things."

Angelo stared at Joey intently, "And you're...not closely connected to Charlie?" "Not currently," Joey answered. Angelo glanced down at his drink, "Well that's very convincing that you're not here to try and win her back."

Joey pursed her lips, "Not that it's any of your business but right now...I'm not interested in trying to get back together with Charlie. You were wrong about what you saw when you spotted me in the City...I have moved on and I'm...dating someone new. I've really started to put my life together since I left Charlie." Angelo couldn't contain the half smile that crossed his lips, "I'm...glad to hear that. Does Charlie know?"

Joey had her bottle of beer in front of her, which she was nervously fiddling with the label on the bottle as she began scratching it off, "Yes. Safe to say...she wasn't as pleased as you are. Charlie...she asked me to give her another chance. She told me she...wanted us to be together again."

Angelo's smile faded, replaced by a scowl, "Why should I believe you? Charlie wouldn't do that to me." "You really are trying everything to ignore the things she wrote to me aren't you?" Joey pointed out. Angelo glared at her angrily, but as he was about to let loose with some verbal abuse, his phone beeped.

Angelo flipped open his phone, reading the text message from Charlie:

'Can you come over my place? Need to see you.'

Angelo's smile returned to his face, and he happily repeated the message to Joey, while he replied telling Charlie he'd be over soon. Joey rolled her eyes at him, "And what makes you think its good news?" "Let's put it this way," Angelo said pausing before wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, "You return to town...and I'm the one who gets the 'booty call'."

Joey nearly spat out the mouthful of beer she'd just swigged, "Booty call...? You really think Charlie would message you for that? Lucky for you if it's true...but all I'm gonna say is...its interesting timing." Angelo stood up to leave, but turned back to Joey as she said that, "And why's that?"

Joey grinned, "'Cause I doubt you'll be the person she's thinking of tonight." "Is that right?" Angelo managed to say through clenched jaws. Joey smirked, then matched Angelo's previous action of wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Just between you and me...Charlie kissed me this afternoon before I told her I've moved on. And if it wasn't for my...self-control...we'd probably be in bed together right now...So you go enjoy the night with her...I'm sure she'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Angelo tightened his fists angrily, resisting the urge to become violent, and stormed out of the Surf Club fuming that Joey could suggest such a thing about his girlfriend. Sure Charlie had been confused about committing to him but it didn't mean she would cheat on him. Taking a moment down at the beach to calm himself down, Angelo decided that Joey was doing nothing but riling him up so he would get angry at Charlie when he went over to see her. _She's not gonna win by playing games _Angelo thought as he headed to Charlie's.

The moment Angelo had stormed out of the Surf Club, Joey had nearly burst into hysterics. Which is not the kinda thing one does when sitting alone in a bar booth. Joey couldn't help but have a silent chuckle over his antics. While Joey had honestly felt bad about telling him that Charlie had kissed her, she felt proud of herself for standing up against him.

It'd taken a long time to get her confidence back, and while she probably shouldn't have been that mean, she thought back to all the things Charlie had written about the way Angelo treated her, and couldn't help but indulge in his antics.

As Joey stood up to leave, she took one final mouthful of her beer. Joey smiled softly, and touched her lips with her fingertips, as she remembered the feel of Charlie's lips against hers...

***

_Is everybody wishing Joey didn't have any self-control right about now? :P_


	8. Playing With My Heart

_Hi everyone!_

_Well I would reply to all you lovely reviewers individually but I'd be telling you all the same thing - I think you're gonna love this chapter! Go Charlie! _

_Now if only H&A would do this for real... :P_

_Enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think!_

"**Playing With My Heart"**

_  
__"A little tough love never hurt nobody  
Never saw this coming  
This side of me  
I know where you're goin' with your sugar-laced talkin'  
And it wasn't too hard to see_

You think you got me right where you want me  
You think you got the whole story  
But I think that a proper fair warning  
Might serve you well  
So I'm here to tell you

It's not too late to do yourself a favour  
And walk away  
Though I know that's never been your nature  
By the way  
You've put yourself in danger 'cause you're playing with my heart  
Playing with my heart  
You're playing with my heart

Every good girl's got a real good reason  
To believe in breaking all the rules sometimes  
And I'm that girl, baby you're that reason  
And your scheming has caused me to cross the line

You lie, but I'm a pretty good liar  
You chose a game I can play better  
You're bright, oh but baby I'm clever  
So you might as well let me tell you

It's not too late to do yourself a favour  
And walk away  
Though I know that's never been your nature  
By the way  
You've put yourself in danger 'cause you're playing with my heart  
Playing with my heart  
You're playing with my heart

For heaven's sake what are you thinking baby?  
You won't catch what you've been chasing  
Trust me when I say I can keep you running  
But I'm not coming, oh I won't come around

It's not too late to do yourself a favour  
And walk away  
Though I know that's never been your nature  
By the way  
You've put yourself in danger 'cause you're playing with my heart  
Playing with my heart  
You're playing with my heart"

Charlie sighed gently as she stood in her kitchen washing the dishes from dinner. With Leah at work and VJ at a friends' for a sleep over she had the place to herself for the evening so had sent Angelo a text message asking him to come over.

Since Joey had left that afternoon Charlie had spent a lot of time thinking about what she could do to change things. Joey was right about her, she was drowning and she needed to work out how to save herself. It had hurt her deeply to know that Joey had moved on, but what else could she have expected after the way things ended between them.

Charlie had had every chance to stop her from leaving while they stood on that wharf the day Joey left. Instead she couldn't say a thing to stop Joey from taking off to a whole new life that didn't include her. _Why did I ever think she would still be waiting for me? I couldn't wait for her...God everything is so messed up! The second I saw her standing outside...I wanted to forget the last ten months and pull her into a hug and never let go. How could I ever have let her go?_

_I still can't believe I actually kissed her. I don't think I've been that impulsive since...the first time I kissed her. It doesn't matter that...we're both with other people...those three seconds we shared kissing each other...was easily the best time in my life since we were first together. I know Joey felt it too. I just don't quite know where we go from here. She says she's moved on and I'm stuck with- -_

"Hey Charlie," Angelo greeted happily as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting Charlie's thoughts and causing her to drop one of the plates in the sink. While it didn't break it, Charlie was still not impressed that Angelo had waltzed into the house like he owned the place.

"Hi," Charlie grunted back to him as she grabbed a tea towel and dried her hands. "So you...ah sent me a message and asked me to come over," Angelo said awkwardly sensing Charlie's tone. "Mmm hmm," Charlie sighed. "You're still pissed off at me," Angelo realized, "Bout the whole..."

Charlie turned around, glaring at him, "The whole you invading my privacy, going through my stuff, then tracking down my ex so you can...flaunt yourself and us in front of her? You're right, I'm still pissed as hell at you." "C'mon Charlie," Angelo begged, "I gave Joey the letter and bought her here so you two can...sort things out. You told me yourself that you two never had any closure. And if you're gonna find a way to commit to me...you need to have closure between you and Joey."

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, knowing in her heart she could never find closure for the woman she still loved. "Charlie," Angelo interrupted lightly, "Why'd you ask me here tonight? 'Cause if it was just to vent your frustration about the things I've done...you've kinda already done that...so maybe it's now time for me to make it up to you."

Angelo took a step forward, intending on wrapping his arms around his girlfriends' waist, but was surprised when suddenly she darted around him. "That's not why I asked you here. I'll be back in a minute," Charlie told him as she walked away from him into the living room. Angelo leant against the counter, trying to work out how he could fix things between them...and trying to ignore the fact that Joey told him that Charlie had kissed her earlier that day. _Charlie wouldn't do that to me._

Angelo was bought out of his thoughts and grinned happily as Charlie walked back into the kitchen. His grin waivered as his eyes fell on a box Charlie had in her hands. "What's all this?" Angelo whispered. Charlie looked down at the box as she stood in front of him, "It's all your stuff you've left here or given me the last few months. Take your crap and get out!"

Before Angelo could react, Charlie shoved the box into his hands. Angelo stared down at its contents, then back up at Charlie, trying desperately not to begin crying. The thought of what this gesture meant...it broke his heart. "Charlie please...this doesn't mean..." Angelo pleaded with her softly.

"We're done Angelo," Charlie said firmly. "Don't say that...we can work through this," Angelo insisted. Charlie crossed her arms in front of her chest, "No we can't because I don't want to. It's over between us." Angelo gripped the box tightly, "So that's it...your ex comes back to town and you dump me? Why are even bothering to break up with me...? Joey doesn't want you."

"You don't know the first thing about Joey wants," Charlie replied. "I saw her at the Surf Club just before. Joey told me she's moved on and that...she doesn't want you back," Angelo told her spitefully. "That's between her and me. It's got nothing to do with you anymore Angelo," Charlie stated. Angelo gritted his teeth, whispering, "Did you kiss her?"

"Yes," Charlie answered honestly. Angelo looked down at the floor, "Okay...that's okay I can forgive you." "Huh?" Charlie stared at him. Angelo placed his box down on the counter gently, "You're confused and you wanted to see if your feelings for Joey were still there so you kissed her. That's okay, I can forgive you." "Well that's...great Angelo...but I really don't care...it's over between you and me," Charlie replied.

"Don't say that," Angelo begged, "We can make things work between us." "Give it up Angelo, it's not gonna work. It wasn't working before and it certainly won't work now," Charlie stated firmly. "That's not true. I mean yeah we've had our problems but who hasn't? We were getting past all our problems and...we have something really special here Charlie," Angelo told her miserably.

"There was nothing special about what we had. Why can't you see that?" Charlie asked. "Because I love you," Angelo whispered. Charlie looked down at the floor, "I don't love you...I never did. I'm sorry if I hurt you but this is never going to work between us when I don't care for you the way you do for me."

Angelo swallowed deeply, "So this is...what? Goodbye? 'Thanks for some good times but now my ex is back you don't matter to me anymore'? I'm sorry did you miss the part where Joey's happy with her new girlfriend and doesn't want to get back together with you?"

"Doesn't change things," Charlie whispered, "Even if Joey and I...can never get back together...that doesn't mean I should be with you." "We both know that ain't true! Charlie you couldn't be single if your life depended on it!" Angelo claimed forcefully. "And that's a good enough reason to be with you?" Charlie demanded.

Angelo smirked, "We both know how this will end...you're gonna think that you and Joey have a chance together, and then you're gonna see her with her new girlfriend. You'll see how in love they are with one another...and you're gonna come running back to me."

"If Joey's happy now...I am not gonna stand in her way," Charlie claimed, unable to believe her own lie, "Besides is that enough for you? The only reason for me to be with you is...'cause I can't be with the person I...love?" "I love you enough to look past that and we both know your feelings for me are strong...you know deep down you love me too," Angelo insisted.

Charlie shook her head disbelievingly, trying to stifle a laugh, "Angelo...where you been? Is there a part of your brain that has been ignoring what's right in front of you? You said you read my letter...did you ignore all the parts where I said...you know what? Forget it. This is just typical you. How many times did I state in the letter I was sick and tired of your controlling ways on top of the fact that you don't have a clue how I really feel about you? Even now I'm telling you that I don't love you and you're still ignoring that fact! We don't have a future Angelo...we never did."

"We can have a future together Charlie, a good one. Why can't you see that?" Angelo pleaded, refusing to let go, "You don't have a future with Joey...so why are you saying no to a future with me?"

Charlie bit her lip hard, tired of Angelo's insistence, "Because it's wrong. I can't be with you when my heart isn't in it. Angelo I care enough about you to know that. If I was to stay with you it would be selfish of me. I can't be in a relationship with you just because it's better than being lonely. Maybe it would work for a few more weeks...months...God we could draw this out for years...but it'll still end the same. You would hate me for staying with you. For not been able to give you the love you want. That feeling will eat away at you until you can't stand to be around me. You deserve better. You deserve someone who can truly love you and commit to you."

Angelo sighed deeply, "I will never hate you. I could never feel that way about you. You can be the person who will love me and you'll find a way to commit to me. We'll work through this--"

Charlie had had enough of Angelo's pleas, and took a step forwards. Grabbing the box of Angelo's stuff off the counter, she shoved it into his chest again, "I've heard enough Angelo. You can't make me change my mind. I'm in love with Joey and I have been since the day I met her. Being with you after she left...you were nothing but...convenient. I don't care if she never gives me another chance because she's happily moved on. If I have a chance to fight for her...then I'm gonna find a way to do that. And I don't need you getting in the way of that."

"Charlie...accept it...Joey doesn't want you and you're gonna end up crying to me when you find that out the hard way," Angelo told her smugly. "That's it," Charlie decided, "I've had enough of this. Get out now Angelo before I throw you out! It's over between us and that's final." Angelo stared at her pleadingly, "Charlie please I'm--"

Charlie finally gave up on trying to reason with him, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Get out now!" Angelo sighed defeatedly, but didn't budge. Charlie yanked him by his shirt and pushed him towards the door. As he found himself outside he turned around to try again and convince her not to break it off, but Charlie had slammed the door in his face.

Angelo held his box in one hand, and slammed his palm hard against the closed door, doing nothing but bruising his hand. Angelo shook his hand and stormed off away from Charlie. Angelo couldn't believe how humiliated he felt. His girlfriend had broken up with him and thrown him out of her house all for the love of another woman...who didn't want her.

As Angelo trudged back to his place he began to relax slightly, as he decided that Charlie was just taking her frustrations out on him. Charlie was nothing but upset at the fact her life is in 'ruins' and Joey's life is..._damn near perfect. It's okay...I'll forgive Charlie for this. I won't hold her actions tonight against her when she comes crying back to me when she realizes Joey doesn't love her._

Once Charlie heard Angelo leave her place, she sighed gently and collapsed against the kitchen door. Seated on the ground with her knees pulled up against her chest, Charlie buried her face in her hands, brushing away the tears and trying to ignore the thoughts that kept telling her that Angelo was right..._Joey doesn't want me._


	9. When It Comes

_Thanks guys for your reviews!_

_Glad you're happy that CA are no more :P_

_JSCO81 you're in luck - I don't have any plans for Angelo to come back into this fic...for the time being. But you never know when he might rock up again. Though it doesn't mean I need Angelo back - there's other ways to create a lil drama :P_

_Enjoy guys!_

"**When It Comes"**

"_I study up my hollow  
Piece of wood to follow  
A day that doesn't come  
To the lucky_

And I realize there's tomorrow  
But I would rather wallow  
In the rain then moods that seem  
So pot-lucky

Well I'm cruising El Paseo  
In my off-white coup back '65  
Or I'm cruisin down my own street  
And my hooptie says to me  
You better hang on to your bench seat  
I'm gonna take you for a ride

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

So I wait for fate to find me  
A ball of string unwind me  
Uncomfortable as a centrefold

And I realize your behind me  
To help and humankind me  
To see my songs can be retold

Well I'll be gone tomorrow  
Yes I'm on the road tomorrow  
So next time that I see you in school  
It won't be for too long

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

And I want a leather jacket  
But only if I have the time  
Well, I'll comb my hair like Elvis  
And grab an old Gretsch 59

And you'd hardly recognize me if you  
Saw me from behind

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

And I'll let you know  
When it comes  
Just when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

And I'll let you know  
I'll let you know  
Well I'll let you know"

Charlie entered the Diner the following day, looking through the busy crowd of the new-look Diner she spotted Ruby at one of the tables. Taking a sharp breath Charlie walked over to join her, greeting her daughter anxiously, "Hey Rubes." "Hi," Ruby smiled weakly, "You gonna sit down?" Charlie nodded and sat down next to Ruby, "So...ah Joey's not here yet?" Ruby looked down at her phone in her hands, "Nope. She just texted to say she's running late and is leaving Aden's place now."

Charlie smiled, hopeful, that Joey had decided to be 'running late' on purpose to give Charlie and Ruby a few moments alone to talk. As Charlie had told Joey, her relationship with Ruby was still fragile. Although they were back to talking to one another, Charlie didn't know whether it was in Ruby's best interests to began acting like her mother or continue on in the sisterly fashion they always did, and she was too afraid to ask the younger girl what she expected of her.

Charlie nodded at Ruby, "Did Joey say if that's where she stayed last night at Aden's? She talked about staying at the Caravan Park is all." "Yeah she said in her text that she'll be staying with him for a couple days...so I guess that means she's not staying with you. So...ah what happened between you two yesterday? You said you were gonna call and...you never did," Ruby said sadly. "I'm sorry Rubes," Charlie apologised, "Things just got a little...crazy last night. I broke things off with Angelo...and he didn't take it too well...he kind of upset me with some of the things he said."

Ruby stared at Charlie surprised, "You really broke things off with him...? Oh thank God! I wasn't sure if it was ever appropriate of me to say something because I didn't want you to have to choose between him and me but you can do so much better than that tool! And that is so typical of him to make you feel bad for dumping him."

Charlie broke into a grin, "Good to have your support Rubes! I guess I kind of always picked up on your feelings about...'the tool.' Really wished I could've taken your silent advice and ended things with him sooner but...it is what it is. And I don't see a future with Angelo...I never did...especially when he's the type of guy who does act so childish when he doesn't get his own way."

Ruby smiled anxiously, "So...does this mean what I think it means...? You and Joey...back together?" Charlie stroked a few strands of hair behind her ear nervously, "No. No we're not back together." "Oh c'mon Charlz," Ruby groaned, "I know you probably want to do the respectful thing by Angelo and at least give it a couple days before you and Joey officially get back together but--"

Charlie held up her hands, ending Ruby's rant, then sighing gently, "Joey and I...we're just friends...she's seeing someone Rubes." "Oh...really...? Are you sure...?" Ruby asked confused. "Well it's not the kind of thing you make up Ruby," Charlie frowned. Ruby sighed, "I'm sorry...just yesterday when we had coffee together...you were all Joey talked about. Guess I kinda assumed...are you okay with it?"

Charlie shrugged, "Kinda have to be don't I? If I want to still be friends with her..." "I guess but..." Ruby raised her eyebrow, "You and Joey have hardly ever been...just friends. Do you really think you can manage it?" "We've been...just friends before..." Charlie claimed unconvincingly. "Oh...oh yeah of course...how could I forget? I mean with the Joey totally crushing on you the whole time...and you obviously secretly crushing on her...oh yeah you two...just good friends," Ruby teased.

Charlie blushed, "Well it's not like that this time. I mean yes I broke up with Angelo but I had to do it regardless of if Joey and I have a shot together. And Joey's happy now with this new girl so...I'm happy for her." "So you didn't...I dunno maybe spend all of last night working out ways to win her back?" Ruby grinned. "No...I...maybe. Doesn't matter anyway...like I said Joey's happy," Charlie told her, then spotting Joey walking into the restaurant, "And Joey's here now so you'll have to tell me your ideas for winning her back another time."

Ruby grinned at Charlie, glad that she wouldn't be opposed to hearing her ideas on how the two women could re-kindle their relationship. _Ideas on winning her back...Charlie so isn't okay with the just friends thing! _"Hey Jo, come sit down," Ruby motioned her over to their table. "Hey girls, sorry I'm late...hope you found something to talk about while waiting for me," Joey greeted as she sat down opposite Charlie.

"As a matter of fact we did," Ruby said slyly, but received a sharp kick in the shins under the table from Charlie, "Ow…duh Charlz here was just telling me that she broke up with Angelo last night." "Really? That's ah…interesting timing," Joey noted, trying not to break into a huge smile at the news. "Had to happen eventually so…figured now was as good a time as any," Charlie shrugged it off. Joey nodded, "Well good for you if that's the right thing to do."

Before Charlie could thank her the girls were interrupted by Leah, Irene, and Colleen who all took their time welcoming Joey back to the Bay. Leah took a moment, sitting down with the group, for Joey to tell her what she'd been up to since she left the Bay, before taking their orders and scurrying back to work. Charlie grinned at Joey's newfound confidence at having all these people standing around asking questions about her, but frowned gently when Joey mentioned to Leah she had a girlfriend back in the City and was only in town for several days. _I shouldn't be getting jealous…should I?_

Once Leah had left the girls alone, Ruby turned to Joey, "So…will we get to meet this new girlfriend of yours? You know…just make sure that she's as good as you say she is." Charlie rolled her eyes at Ruby's nosiness, then frowned again at the prospect of seeing Joey happy with another girlfriend. Joey glanced uneasily at Charlie, "I…don't think so Rubes. Gabby's busy with work so…I doubt she'd be able to make it up here while I'm here."

"But if…Charlie and I happened to come and visit you in the City…?" Ruby persevered. "Then you're welcome to stop by anytime and meet Gabby if she's there," Joey decided. "I'm just looking out for you, making sure you're not…dating a psycho or anything," Ruby teased. "Gabby's perfectly normal," Joey giggled, "Definitely not a psycho. She's a…really good person…really good friend too." "Mmm hmm," Ruby mouthed, "Friend huh? Are you sure you're actually dating her?"

Joey rolled her eyes, "I know it's probably not the answer you wanted but yes Gabby and I are dating." "And why wouldn't I want you to be dating her?" Ruby asked faking innocence. Joey gazed at Charlie nervously, noticing Charlie looked like she was about to throttle Ruby for being so intrusive, "Well I guess 'cause maybe…you thought Charlie and I…so anyway enough about my love life…how's things going between you two?"

"We're trying to get things back on track for us…aren't we Rubes?" Charlie answered, "I…ah told Joey everything yesterday." Ruby nodded, "Yeah…things are starting to get back to normal for us…which is good. So Charlie told you the truth? Glad to see you're being open and honest with people Charlie. So ah…Jo…you're okay with it?"

Joey smiled, "Course I am. It doesn't bother me at all that you're Charlie's daughter. I understand why she lied to me and…that's okay. It doesn't make me feel any different about you or Charlie." Ruby clasped her hands together, "Good, sorry it's still something I'm getting used to. Guess I wasn't sure if you were going to freak out. I'm sure most people would, finding out a huge secret like that about their girlfrie--girlf--duh…"

"Friend," Joey finished for her quietly, avoiding Charlie's disappointed gaze. "Right…of course…your friends. Sorry just when I think of the pair of you…'friend's is hardly the word I'd use," Ruby smirked, "So there really is no chance for the two of you?" Charlie swallowed hard, "I think that's enough Rubes…Joey's happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Thanks Charlie," Joey whispered, then without acknowledging her movements, Joey leaned across the table, entangling her hand with Charlie's. Charlie smiled back re-assuringly, and also without noticing she squeezed Joey's hand and began gently stroking Joey's palm with her fingers. Ruby shook her head at their action, noticing the pair were staring intently at one another, and had barely noticed their hand-holding interaction.

"Orders up," Colleen interrupted the pair, placing everyone's food in front of them. Smiling gently at the pair, Colleen quickly made herself scarce once the meals were served. Ruby stifled a huge laugh when she watched as Joey and Charlie picked up their forks with their free hands, then realized their other hand was too pre-occupied to be able to pick up their knives. Ruby giggled softly as she saw the two women blush deeply as they realized their interaction, but felt bad for them when they let go of each other, and Ruby watched the pained expression cross both their faces at the loss of contact. Ruby was almost about to suggest that the women just hold hands and eat their meals one-handed when Joey's phone started ringing.

Glancing at the caller ID, Joey smiled at Charlie uneasily before excusing herself from the table and walked outside. Taking a few steps down towards the beach, she flipped her phone open, "Hey Gabby." "Hey Jo, what's happening? How's the Bay?" Gabby asked cheerfully on the other end. Joey smiled, "Its good. I'm just kinda having lunch right now." "Ooh lunch with the ex. Should I be jealous?" Gabby teased playfully.

"Gabs," Joey warned softly. "Ah c'mon Jo you know I'm teasing," Gabby told her lightly, "So how goes the lunch with her?" "It's good catching up with Charlie. She's a good friend. I'm having lunch with her…duh…um Ruby as well. Kinda really missed her," Joey replied. "Good to hear things are going well. So how long you planning on staying there?" Gabby asked. Joey chewed on her lip, "Couple days…not like I got a job to get back to. I'm staying with one of my friends, Aden."

"Cute, bleach-blonde guy you mentioned a few times?" Gabby remembered. "That'd be the one…although I don't think I ever described him as cute," Joey chuckled. "I'm sure you did at some point," Gabby teased, "So what are your plans for tonight?" Joey walked down to the wooden fence in front of the beach, "Don't know yet. Might have a quite one with Aden or go have some drinks with him down at Noah's bar." "Would you like some company?" Gabby asked. Joey creased her eyebrows, "Depends who you're talking about."

Joey smiled as she felt two warm hands reach up behind her, then sneak around to place over her eyes, "Guess who?" Joey's grin grew wider, as she flicked her mobile off, "Hey you." Gabby removed her hands from over Joey's eyes and slipped them down behind her waist, "No fair you were supposed to play along and guess." Joey relaxed in the embrace, running her hands along Gabby's arms, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

Gabby shrugged, "Had some holidays owing to me, figured it was time I used some. 'Sides I kinda missed having you around." "So this isn't…some kind of jealously thing?" Joey asked lightly. Gabby leaned up whispering in Joey's ear, "Jealous of you and the cop? Nah, not at all. Seriously this isn't a jealousy thing. You said she needs some help getting her life back on track and I trust you. Plus you told me all these great things…along with the bad things…about this town, and I was curious to see it all for myself. Are you mad that I came here?"

"Surprised, yes. Mad, no, of course not," Joey decided, "I'm glad you're here. It's been so weird coming back here. It feels like I was here a lifetime ago." "Yeah I figured you might need a little reminder of your new life if that's okay with you," Gabby smiled. "With all the memories of the past, it's good to have some new ones too," Joey grinned, "I still can't believe you followed me here all on your own…you are on your own right?"

Gabby chuckled, "Yes I'm here on my own. The BFF and I do spend time apart you know." "Yeah right, you're like attached at the hip. I'm lucky to get you alone for longer than a few minutes," Joey teased. "Hey if it wasn't for her we'd never have met right?" Gabby pointed out. "Very true," Joey agreed.

"Hate to ruin this lovely moment but did you say something about eating lunch, 'cause I'm staving after that bus ride here?" Gabby told her. Joey glanced uneasily back at the Diner. Gabby bit her lip, "Unless it's too…early for me to meet the cop and you'd prefer me to maybe just go get some food elsewhere while you finish your meal…"

"C'mon," Joey smiled as she began to lead them towards the Diner, entangling her hand with Gabby's, "I'm sure Charlie and Ruby would be happy to meet you…at the very least I can introduce you to them and if it's okay with…them we might stay for the rest of the meal. Besides if we stay for lunch and things get really awkward I could always send you into the kitchen to start talking about your love of food with the chef and good friend of mine, Leah." "Great…so now I know your escape plan if things aren't going well," Gabby teased. Joey chuckled nervously.

Later that evening, Charlie sat in front of Martha at Noah's bar. She was happily drowning a few of her sorrows in a glass of wine, after spending the afternoon watching Joey and her new girlfriend being so…_Gah…in love?! _Charlie hated to admit the fact that Gabby was gorgeous and she and Joey made an adorable couple.

Gabby was tall, tanned, hazel eyes with shoulder-length light brown hair. And when she was around Charlie noticed how much Joey was glowing. Charlie swigged the last mouthful of the liquid. Placing the empty wine glass on the counter, she was about to ask Martha for another round, when an unfamiliar voice behind her interrupted her, "You look like you could use another drink. Mind if I shout the next round?"

_***_

_So what do you think of Joey's new girl? Is she bound to cause trouble or will Joey end up breaking her heart?_

_And who's the new mystery person at the end there with Charlie? And is she/he - ah the mystery :P - gonna shake things up?_

_Let me know what you think by clicking that cute lil 'Review' button below :P_


	10. Always Love

_Loved your reviews last time guys!_

_But sadly no one managed to guess who the mystery character at the end of the last chapter is - okay so it's my fault I made it too difficult but let's see who works it out before the end of this chapter. Now no cheating and scrolling to the bottom - let me know what you think :P_

_Musician17 - I have missed your reviews so you better hold your promise and make it up to me soon :P_

_JSCO81 - Charlie and things she regrets - wow that's quite a list. Not sure I want to add to it lol!_

_PMCC - I think Charlie's gotta do some proper stepping up first if she wants things to change and this chapter may just be a start - And I'd give Gabby at least a small chance first...I've got a few things set in motion for her :P_

_Fili - Evil or crazy? Would I do that to Joey...? Second thought don't answer that lol! But I do hope you like what I've got planned :P_

_KimmyLove - There's always drama with me involved. Hope you like this stranger I've introduced_

_CJ4eva - Well I said no one guessed it so I'm happy to say no way in hell is it Angelo - but sadly it's not Joey either :)_

_Phoenix - Glad you're liking how this story's playing out_

_Movie249 - Bwa ha ha!! A KNOB!? Ha loves it! :P_

_Lil20 - Well since you asked so nicely below are all the YouTube links to the songs I've used so far in this fic :P I did only provide the link to Collide as obviously CJ video but I can certainly give you some non-CJ links. If anyone has any special requests of songs let me know :P_

_Hope more of you pay attention to them lol! It's a pain finding the right song for a chapter. Now I will admit that I haven't actually watched many of these clips 'cause my laptop doesn't like YouTube - seriously everytime I try to load something from YouTube it flicks my laptop off...I think it's trying to tell me something. So anyway I just quickly got these links at work for you so I hope they're all right and I'm not making you watch some awful clips - but I probably am._

_Always Love - .com/watch?v=g9NenfO1HWs  
When It Comes - .com/watch?v=ybUdMd6umJQ  
Playin' With My Heart - .com/watch?v=gVCCjBVDeS0  
A Place Called Home - .com/watch?v=KDkxz4fcvJo  
Don't Say It's Too Late - .com/watch?v=LmZ6DR_AR_U  
Shape of My Heart - .com/watch?v=0dx-hOveXGs  
I Don't Know You Anymore - .com/watch?v=kawc6quaSSE  
If You're Heart's Not In It - .com/watch?v=mTn_hrgpmPM  
Caught in the Middle - .com/watch?v=acRf6EIX4HQ_

_Now enough of my ramblings - on with the fic :P_

"**Always Love"**

"_To make a mountain of your life  
Is just a choice  
But I never learned enough  
To listen to the voice that said  
Always Love, hate will get you every time  
Always Love, don't wait til the finish line_

Slow demands come 'round  
Squeeze the air and keep the rest out  
It helps to write it down  
Even if you then cross it out

But Always Love, hate will get you every time  
Always Love, don't wait til the finish line

Self-directed lives  
I want to know what it'd be like to  
Aim so high above  
Every card that has been dealt you

Always Love  
Hate will get you every time  
Always love  
Hate will get you

I've been held back by something  
Yeah. You said to me quietly on the stairs,  
I've been held back by something  
Yeah. You said to me quietly on the stairs.  
You said  
Hey, you good ones.  
Hey, you good ones.

To make a mountain of your life  
Is just a choice  
But I never learned enough  
To listen to the voice that told me  
Always Love, hate will get you every time  
Always Love, hate will get you

I've been held back by something  
Yeah, You said to me quietly on the stairs,  
I've been held back by something  
Yeah, You said to me quietly on the stairs  
You said..  
Hey, you good ones  
Hey, you good ones  
Hey, you good ones"

Charlie frowned slightly as she turned around to face the new arrival who'd offered to buy her a drink at the bar. Charlie gave the woman the once over, comfortable to admit to herself that the woman in front of her was gorgeous. The woman was tall, with blue eyes, bleach-blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders, and she was evenly tanned.

Charlie couldn't find her voice, so the woman instead smiled and took a seat on the stool next to Charlie, "I'll take your silence as acceptance of my offer," then getting Martha's attention, "Two tequila shots please." Charlie cocked her head to the side, "Didn't happen to notice the fact that I'm not drinking tequila shots?" The woman smirked at her, "I know. The shots are both for me." Martha placed the shots down on the counter, to which the woman told her, glancing at Charlie, "And can you get another round for my new friend?"

Martha looked surprised at the woman's request, and more so as Charlie nodded her okay. Martha had heard the rumours that Joey was back in town so was slightly astonished that Charlie would be sitting at the bar, drinking with another woman. Martha poured Charlie another glass, and placed it in front of her. Martha was disappointed when she was called away by some other patrons as she was curious about this new girl.

Charlie nervously took a sip of her wine, "So do you normally walk into bars and buy girls drinks?" "Course not…well yeah but just the lonely and depressed looking ones," the woman joked, "Sorry I'm new in town and was kinda looking for a place to hang out for a little while. A friend of mine's here but I thought it'd be too early to go surprise her so I figured I could do with a drink and some friendly conversation from a local."

Charlie tilted her head to the side, "Well I guess you're in luck…you managed to find a lonely and depressed girl who's also a local. Some friendly conversation never hurts I guess. I'm Charlie. Charlie Buckton." Charlie struck out her hand to gently shake the girls' hand. The woman downed her first tequila shot before reaching out and shaking Charlie's hand, "Charlie Buckton huh? Well it is nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca Friend."

Charlie stared at Rebecca nervously as she released her hand and took another sip of her drink. Rebecca grinned as she shifted slightly on the stool, "So tell me Charlie…now we're such good friends…what's her name and how bad did she break your heart?"

Charlie stared at Rebecca wide-eyed, "Okay…how could you possibly know…that?" "Well…you're sitting in a bar, drinking alone…either you've got a broken heart or a drinking problem," Rebecca smirked. Charlie creased her eyebrows, "No I meant…how did you know…about the 'her' part?" "You just…seem the type," Rebecca answered, winking at Charlie. "Are you hitting on me?" Charlie asked, surprised by how confident she sounded.

Rebecca grinned goofily, then downed her second shot, before holding her arms up in a playful defensive manner, "Straight as an arrow hun. Sorry to disappoint." Charlie rolled her eyes, "You seem the type." "Aww c'mon don't tell me you're not disappointed," Rebecca teased, "I'm sorry but to answer your question properly about how I knew…I just have really good gaydar. My best friends' gay and I reckon I have better gaydar than she does." "You pegged me…with your gaydar?" Charlie asked anxiously as she took another few sips of her wine.

"Don't look so shocked, you don't hide it well…c'mon I'm kidding. I'm sensing you're not that comfortable talking about this," Rebecca said lightly, "So hey we can talk about something else if you want…or you can always tell me to go annoy someone else if you wish." Charlie stared at the girl curiously, "I'm sorry it's just…I haven't really spoken to anyone about all this. I've never really been good with…opening up about my feelings."

"Well you know what they say…there are some things you can only say to strangers," Rebecca pointed out. Charlie nodded, then taking another sip of wine, "Maybe it might help me to talk to…someone about…everything that I'm confused about. Or not…I'm sorry the last thing you want is to listen to someone's problems." "Do I look busy?" Rebecca asked. Charlie shook her head. "Then c'mon…why don't we go for a walk down at the beach. Seems a better place than here for deep conversation," Rebecca suggested.

A few minutes later, Charlie found herself walking along the beach with Rebecca. It felt odd to just somehow connect with this random girl but Charlie knew she needed to find someway to vent her frustrations about her situation. After spending the afternoon having lunch with Joey, then having Gabby show up and surprise Joey, Charlie was forced to confess to herself how jealous she was of the 'new girl.' While Joey and Gabby both refrained from been too affectionate, Charlie tried to take her jealousy in stride during the meal, but found herself increasingly upset at herself for destroying her relationship with Joey and effectively giving Joey the chance to move on. And she'd taken it.

Rebecca noticed how quiet Charlie was, "Why don't you start by answering the questions I asked earlier…? What's her name and how bad did she break your heart?" Charlie dug her hands into her jeans pockets, "Her name is Joey. And it's not so much how bad she broke my heart…but how bad I broke both our hearts…mine more than hers as it turns out." "Tell me about her," Rebecca whispered.

Charlie continued walking along the woman, then stared over at the ocean, "Joey's the only woman I've ever loved." "Ah…so hence you being shocked when I called you on your sexuality," Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah…I'm not exactly sure what to call myself…so it's a little bit strange when someone labels you," Charlie explained, "Anyway the story is…we met, I fell for her, I freaked, then I told her I loved her and we got together. We got outed almost immediately, then I really freaked and cheated on her. So then I really, really freaked and lied to her about it, but she found out. Then she left…then there was kinda this whole part where I really, really, really freaked and started dating my ex-boyfriend who had been in jail for…and now I'm just freaking you out huh?"

"Every time you add another 'really' I get a little more scared," Rebecca joked. Charlie shrugged, "Yeah well I guess the only thing that matters is that I wasn't ready to accept my feelings for her and I cheated on her. I deserved to lose her." "So is that…how everything ended between you two…? Joey left and you…started dating your ex-boyfriend?" Rebecca asked quietly.

Charlie dragged her sandals through the sand, staring down at her feet, "I broke up with my boyfriend last night…when Joey came back to town." Rebecca frowned, "So you and Joey…? Are you two giving it another shot?"

"No," Charlie snorted, "Joey's happy with her new girlfriend. She's moved on and I…need to accept that. I broke it off with the guy 'cause it wasn't gonna work between us…Joey being back in town just put the final nail in the coffin that used to be our relationship…I knew if I couldn't be with her…I couldn't be with anyone."

"Do you still love her?" Rebecca asked softly.

Charlie stared back out at the ocean, "I never stopped. From the day I met her…God if you really knew me and the way I never fall for anyone much less another woman you might understand why I freaked out when I was first with her. That's weak of me to use that as an excuse I guess. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. I on the other hand deserved the fact that while I was wallowing and wasting my life with a guy I didn't love, she was well and truly moving on.

I kept trying to convince myself that I wasn't still in love with her after she left, but I was kidding myself. It was always about her. I just kept our past relationship and feelings to myself. Like I said I haven't really spoken to anyone about Joey since she left. It's been hard dealing with all my feelings when she hasn't been here and people just thought I'd moved on. When Joey came back to the Bay yesterday, even though she told me she had a new girlfriend, Gabby, and I knew I don't really have another chance with her…I dunno…I guess I couldn't help but hope we might get another chance…"

"So do you think you might have a chance at getting her back?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I wish I knew," Charlie sighed, "I had to have lunch with the pair of them today. That was really hard to sit there and watch Joey being so happy when I'm not the reason. I know Joey didn't intentionally bring Gabby there to make me jealous. Gabby was really polite and didn't act like she was there to stamp her territory or anything like that. Just made me see while I was just wasting my time with a guy I didn't love I could've been out there trying to fix things with Joey. I know it would take a lot of work…but she's worth it."

"Okay so…hypothetically…" Rebecca took a deep breath, "If Joey did turn around and decided she wanted to be with you…it's just you said when you were first together that you freaked out…would you react that way this time around?"

A small smile curled through Charlie's lips, "No I wouldn't freak out at all. I love Joey enough to get through that for her. The whole being out and open with our relationship…I really feel like I'd be okay with it this time. I was so terrified of people's reactions last time, but when my friends and everyone found out, with the exception of Joey's homophobic brother and some pathetic high school kids, we didn't have anyone come and tell us our relationship is wrong. I know I have the support of the people who matter to me and I really should've focused on that last time instead of worrying about the reactions that no one ended up having. So yeah…right now if Joey gave me a chance…I wouldn't hesitate to stand anywhere and declare my feelings for her."

"Sounds like you've changed quite a bit…grown up a little bit since you got your heart broken," Rebecca mused.

Charlie licked her lips, "Yeah I think I have. I spent too much time worrying about everybody's reactions to my relationship with her and the change in my sexuality when really as long as I'm comfortable with who I am that's all that matters. Gay, bisexual…it's all irrelevant. All I do know is…if I had a second chance with Joey…I'd be proud to be with her. I wouldn't want to hide away or be ashamed of how I feel about her."

"Well it's about time you realized it," Rebecca grinned, then frowning softly, "So…just out of curiosity…Joey moving on with this new girl…are you going to try and fight for Joey?"

Charlie chewed on her lip, "I'm not sure. I mean the idea of not trying at all and just giving up…just doesn't seem right. But if I did try…I could end up losing her forever if I pushed too hard or if…she truly loves her new girlfriend Gabby. I'm happy that she's back in my life but I don't know if being just friends with her will ever be enough. Guess I'll just have to wait and see…but then again she's got a whole new life to get back to and she's only gonna be in town for a few days…"

"So if you have a chance while she's here…you're gonna take it aren't you?" Rebecca summed up. "Look all I want right now is to be friends if that's what Joey wants so…yeah I'll start there…being friends and see where it takes us," Charlie decided. Rebecca nodded, "Well it's a start…just don't get your hopes up…not that I want to be a downer after everything you've told me but…I just think it'd be better or else you'll end up getting your heart broken all over again."

Charlie blinked away several tears, "I guess you're right. However this plays out…I just need to be okay with whatever Joey wants us to be. I can't make her forgive me so we'll just see what happens. I'll start with offering her my friendship and whatever happens…will happen." "Sounds like the right attitude to me," Rebecca agreed, "Anyway…I hope you enjoyed the pep talk but I should probably head over to my friends'…let her know I'm in town."

"Right yes of course. Sorry to keep you…I didn't mean to…ramble about all my problems," Charlie apologised. "Sometimes you need a good ramble to sort through things," Rebecca grinned, "Besides I've had an…interesting evening hanging out with the town's most lonely and depressed resident." Charlie rolled her eyes, "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Yeah well I haven't even gotten to my problems yet…so we'll save that for next time," Rebecca joked. "I might hold you to that," Charlie promised, "So thanks…again for letting me ramble. Might not help but we'll see. So does this mean I might…see you again while you're in town?" "Count on it…somehow I have a feeling our paths are gonna cross while I'm here, Charlie Buckton," Rebecca revealed. Charlie smiled softly, "Then I look forward to crossing paths with you again, Rebecca Friend."

Both women turned around and walked back to the Surf Club car park silently.

Half hour later Rebecca walked up to an apartment. Pulling out a piece of paper with the address written on it to check she'd found the right one. Confirming that she was at the right place, she nervously knocked on the front door. Rebecca chewed on her lip until the door opened, but smiled gently at the girl who had opened it, "Hey Jo!"

"Becca…hey, what are you doing here?" Joey asked happily. Rebecca threw up her hands softly. Joey nodded knowingly, "Ah I get it. I came back to Summer Bay for a little while to help out a friend, Gabby came chasing after me to make sure I was okay and you…came chasing after Gabby."

Rebecca grinned, "You got me. C'mon she's my best friend and we've practically spent less than a few days apart since we were born…just wanted to make sure she was alright. 'Sides you're my friend too and I came here to make sure things were going okay for you in your home town…after all the dramatic and dangerous things you told us happened to you here."

"Well thanks Becca, I'm glad you've come here to check up on the pair of us," Joey smiled, "So how'd you know how to find this place anyway?" Rebecca held up the slip of paper, "Gabs called me and told me you were staying at this guy Aden's place, gave me the address, and she was gonna see if she could crash with you so…figured it was a start." Joey took a step backwards, "Well c'mon in. Aden's being at work all day so he doesn't even know Gabs is here…but I doubt he'll mind either of you being here…long as you don't mind the couch."

"Hey it's all good if you're cool with me just turning up on your door…your friends' doorstop, Jo?" Rebecca replied as she entered the apartment, placing her small backpack on the ground. "Well I can hardly say it's a surprise when you spend so much time hanging out with us…you know you really gotta get yourself a life Rebecca," Joey teased. "Oh very funny," Rebecca blushed, "So…is my BFF here or has she actually gotten sick of you yet?"

"Ooh that hurts Becca," Joey chuckled, miming the action of a knife being stabbed into her heart, "No she's here. Gabs is upstairs asleep. Do you want me to go wake her, let her know you're here?" Rebecca tilted her head, "Nah, I'll just surprise her in the morning. Actually I'm kind of glad we've got a moment to hang out alone."

Joey looked at Rebecca curiously as the girl moved to sit down on the couch, and Joey followed her sitting next to her, "That sounds…vaguely ominous." Rebecca turned to Joey, "Okay look I know what you're going to say but I swear to God it was just a coincidence when I bumped into her. I didn't even know who she was when I sat down next to her at the bar but then she introduced herself and…then we got to talking and…"

"Rebecca calm down…who did you bump into?" Joey asked confused. Rebecca took a deep breath, "Charlie…I bumped into your ex Charlie at Noah's bar. I figured I might find Gabby or you there or at least enjoy a drink with the locals before I made my way over here." Joey nodded softly, "Okay I know it's not like you'd go and harass her on purpose after everything I told you about her and the fact…that I kinda up and took off to help her. So you two…talked?"

Rebecca chewed on her lip, "Yeah the two of us…just randomly got to talking…mostly about you." "Oh…what'd she say?" Joey asked hesitantly. Rebecca turned to look Joey in the eyes, "That she's still in love with you…and she wants to be with you."

_***_

_What are we all thinking about Charlie turning a new leaf and being more open about her feelings? Will she open up to Joey about everything or was it just easy to talk to a random person?_

_So who here guessed that Rebecca was Gabby's BFF who I oh-so-briefly mentioned in the last chapter?_

_Oh and do we like her being so honest with Joey at the end there?_

_Review now :P_


	11. This Is Your Life

_Hi guys_

_Hope you liked the surprise character I threw in there and are wondering her place in this fic :P_

_Lil20 - Will Charlie regret telling Rebecca everything? We'll soon find out :P_

_JSCO81 - Always throwing in new twists - you should all come to expect it by now lol! Hope you enjoy the way I do take this!_

_Fili - The plot indeed thickens but no I can tell you Becca ain't crazy or evil as you'll soon find out_

_Kim - Yes Charlie does want Joey back so will she do anything about it?_

_CJ4eva - You love your CJ lovin' - gotta love it! Well we'll see what's coming up for the pair..._

_Oniz - The drama always gets amped up every chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Okay guys here's the link for Switchfoot's song - 'This is Your Life'_

_.com/watch?v=q3ChmTwli7U_

_I think this song is perfect for Charlie so let's see if she's 'who she wants to be' or if she'll do something to change it... _

_Enjoy guys and don't forget to review and let me know what you think :P_

"**This Is Your Life"**

"_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead  
Yesterday is a promise that you've broken  
Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes  
This is your life and today is all you've got now  
Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes_

This is your life, are you who you want to be?  
This is your life, are you who you want to be?  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be?  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

Yesterday is a kid in the corner  
Yesterday is dead and over

This is your life, are you who you want to be?  
This is your life, are you who you want to be?  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be?  
When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't close your eyes

This is your life are you who you want to be?  
This is your life are you who you want to be?

This is your life, are you who you want to be?  
This is your life, are you who you want to be?  
This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be?

_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose_

And you had everything to lose"

The following morning Joey and Rebecca were seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Joey stood up to pour them some coffee. "So Gabby still doesn't know I'm here?" Rebecca asked. "The lazy one is still asleep upstairs so no I haven't had the chance to tell her," Joey answered. "So…are you annoyed at me for talking to Charlie last night?" Rebecca questioned meekly.

Joey sat back at the table, placing a mug of coffee in front of Rebecca, "I'm not annoyed Becca. You had a random conversation with a random woman who turned out to be my ex…not like you did it on purpose. It's just…the thing I don't get…why'd you even tell me last night? Why'd you tell me that Charlie's still in love with me?"

"It's the truth Jo…you deserved to know," Rebecca explained. Joey frowned, "Okay you do realize that by telling me this…there was a small chance that I would…" "End up hurting Gabby and breaking it off with her to be with Charlie," Rebecca finished for her. Joey nodded, "Not saying you're right but…you're Gabs best friend…thought you'd be doing everything to protect her from getting hurt."

Rebecca took a sip of her coffee, "Yes Gabby is my best friend and I'd do anything to protect her. But you and I are friends too and I knew I couldn't lie to you…'sides it'd be awkward if we bumped into Charlie and she spilled the beans. She'd probably think we were double crossing her and you used me to get answers out of her. It wasn't like that…though I admit when she introduced herself…I was slightly keen to find out if she was gonna make trouble for you and Gabs."

Joey nodded, lightly biting the inside of her cheek, "So…she told you she thinks she's still in love with me…?" Rebecca placed her hand on top of Joey's on the table, entangling their fingers, "No…she told me she _is_ still in love with you and that she feels that she's strong enough to be with you publicly." "Please…this is Charlie we're talking about here…the one who completely freaked out at the 'idea' of being out with me," Joey shrugged.

"She's changed. Look I know it's not just enough for me to say it but from what you told me about her to the girl I had a heart to heart with last night…she's changed. She's decided her sexuality as 'irrelevant' and if she was given a chance…she would be proud to be with you," Rebecca replied. Joey hung her head, shaking it lightly, "I still don't think we're talking about the same person here."

"We are, trust me," Rebecca insisted, "She's changed and she's done that for you." "You really know how to confuse a girl don't you?" Joey confessed. "Yeah well you deserved to know how she feels. She was completely honest to me last night when she told me about her feelings for you. She didn't hold back and she really seemed to mean it when she said she would never be ashamed to be with you. Just think it through. I know it'll hurt Gabby if you still have feelings for Charlie but it's better then stringing her along," Rebecca told her softly. "I know and as much as I want to believe you when you say Charlie's changed…I'll believe it when I see it," Joey decided.

"Believe what when you see it?" Gabby asked sleepily as she walked into the kitchen. Joey looked up at her, "It's nothing Gabs. I'm surprised to see you up and about at this hour. You looked like you were gonna sleep all day." "Yeah well we don't all work at a bakery that opens at six in the morning," Gabby replied, yawning as she moved to stand behind Joey, squeezing her shoulders. "She's always such a pleasure in the morning isn't she Jo?" Rebecca giggled.

Gabby suddenly noticed Rebecca sitting next to Joey, "Oh my God, Becca what are you doing here?" Before Rebecca could respond, Gabby flung her arms around her tightly, "Didn't even see you sitting there." The girls broke their embrace. Rebecca smiled, "Well who did you think Joey was talking to, herself?" "It's not even seven in the morning, as if I was thinking at all," Gabby joked, as she sat down next to Joey, and entangled their hands.

"Well Grumpy Gabs is definitely up. Remind me why I came here to hang out with you guys instead of enjoying the empty apartment all to myself?" Rebecca sighed. "Aww Becca did you miss me already?" Gabby giggled. "She won't admit it but we know she did," Joey laughed, "Couldn't even go half a day without her sidekick around." "Who you calling a sidekick missy?" Gabby demanded playfully, before leaning forwards and pecking Joey on the lips.

"Urgh now I feel right at home with you two making fun of me then ending up with you two making out," Rebecca groaned. Joey kissed Gabby again shyly, "Becca's just jealous huh?" Gabby wriggled her eyebrows, "Yep just 'cause she hasn't got a girlfriend who's as hot as you." Rebecca nearly choked on her coffee she had just sipped, "Please…that is so not why I'm jealous…hello so not my type." Joey and Gabby giggled with laughter as Rebecca began blushing.

The three women were then interrupted as Aden stumbled into the kitchen sleepily. Aden raised his eyebrows at his best friend and the two other women with her. "Sorry about the City chick invasion," Gabby ventured. Aden broke into a smile, "Well the other day I was a guy with no housemates of my own and now God you send me three fine lookin' women…three gay women but hey…points for effort man!"

Joey stood up and walked over to Aden, ruffling his hair, "Morning Aid!" Rebecca screwed up her face playfully, "Why does everybody assume that I'm gay?" Gabby glanced at Joey, "Becca's a little bit slow isn't she? Don't worry Bec we'll be here to support you when you finally come bounding out of the closet." Rebecca tore off a piece of her toast and threw it at Gabby, hitting her in the face, "Sorry babe you know I'm straight. How many boyfriends will it take to convince you two to give it up already?"

"How many boyfriends have lasted longer than a few weeks 'cause they're just…'not right'?" Gabby challenged, then winking mischievously at Rebecca, "Face it Becca you'll realize the reason why one of these days. We're just hoping you realize it a little sooner." Rebecca sat there pouting, then looked up at Aden, "You didn't seriously think I was gay when you walked in here right?" Aden glanced nervously at Joey, then replied unconvincingly, "Nah…'course not."

Aden walked over to the counter to pour himself a coffee, while Joey sat back down next to Gabby. Aden turned back to the women, "So not that I mind the whole…City chick invasion but the pair of you would be…?" Joey took Gabby's hand again, "Aid this would be Gabby, the girl I told you about. And this one over here is Gabby's best friend, Rebecca." Aden nodded politely at each girl, "And the pair of you ladies followed our Joey all the way here to Summer Bay?"

"Well Gabby came to see me and Rebecca followed Gabby," Joey explained, "You don't mind them staying do you Aid?" "Don't bother me," Aden smiled. Joey giggled, "Obviously considering you came home last night and didn't even notice Rebecca sleeping on the couch. Mind too full of the gorgeous Nicole huh?" "Shut up," Aden blushed, "So anyway…what are you ladies planning on doing today?"

Half hour later the foursome were down at the beach. Aden had his surf board and was going to attempt to show Rebecca the basics on how to surf, before he had a shift in an hour at the bait shop. Joey and Gabby took a quick walk along the beach, hand in hand. They giggled as they kept glancing back to watch Rebecca's attempts at standing on the board – while it was on dry land of course.

"She's so uncoordinated, I don't know why she's even attempting it," Gabby laughed. "How is it that she has no coordination skills for surfing but managed to make it as a Personal Trainer?" Joey questioned. "Probably 'cause they hired her for her looks and personality over her lack of Personal Training skills," Gabby joked, "I mean she got you to sign up for self-defence classes. You can't tell me when she did that you weren't hopeful that she would be your instructor."

Joey blushed, then stared back at Aden trying to hold Rebecca on the board until she fell over again, "Oh c'mon…looking at her falling over like that…what kind of self-defence moves would I learn? Lesson One: Beating the bad guys by falling over and tripping over yourself!"

The girls turned around and began walking back to the pair when Alf walked up to them, "Hey Joey, have you got a moment love?" "Sure Alf, what's up? Oh ah Alf this is Gabby, Gabby this is our resident Mr. Summer Bay himself, Alf Stewart," Joey introduced the pair.

Alf nodded politely at Gabby, "Joey I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm sure Aden's told you he's working down at the Bait Shop for me. Well I was just in the Diner and Irene mentioned that her and Leah were gonna ask Aden to work a few shifts at the Diner for them. I mean Aden's been good for the Bait Shop but I don't think he sees it as a long term job. I'm looking for someone who might be able to do some work down there for me to cover a few shifts and was wondering if you knew anybody."

"Well no sorry Alf I – oww!" Joey winced and glanced at Gabby questioningly as Gabby elbowed her softly in the ribs. "Well you know…you're looking for work, Mr. Stewart is offering some work that I'm sure you'd be good at so…" Gabby pointed out. Joey frowned, "Yeah but…we're not exactly planning on staying in town for long and I don't want to take a job that I'll probably have to give up in a week or so."

Alf grinned, "Joey love you'd be perfect. Don't you worry that you won't be in town for long. A week or so is more than okay with me and if you decide to stick around town then I'd love to have you and Aden working for me. Come see me at the Surf Club tomorrow and we'll talk about it some more."

Joey blinked shocked as Alf walked away from the pair, "What just happened?" "I think you…just got yourself a job girlfriend," Gabby grinned. Joey raised her eyebrow, "No…really?" "C'mon Jo that's great for you. Even if it's just temporary. It might be nice to stick around town for a couple weeks. Let's go share the good news with your new workmate," Gabby insisted as she gently dragged Joey back over to Aden and Rebecca.

A few hours later, Joey was lying on the beach sunbaking as she watched Gabby and Rebecca swimming in the surf, and attempting to surf on Aden's surfboard which he'd left for them when he went off to work. Ruby was out walking along the beach when she spotted Joey lying in the sand. She went over and sat next to Joey, "Hey Joey. How's things?" "Hey Rubes. Things are really good. What about you?" Joey asked. Ruby shrugged, "Yeah not bad. Went over to Charlie's this morning and had breakfast with her. It was okay I guess."

"Things are still weird between you two aren't they?" Joey realized. Ruby sighed, "I really want them to get better between us. I just don't know how. I still don't know how I'm supposed to act around her. She hasn't really…made it clear on whether or not she just wants to be my sister or my…mother. Maybe she's waiting for me to work out what I want."

"Maybe she is but…she's the adult and she probably needs to be the one to take the lead. She's probably just too afraid of pushing too hard and losing you again. I'll talk to her for you if you want," Joey offered.

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Jo. That'd be nice. So how are things with you and Charlie?" Joey bit her lip, "They're good I think. I got the feeling she was…a little annoyed at me yesterday at lunch." "Oh you mean 'cause halfway through the new girlfriend showed up and you invited her to join us for lunch? Not your finest hour Jo I gotta be honest," Ruby chuckled. Joey hung her head, "Is she okay? I didn't mean to…hurt her."

"Yeah I know you didn't. She knows it too. Charlie just needs to realize that she's made some mistakes and you deserve to be happy…but it's up to you on who that's with," Ruby hinted innocently. "Well…we'll see what happens but I'm…kinda happy right now," Joey admitted.

Ruby glanced up at the two women in the surf, "So who's that other chick with Gabby?" "Oh that's her best friend, Rebecca. She kinda followed Gabs here to hang out with us. The pair of them are kinda inseparable. Their mums were best friends so they were pretty much raised together," Joey told her.

"They look pretty close," Ruby observed, "Are you sure they're not…?" Joey rolled her eyes, "They're friends Ruby, like me and…duh…never mind." Ruby broke into a huge grin, "What...? Like you and Charlie? Nice one Jo, I'll be sure not to tell Gabby that one." Joey blushed, "Shut up…that so wasn't what I was about to say…"

"Sure it wasn't," Ruby giggled, "Well I think it's nice that the pair of them are really good friends and have been their whole lives. And hey look they're on their way over here now so I'll quit teasing you about Charlie." Gabby sat down next to the girls, while Rebecca offered to go get the group some drinks from the Diner.

Walking up towards the Diner, Rebecca spotted Charlie standing against the fence watching the group, "So we cross paths again Charlie Buckton." "Like you didn't know that was gonna happen, Rebecca," Charlie said angrily. Rebecca held out her hands calmly, "Hey now it's not what you think. Guessing you spotted us all down at the beach there and now know that Gabby and I are…"

"Pretty good friends," Charlie finished, "Was that fun last night for you? Asking me all those questions? Trying to find out if I was trying to win back Joey, breaking your friends' heart in the process?"

"C'mon now Charlie I think you know it wasn't like that. Trust me I had no idea who you were when I met you at the bar last night…okay well I knew of you from what Joey had told me but it's not like I went there to hunt you down and tell you to stay away from Joey," Rebecca began explaining. "Okay…I believe you," Charlie decided, trusting Rebecca's honesty, "So why did you ask all those questions last night?"

Rebecca tilted her head to the side, "Well maybe I was just…mildly curious about you when you introduced yourself. After what I've heard about you anyone would be. I'm sorry if you think I was using what you said last night. I promise I haven't even told Gabby that we met and even though I don't want her getting hurt by all this…if you and Joey are meant to be then I'm not gonna get in the way by telling Gabby that she needs to keep Joey away from you. Gabby wouldn't do that to Joey anyway, she loves Joey enough not to hurt her. But you know I ah…I told Joey a little bit of what you said last night."

Charlie's eyes widened, "What'd you say to her…? What'd she say to you?" Rebecca smiled softly, "Told her you've changed and if you have a chance…you'd be proud to be with her." Charlie swallowed hard, then repeated, "And Joey…she said…?" "Well…honestly Charlie…she said that she wished she could believe me…but she'll believe it when she sees it…," Rebecca confessed, "I'm gonna…go get the group some drinks from the Diner. Maybe I'll see you down at the beach with the others when I get back."

Charlie watched Rebecca take off towards the Diner, then pursing her lips she repeated to herself, "She'll believe it when she sees it."

Later that evening, Joey was making herself dinner at Aden's. Hearing a knock on the front door, she went to answer the door. "Charlie," Joey whispered breathlessly as she found Charlie on her doorstep. Joey blushed nervously as she stared at Charlie gently, noticing that Charlie was dressed beautifully in a short black dress, with her hair straightened and flowing down her back.

"Hey Jo," Charlie whispered anxiously as she felt Joey's eyes roaming her body. "Ah…what are you doing here?" Joey asked softly. Charlie bit her lip, "Are…um…Gabby and Rebecca here?" Joey shook her head, "They wanted to go see a movie with Aden and Nicole. I wasn't really up for it…kinda tired after the last couple days…so I was just making myself some dinner. Do you…want to come in and join me?"

"Actually I'm here to…come out with me tonight," Charlie stated confidently, making sure it wasn't a question. "Excuse me?" Joey whispered confused. "Come out with me tonight," Charlie repeated, "Come out and have dinner with me." Joey's heart skipped a beat, "Are you asking me out on a date Charlie?"

Charlie nervously slipped some strands of hair behind her ear, "It's not a date…it's just two friends enjoying some conversation over a meal. Come out with me tonight." Joey sighed gently, "So it's…not a date?" "It's not a date," Charlie confirmed convincingly to Joey.

"Not a date," Joey repeated, surprised by how disappointed she felt. "It's just dinner," Charlie whispered. Joey nodded, "Okay…dinner between two friends…I think I can manage that." Charlie grinned happily, but silently had to keep reminding herself – _It's not a date_.

_***_

_So...is it a date? :P_


	12. Feel This

_Well there's just nothing getting past you guys at all is there?_

_YES it's a date...of course they still won't admit it :P_

_Musician17 - That's so sweet to say that I make your day! Hope this one does the same!_

_CJ4eva - Hmmm it's possible one of these could happen..._

_Lil20 - Thanks for the compliments on the song choice. This one is from the lovely Bethany Joy Galeotti from One Tree Hill. Link - .com/watch?v=X6PmNFu9aMM Hope you love this one as well :P Rebecca definitely won't be having a personality transplant and turn into a bitch :P Hmm Gabby & Rebecca...it's a possibility... :P_

_Kim - Charlie and confidence? - It's been a while since we've seen that :)_

_Movie249 - Excellent writing? You're too kind...on occasion :P_

_Oniz - Maybe a lil flirting :P_

_Well as I type this up Kate Bell's first ep in Neighbours is going to air so I'm gonna enjoy her (hopefully) good acting compared to the awful acting on Neighbours but we'll see how it goes. Anyone else gonna watch her guest stint?_

"**Feel This"**

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

It's gotta be this one,  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored

Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath

It's gotta be just right  
Soul and script  
Chord and the lyrics  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before

Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Let go, let go, believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go, believe, let go"

Joey and Charlie walked silently to the Diner. Joey glanced nervously at her outfit. After Charlie had surprised her at Aden's place, asking her to go out to dinner, Joey had changed into a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans, black and white halter top, and high heels.

Joey could feel her heart beating furiously, unsure of why she was so nervous at the prospect of having dinner with Charlie at the Diner. _It's not a date, _Joey reminded herself, _I mean Charlie wouldn't do that…ask me out on a date when she knows I'm with Gabby. That's just…crazy. It's not a date. And I don't have feelings for her…romantic type feelings…_

As the two women approached the Diner, Joey suddenly halted when she noticed a sign out the front of the Diner. "Ooh…guess we should try this dinner another night then," Joey said disappointedly. Charlie smiled softly, then reached out for Joey's hand. Entangling it gently with her own, Charlie pulled Joey towards the Diner.

As they walked up to the entrance Joey sighed, "Charlie didn't you see the sign? The Diner's closed tonight for a private function." Charlie squeezed Joey's hand, "I know…," then as she opened the door and allowed Joey to enter the restaurant first, she stood behind Joey, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "It's closed for our private function."

Joey gasped slightly as she noticed the empty Diner had all the lights switched off and was simply lit by a small array of candles on one of the tables, "Charlie you…I mean this is amazing but…this seems more like a…"

Charlie stroked her thumb against Joey's, "I told you it's just dinner between two friends who have spent all of ten minutes alone together since you returned. I just…want to get to know you again Joey. And okay I admit the nice dinner at the Diner was my idea, but Leah kinda suggested that I make it just for the two of us which I thought was a nice touch…and looks like she thought she'd…set the mood with the candles…and the bottle of champagne that's on the table…so I can't take credit for them."

"It's beautiful Charlie," Joey smiled, "So you told Leah this…wasn't a date but she did this anyway?" "Looks like…maybe with some help from Ruby…Jo if you're not comfortable with this…" Charlie whispered sadly. "No it's fine…it's just dinner between friends remember. Why wouldn't I be comfortable with that?" Joey decided.

"Exactly, it's not a date," Charlie replied gently, then smirking, "And to prove to you that it's not a date I will not be escorting you to the table, offering to pull out your chair, pouring you champagne all night, and I will definitely not be demanding that I pay for this meal. We're friends, and friends pay for their own meals…right?" Joey chuckled, "Well this might be the worst non-date I've ever been on. C'mon let's go sit down."

Charlie and Joey made their way to the middle of the room, and sat down at the table. There was a basket of garlic bread in the middle of the table, and a note in Leah's handwriting, which Joey read out, "_Your main course is in the oven and will be ready by 8 pm. Have fun!" _Joey placed the card back down on the table, "Huh…well the service in this place has certainly gone downhill since I left." Charlie blushed, "I think that's just Leah's way of not having anyone here serving our food…so we really have the place to ourselves."

"I have definitely missed Leah," Joey revealed. Charlie picked up the bottle of champagne, "Would you like a glass?" "What happened to not pouring me champagne all night, friend?" Joey pointed out playfully. "Well I think I can get away with the first glass, but then you're on your own with pouring your drinks," Charlie blushed, glad for the darkness to hide her blushing and nervousness, as she poured them both a glass.

Passing Joey her glass, Charlie placed the bottle down, then picking up her own glass, she leant forwards, clinking it against Joey's, "To friendship." "To friendship," Joey agreed, as they both took a nervous sip of the champagne. "So…" Charlie swallowed anxiously, "We've got just over half hour 'til this mysterious main course is ready. Guess that'll give us some time to talk. What's your life been like since you left Jo? Tell me everything I missed."

Half hour later, Charlie and Joey were onto their second glass of champagne and were sitting comfortably with their hands entangled lightly on the table. Joey had just finished telling Charlie about what she'd been through the past ten months. She had told her about making the hard decision not to return to the Bay like she had promised, and instead explained about moving to Sydney and the differences she had come across between the small coastal town to the big city.

Though slightly reluctantly Joey revealed how she had come to meet Gabby and Rebecca, not able to avoid it when they were a huge part of her new life. And even though it hurt, Charlie asked how Joey's relationship with the young chef had begun. Joey briefly told Charlie about her first few dates with Gabby and her confused feelings about moving on after her last relationship with Charlie.

Charlie listened patiently, squeezing Joey's hand occasionally, showing Joey that she accepted the choices Joey had made without her. Not for the first time, Charlie was secretly glad that the darkness shrouding the room hid the jealousness that was etched on her face as Joey told her about falling for the other woman. But that jealously turned to disappointment and slight disgust when Joey turned the questions back on her, wanting to know what Charlie had been through since she left…and how she had managed to fall back under Angelo's spell.

Charlie didn't want to talk about Angelo, she had broken up with him and as far as she was concerned he was nothing but a part of her life that didn't exist anymore. Truthfully, Charlie didn't want Joey to see exactly how weak she was getting back together with him. Joey had detailed how hard it was on herself to consider moving on from Charlie.

_What am I supposed to tell her? That the truth wouldn't appear as hard for me as it was for her. That the truth is…I had a bad night and ended up in his bed…and kept ending back there because I was running away from my real feelings. That I'm weak and I didn't spend time torturing myself about considering moving on from you._

Instead of answering Joey's questions, Charlie made the excuse that their meal should be ready and excused herself to go into the kitchen to serve their meals. Finding two plates on the counter with salads on them, Charlie pulled out the tray from the oven, to find a couple of slices of Leah's homemade lasagne. Charlie swiftly placed the slices onto the plates, next to the salad. Turning the oven off and placing the tray into the sink, Charlie picked up the plates and returned to the table.

As they started eating their meals, it didn't take too long for the pair to engage in conversation. Joey avoided asking Charlie about Angelo, sensing that Charlie would do everything to forget she was ever with him. Joey wished at that point that she had returned to the Bay to be there to help Charlie through everything she'd been through, and maybe if she had been there, Charlie wouldn't have resorted to feeling like she had to be with Angelo rather than be alone.

Instead, Joey asked about how things were really going between her and Ruby, knowing the younger girl had earlier expressed utter confusion on the status of their relationship. "They're good…I think…" Charlie replied hopefully, "I don't really know how to describe it…have you…spoken to Ruby about this?" Joey finished swallowing her bite of lasagne, "I saw her down the beach today and…she's still confused Charlie."

Charlie sank back in her chair defeated, but smiled gently as Joey placed her knife down and reached out to entangle their hands again, "I just don't know how to fix this. I don't know what kind of relationship Ruby wants from me now…and I'm too afraid to ask." Joey smiled softly, "Charlie she's waiting for you to figure it out. You're the adult and she's just a kid. She needs you to decide what you want and take the lead. If you're more comfortable having a sisterly relationship with her, Ruby will accept that. But if you decide you would feel secure taking on more of a motherly role to her…I don't think she'll turn you away."

"Do you really think that? You don't think she'll back off if I try and reach out to her more?" Charlie asked concerned. "Give it a chance Charlie. You're not gonna lose Ruby over this. You've gotten through the hard parts, now you just need to be there for her…the way you were always supposed to be," Joey suggested. "I guess you're right," Charlie agreed, "I just guess I was afraid that if I pushed too hard, Ruby might…take off again. Thanks Joey for supporting me with all this. Not many people would be okay with all this."

"Guess I'm not like most people," Joey smirked. "You're definitely right about that," Charlie grinned, "So…ah have you decided how long you'll be in town for?" "Actually I might be in town for a little bit longer than I thought. Alf offered me a part-time gig down at the Bait Shop while I'm here. It's not much but it's a good opportunity for me," Joey told her. "So you're gonna be for a short while…?" Charlie realized happily, then trying her best not to sound jealous, "Does this mean…that um…Gabby's gonna be around here for a while as well?"

"I guess…" Joey admitted, "I mean I haven't really spoken to her about it. I could probably stick around for a couple weeks if this job keeps me going and Aden's okay with me crashing at his apartment. I can't exactly expect Gabby to stick around for the entire time, she's got a job of her own to get back to. The only thing is…the longer I stay here…well if I stay here maybe even a few days I'm gonna lose the apartment I've been renting in Sydney…don't exactly have the money to cover living here and there…when I'm not actually there. So once I go back…"

"You won't have a place to live so you'll end up moving in with Gabby," Charlie realized. "Yeah," Joey whispered uncertainly, then confessed, "Moving in together is kinda…something I've been avoiding…don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to living with…my girlfriend. I just don't want to push things if it doesn't…quite feel right. I mean things with Gabby are…great…I just don't know if I want to ruin that." "Joey you don't have to do any of this for me," Charlie replied quietly, "I get it…if you can't afford to stay here. I don't want to screw up your life again."

"You're not screwing up my life Charlie. I want to be here for you and Ruby. All the other stuff…I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it," Joey told her. "Okay…if you're sure…I kinda don't mind you being around," Charlie whispered. Joey smiled, "Well I don't mind being around either…even if it's only for a few weeks. It's good to know that I can still fit into people's lives here, that I have a place here in this town. Before you came along I didn't really feel like I belonged here. But anyway I just…I'm happy to be back here. I hope I can manage to help you fix things with Ruby."

Charlie took Joey's hand again, "You already are fixing things between us. You're right I just need to keep spending time with Ruby and show her how much I love her. That I'm proud to be her mum. I didn't have the courage to even think about doing this until you came back." "I take it that…um…Angelo wasn't keen on convincing you to do the right thing by Ruby," Joey assumed hesitantly.

Charlie nervously took another bite of her dinner, "No. Angelo was…when I first told him about what I went through and that Ruby's my daughter…he was really supportive. Kind of surprised me. But then again he was…Angelo was the one who told Ruby I was raped so she found out how she was… I didn't really give it much thought at the time but he could've done better…protected Ruby from that. If he had…maybe Ruby wouldn't have found out, she wouldn't have tracked down Grant and my Dad wouldn't have…God I sound like I'm blaming Angelo for all that happened."

Joey nodded, "Sounds to me that maybe he did set off…a bit of a chain reaction that could have been prevented." "Something like that yes," Charlie agreed, "But yeah once all this stuff with Grant happened and my Dad confessed, I was really struggling to regain Ruby's trust. I really could've used his support then to help me gain the courage to sort things out with Ruby properly. But instead he got involved in his work again and wasn't there for me. I guess I understand it now knowing that the case he was working on was his ticket to freedom but I really could've used someone like you there for me. Maybe if I had the strength back then things wouldn't still be strained with her now.

Then Angelo went and solved his big case with my help and I thought maybe then we could relax and get things back on track. Instead he was more concerned about moving our relationship forwards. He didn't even consider Ruby at all when he insisted we move in together. It was like she didn't exist at all. All he thought about was himself and what he wanted. It was at that point when I realized just how…different things would've been if it had been you by my side. I'd spent so long trying to block out the pain of my heartbreak over you…then all the drama subsided and…I couldn't hide anymore."

"So that's when you wrote that letter to me?" Joey realized. "Yeah I'd tracked you down two weeks before and I so wanted to go see you but I knew there was something holding me back. Then all the stuff with Angelo getting my promotion and him pressuring me to buy a house together…and instead of going to see you…that's when I sat up one night and wrote the letter to you. I just wish I had the courage to send it myself. I feel so weak…not being able to let you know how badly I'd screwed things up," Charlie admitted sadly.

Joey squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Well you don't need to worry about that anymore. The letter found its way to me regardless. And you haven't screwed things up entirely. You're still here and you're strong enough to make things right with Ruby. You ended things with Angelo when you knew it was the right thing to do. Things aren't as bad for you as you make out. I'm proud of you Charlie, you have changed."

"Have I changed enough?" Charlie whispered, trying to hide the subtext of asking Joey if she was proving that she's comfortable being with her. Joey took a deep breath, unable to shake the meaning behind the question, "Um…so did you enjoy your dinner?"

Charlie smiled sadly, realizing Joey wasn't ready to push the issue of their relationship, then looked down at her plate, surprised to find it empty, "Yeah…guess I did. Can't even remember eating it, I was having such a nice time talking to you. So…um if you're finished your dinner too…there's something else I thought we could do tonight…if you want."

Joey nodded hesitantly, "Sure…as long as it's something friends normally do together." "Course it is…it's not a date remember," Charlie said disappointedly as she stood up. Joey's heart skipped a beat at Charlie's reminder, and as she stood up, Joey blew out the candles on the table, shrouding them in complete darkness.

Walking towards the exit, Charlie shyly took Joey's hand in her own again. Charlie smiled at the thought that Joey felt comfortable to accept the gesture, and felt that so far their night had been a success and hoped the rest of the evening would prove even better, "This night has been good for us…hasn't it?"

"Yeah it's been…great," Joey answered, then swallowed hard as they exited the restaurant. She tried to shrug off her feeling of complete disappointment. It surprised Joey just how disappointed she felt about the entire evening. She was taken aback by how distressed she was at herself for even hoping for one moment that the dinner they shared was a date.

_Urgh of course it's not a date…why did you even get your hopes up that it could be a date? Charlie wouldn't try to complicate the situation and you shouldn't even be thinking about such a thing when you're in a relationship! Why would you want tonight to be a date?_

But most importantly, Joey hated to admit to herself she was discouraged by Charlie.

_If this was a date and Charlie was trying to show me that she's comfortable being with me…she blew it! _

_Charlie had an opportunity to prove to me that she wants to be with me and can be in an open relationship…instead she hides us away alone at the Diner where there's no one around to see us together. It's like she didn't want to be seen with me. Now she's probably planning to take us somewhere else alone. She seems so happy…how do I tell her that she had her chance tonight to prove that she can be with me without freaking out…and she blew it!?_

_***_

_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie so close to being perfect but she neglects something so important :)_

_And Joey, Joey, Joey have a lil more faith in Charlie :P_

_Will Charlie pull through in 'non-date' part two and prove her feelings once and for all or mess it up again?_

_Gotta love the cliffhanger hahaha!_


	13. I Promise You

_Is there any pleasing you lot lol!?_

_Some interesting mix of reviews there :P_

_Sorry guys I was playing on Joey's insecurites - which is something I always end up doing with her character :) - as I wanted her to be surprised by the events of this chapter. Hope I'm slightly forgiven :P_

_Few comments: _

_Movie249 - Hmm - Intentionally or not...you'll just have to wait to find out :P_

_Lil20 - Ha you caught me out - I'm a closet OTH fan...well not anymore I guess :P I've been watching some of my OTH DVD's when I wrote a couple of these chapters and the songs kinda came at the right time :P I know these chapters are shorter than the ones for HNA & TTH but I promised myself when you all convinced me to carry on this fic I wouldn't get so involved in it...but I kinda am anyway lol!_

_Fili - Oh Fili I should be offended you calling me Rosetta but you crack me up sometimes I just can't be offended lol! :P Oh c'mon you knew the whole time she really wanted it to be a date and just wanted it to be perfect. Btw...my surname's actually Austin, not Rosetta...Austin did so much more damage to CJ then Rosetta - jk :P_

_Oniz - Joey's just far too insecure. It's always being her character trait...I just have a habit of exploiting it - sorry makes for good drama :)_

_Kim - Yes the Queen of Cliffhangers lives on! Yes Charlie did explain but Joey couldn't help wanting more _

_Abbott - Something tells me that card is waning... :P_

_PMCC - 'What the frig?' Okay I loved that! :P See above - sorry Joey's just too insecure. How can anyone possibly accuse Charlie of trying to steal Joey away...oh wait... :P _

_Musician17 - Striving to make you a happy person again today lol! Yes tsk tsk on Joey - the girl does need to decide what she wants. Let's see if she does that soon..._

_And on with the story...oh wait where's the song at the start...? Hmm...weird :P_

"**I Promise You"**

Charlie and Joey silently walked away from the Diner. Joey was still frustrated at herself for wanting their evening to be more than it was and at Charlie for not being able to prove that she had changed. Once again her insecurities and doubts kept weighing heavy on her heart. "So where are we headed to?" Joey quietly asked. Charlie looked down at her, smiling happily, "Well it's not like it's a surprise. I was thinking we could go over to the Surf Club for a little bit. They've got a live band playing tonight so I thought we could enjoy some music and maybe some dancing over a drink or two. If that's okay with you."

"Sure sounds like it could be fun," Joey replied. _Yeah fun…watching you keep your distance from me 'cause we'll be in public, dancing as far away from me as possible…probably dancing with someone else wouldn't be out of the question…God why did I even think about secretly giving her this opportunity? I knew she couldn't find a way to prove to me she could win me back…_

As the pair walked into the Surf Club, Charlie let go of Joey's hand, disappointing Joey further. Charlie shrugged as she noticed how many people were crowding the Surf Club. Nodding towards the bar, Charlie suggested, "C'mon let's see if we can make it through this crowd and get a drink." "Okay," Joey agreed.

As they made their way through the crowd, the pair finally found themselves at the bar in front of Martha. "Sure is a little busy here isn't it?" Charlie asked the bartender. "Crazy busy it sure is," Martha yelled over the crowd, "Hey Joey! Welcome back! What can I get you girls?" Charlie couldn't resist grinning goofily as Joey brushed up close against her when someone bumped into her, "Can I get two wines? And maybe directions to a slightly less crowded area of the Surf Club if there is such a place?"

Joey shook her head at Charlie's request, again feeling that Charlie was ashamed to be seen with her. Martha poured their drinks, "Well the band's about to start in a moment or two and the dance floor seems to be the only place that's still free," Martha nodded in the direction of the dance floor, "But I give it one or two songs and that place will be just as crowded." "Okay thanks Martha," Charlie shouted, as she took their drinks.

Joey motioned for them to move down to the end of the bar, and when they stood next to each other at the edge of the bar, Charlie passed Joey her drink, "Sure didn't expect it to be this busy." "Is that a problem?" Joey questioned. Charlie frowned at Joey's words, "No of course not. Hey Leah and Miles are over there with Rachel and Tony. Oh and that guy over there talking to Martha, that's Liam. He's the guy that used to live with Aden but he's kinda…I don't know what he and Martha are but there's something between them. Geez even Watson and Avery from the station are here…looks like a lot of people are here tonight."

Joey rolled her eyes, unbeknownst to Charlie, "So what kind of music do they play?" Charlie frowned, "I don't really know. Sorry I didn't really look into that. Leah just mentioned there was a band playing at the Surf Club and said we should stop by after dinner. Is everything okay with you? You've been a little…I don't know…not you since we left the Diner." Joey sighed, "I'm fine. It's nothing…I'm just…a little overwhelmed is all."

"Joey if you want to leave, that's fine. I can drop you home," Charlie offered sadly. Joey shook her head, then smiled, "It's fine Charlie, really. I'm sure we can have some fun here watching the band play." "Well we're not just here to watch the band Jo, c'mon we can join in for a dance or two," Charlie suggested happily. "Sure…sounds like fun…in a friend kinda way," Joey agreed, once again having to point out for her own benefit that they were simply friends.

Charlie shrugged off this niggling doubt about Joey's attitude and the constant overuse by both of them of the word 'friend.' The women stood in silence at the end of the bar and took small sips of their wine while they watched the band play the first few songs.

After a few songs, Charlie placed her empty glass on the bar, next to Joey's empty glass. Slipping her hand onto Joey's shoulder, Charlie leant behind her, "C'mon let's go join the crowd and dance for a little while…I mean if you want." Joey frowned softly, "Sure…I just…I'm not really good with…rhythm."

Charlie giggled, "Says the girl who had no problems getting up on the deck of the Blaxland and dancing like crazy." Joey blushed, "That wasn't dancing…that was just jumping around and being silly…it was hardly like I was trying to impress you at that point." "Well it did kinda impress me…everything about you impresses me…so c'mon," Charlie confessed quietly into Joey's ear.

Before Joey could stop her, Charlie had dragged her onto the dance floor. Joey once again rolled her eyes as she found herself and Charlie, along with most of the crowd on the dance floor, not actually dancing but instead staring up at the stage at the gorgeous female lead vocalist and band, swaying gently in tune with the music.

After a few songs Joey was surprised when she found Charlie, who was standing behind her, slip her hands onto her hips, and lean forwards, whispering in her ear, "Are you having fun?" Joey found herself blushing at the contact, and desperate to wonder if Charlie was only comfortable making such contact as the people crowding them were distracted watching the women on stage, "You know what…I am having fun. I haven't had a night out like this…in ages."

"And how's that dancing going? Still feeling like you're not good with…rhythm?" Charlie giggled. "You know this dancing thing kinda ain't half bad. Maybe it's 'cause I got you behind me ready to stop me from tripping over my two left feet…but I think I'm getting the hang of it…the whole swaying swiftly to the music. I could probably keep this dancing thing going for another couple songs…as long as they don't change the style of music and start playing a slow…song," Joey nearly bit her tongue, then almost swore at herself for 'jinxing it', but groaned softly as the music instantly changed to a slow song.

Joey glanced up at Charlie, trying to avoid all the couples around them pair up and dance together, "Just when I was getting the hang of this dancing thing…guess that's us done and off the dance floor huh?" Charlie swallowed hard as she watched all the people around her, including their friends, dancing with the people they loved, and realized she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Joey.

Joey felt that Charlie hadn't released her soft grip on her hips, so turned around to lead them off the dance floor, and away from prying eyes. But Charlie was standing in front of her in her way, blocking her path off the dance floor. Joey stared up at her former girlfriend questioningly when Charlie suddenly tightened her grip on Joey's hips. Joey was about to question Charlie's actions when she was abruptly thrust further into Charlie's embrace when the couple behind her bumped into her. Joey fell forwards slightly and grabbed a hold of Charlie's arms to stop herself from falling over.

Joey blushed deeply as she realised Charlie hadn't let go of her or pushed her away and instead began swaying gently with her along with the soft music in the background. Charlie couldn't help but break into a smile as Joey gripped her hands against Charlie's arms, accepting their embrace. Joey licked her lips, trying to look anywhere but at the woman in front of her. She soon found herself unable to look away at Charlie's loving gaze, as she realized that Charlie wasn't even aware of all the people around them, then taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with Charlie, "I suppose one…slow dance couldn't hurt."

_(And here's the YouTube video link - .com/watch?v=Tv1fKl_R2Bs. The only ones I could find for this song were all of Piper and Leo from Charmed. And this would be where you load the page and let the song play :P - Hope you like it!)_

"_In the morning, when I wake dear,  
Your memory comforts me.  
In the darkness, when I'm frightened,  
I can see in my dreams."_Joey felt her heart racing as Charlie shifted herself closer in their embrace at every lyric that was sung. Joey blushed further as she felt Charlie lift her hand from her hip and glide it down Joey's cheek as she stroked some hair strands out of Joey's face.

"_Though I'm far dear, though we're parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel afraid, and if your hope is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promise you."_

Without even realizing it, Joey had moved further into Charlie's embrace, with her arms wrapped gently around Charlie's neck. Joey kept glancing at all the people around them, surprised that none of them had reacted to the couple's dance, and was even more awestruck that Charlie continued staring at only her. 

"I will move heaven,  
I will move heaven and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it might take this life,  
It might take forever,  
But I…promise you."

Joey's heart froze for a moment as she felt Charlie gently kiss her forehead. _How did I ever think I could have this with anyone else? _Joey closed her eyes at the feel of Charlie's lips against her skin. Joey began circling her fingers in a gentle pattern along Charlie's neck.

"As I sail through, stormy seas dear,  
You come to still my heart.  
As I walk through, a path of danger,  
You lead me through the dark."

Joey felt herself struggling to contain the emotions that were beginning to surface as she acknowledged to herself that this moment with Charlie was perfect and all she had even dreamed for them, for Charlie to accept her feelings completely. Joey felt guilty for sharing this moment with Charlie and she knew she was falling back in love with the woman. _Should I stop this from happening…? How can I?_

"Though I'm far dear, and though we're parted,  
I know that time can change nothing.  
So if you feel alone, and if your faith is gone,  
Just remember all these things I promised you."

Joey succumbed to the moment, leaning her head gently against Charlie's shoulder. Raising her head slightly so she could still gaze into Charlie's eyes, Joey suddenly slipped her right hand away from around Charlie's neck. She soon found that Charlie had glided her hand up to entangle it gently with her own hand, and they held each others hands gently.

They continued swaying there gently against each other, letting the music wash over them. Charlie softly lowered her head closer to Joey's, brushing her lips against Joey's cheek. As Charlie locked eyes with her again, Joey could feel her heart beating rapidly as Charlie's lips were only centimetres away from her own. Closing her eyes, Joey wondered if she was dreaming about this moment.

But she was soon brought out of her daze, and was close to being brought to tears as she stared deep into Charlie's eyes, and heard Charlie's voice singing to her, whispering along to the song. _  
_

"I will move heaven,  
I will move heaven and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
I will move heaven and earth to be where you are.  
I will move heaven,  
And it may take this life,  
It may take forever,  
I promise you.  
I promise you."

As the song came to a close, and another song began playing, most of the other couples drew apart, Charlie smiled gently down at Joey, "I promise you Jo…if I have to…I'll move heaven and earth to be with you." Joey stood there in Charlie's embrace, completely frozen to the spot, begging herself not to fall apart in a flood of tears.

Charlie kept swaying them softly, close to breaking down and crying at the effect that song had on both of them. Charlie watched as Joey broke into a gentle smile, then closing her eyes, Charlie leant forwards to bring their lips together.

But the second before their lips met, Charlie felt Joey drop her hand and pull out of their embrace. As Charlie's eyes fluttered open, the only thing she saw was Joey rushing away from her and run out of the Surf Club. As Charlie tried to control her breathing and emotions, she swallowed hard, unsure if she should run after Joey. Blinking back tears, Charlie struggled to comprehend why Joey pulled away from her after such a tender moment, and she whispered to herself, "I wish I could rule out that it was something I said."

_***_

_Oh...this close to being perfect :)_

_Did Joey's insecurities get the best of her or is there another reason she fled? Will Charlie go after her?_

_Sorry guys couldn't quite give you a perfect chapter...just yet :P_

_If you want perfect now...just re-read the chapter but stop before reading the last paragraph :P_

_Does an 'almost perfect' chapter deserve 'almost perfect' reviews? :P_


	14. Whatever It Takes

_Hi guys!_

_Glad you all seemed to love the last chapter - except that lil ending :)_

_KimmyLove - Thanks for letting me know you enjoyed listening to the last song along with reading the fic :P_

_JSCO81 - Ha wish I'd thought of having Gabby catch the pair dancing but alas no - Joey's just insecure...again :)_

_Bethers - Another great idea but no she hasn't run off to dump Gabby...but stay tuned :P_

_Mellbell - Woo hoo - few brownie points! I'll take 'em. Don't normally get offered brownie points for my fics...not sure why...jk lol! _

_Funkyshaz - 'Tease' is my middle name...along with 'drama,' 'evil,' and 'the Cliffhanger Queen'...did I miss any?? :P Hopefully this one might end a lil bit more like you want :P_

_Musician17 - And I'm back to brighten your day! Glad that's something I don't fail at :P There might be something good..._

_CJ4eva - For once I might just give in to your begging...for once :P_

_Lil20 - Ha! I considered putting a song at the start of the last chapter to give you another surprise when the second one popped up - but alas I ran out of time finding another one :) Oh I've reduced you to not even venturing a guess at what's to come? Somehow I like that lol! _

_Oniz - That's why you all come back for the drama :P Hopefully this chapter will clear the air on what Joey wants..._

_And this week's song can be found at:_

_.com/watch?v=swQqc1Q2GV0_

**"Whatever It Takes"**

_'A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes'

Joey shook her head, completely ashamed of herself as she bolted away from Charlie's romantic embrace. She didn't even bother to look back at Charlie, terrified of the look on her face as she ran out of the Surf Club. Joey had tears streaming down her face when she continued running away from the building and down to the beach. Joey's feet were pounding against the sand when she heard a voice yelling out her name.

"Joey! Joey! Wait up!" Charlie shouted as she chased after the younger girl. After deliberating for about ten seconds after Joey ran off from her in the Surf Club, Charlie ignored everyone staring at her as she ran after Joey in a haste. Seeing Joey run off towards the beach, Charlie rushed off after her, afraid that she'd scared Joey off for good.

Joey slowed down to a rapid walk as she realized she wouldn't be able to outrun Charlie. It wasn't long before Charlie caught up to Joey, and gently grabbed her by the shoulder, "Joey please…I'm sorry okay." Joey shrugged out of Charlie's reach, "Go home Charlie, I don't want to talk about this now."

Charlie was determined not to let Joey go without getting answers, "I can't just leave after what happened back there Jo. I'm sorry okay…I didn't mean to cross a line…I just wanted…" Joey continued storming off, and was annoyed when Charlie continued to follow behind her, and even more so when Charlie took a few quick strides and was suddenly walking directly next to her as they made their way down the beach, "I told you I don't want to talk about this."

"Joey I am really sorry. I messed up, I know I pushed too much…too quickly. I just thought…" Charlie struggled to apologise. Joey turned around to face her, "That's just what you didn't do. You didn't think Charlie!" Charlie gently placed her hand on Joey's arm, stopping her from turning away again, and whispered, "I thought it was what you wanted. You weren't pulling away…and then you did. I shouldn't have made a move when you're…"

"When I'm in a relationship with someone else," Joey finished, "Yeah you're right…you shouldn't have made a move…you're timing sucks Charlie." Charlie blinked back tears, "I'm sorry…I know I keep saying that but I am sorry. You said you wanted to be friends and I…read your signals wrong and thought maybe you wanted…more."

"I do want more!" Joey yelled back without thinking, shocking both herself and Charlie. Charlie swallowed hard, unable to respond. Joey shook her head sadly, "I do want more…and you're timing sucks." Charlie tried hard not to break into a smile, "Never could get anything right could I?" Joey rolled her eyes, "No you couldn't."

Charlie looked down at ground nervously, before lifting her hand and gliding it gently to Joey's cheek, "So where does this leave us?" Joey matched Charlie's look of anxiousness, "I don't know. The only things I know is that…Gabby doesn't deserve this and if anyone's confused about signals…it's me about yours."

Charlie took a deep breath, "I thought my signals were…kinda clear. I want you back Joey." Joey shook her head, "How exactly were your signals clear? Charlie didn't you notice the fact that your signals are confusing. First you ask me out as friends, not on a date. Then you take us to the Diner where you arranged for the place to empty except for us. And then you try and kiss me in public. I mean what is that Charlie?"

"I'm not quite following why you're so confused. Yes I shouldn't have tried to kiss you when I know you're with someone but…I don't want to hide behind my feelings anymore. I want to be with you and tonight was about proving that to you," Charlie explained, as she continued stroking Joey's cheek.

Joey tried to pull away from Charlie's embrace, but couldn't resist letting Charlie hold her cheek, "I'm confused because you organise this really nice dinner for us and instead of trying to prove to me that you're not gonna hide behind your feelings, you hide us away from everyone like your ashamed to be seen with me. And I got my God damn hopes up that it was a date and was so upset when you at first didn't do whatever you could to show me just how much you want to be with me."

Joey shrugged out of Charlie's embrace and started walking away from her again. Charlie frowned gently before following Joey again, and slipping her hand against Joey's, so they were holding hands as they walked slowly across the sand, "Jo, tonight's dinner wasn't like that. I wasn't trying to hide us away because I'm embarrassed to be with you. I just wanted to get to know you better, find out everything I missed from your life…so I could see if I could be apart of your life again. I wanted to give us some space to do that. I didn't want every local having an opinion on our relationship before we even figure it out for ourselves. I wanted us to have a chance alone without interruptions or prying eyes. It always was a date…I was just trying to be too subtle about it. Does that make sense to you now?"

"Yes it does…guess you're not the only one that doesn't get things right. I'm sorry. Kinda screwed things up and made things more confusing haven't I?" Joey asked softly. Charlie squeezed her hand, "Maybe you weren't entirely wrong. I was nervous tonight at dinner when we were together. I was kinda glad we were alone and we didn't have people staring at us. Then we got to the Surf Club…and I realized I didn't care what people thought of me…of us being together. Making things right with you is more important than anyone else's opinion."

Joey smirked playfully, "Yeah I kinda gathered. So…you were really gonna kiss me?"

Charlie slowed down their pace again, coming to a stop, where she once again stood in front of Joey and stroked her hand gently across Joey's cheek, "Yeah I was. Making things work between us is really important to me and you deserve someone who's proud to be with you. I know I can be that person for you. I could kiss you anytime…anywhere."

As Joey smiled proudly at Charlie, the older brunette leant forwards again to kiss Joey but was once again let down as Joey this time placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder, pushing her back. "This doesn't change things does it…? Just because I'm ready to be with you…doesn't mean you want to be with me…even though you said you do want more…," Charlie whispered sadly, blinking back tears.

Joey stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, feeling Charlie wrap her own arms tightly around her. Joey leant up, pressing her forehead against Charlie's, "I don't know if it's possible for me …not to be with you." A few tears slid down Charlie's cheeks, "I hope it's not possible that you can't be with me."

Joey squeezed Charlie's waist, "You know when I came back here I really thought I was over you and we could be friends. I thought I was past all these feelings I had. I have a good life and a good girlfriend…and I refused to be hurt again. I refused to want to get this close to you for fear of what could happen. That letter you sent me made it clear to me that you're not ready to be with me…and now tonight…everything feels like it's changed again. It's been painful and confusing re-thinking things I thought I knew. Since I've been here I've put a lot of effort into trying to believe that I don't have feelings for you. I didn't want to fall for you again…but every moment I get to spend with you…I can't keep trying to ignore the fact I have."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel to hear that Jo," Charlie whispered, leaning forwards to bring their lips together. "Charlie wait," Joey whispered, just as Charlie's lips were about to brush against hers, "I can't…I'm not a cheater."

Charlie closed her eyes, silently wincing in pain at that word. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean," Joey apologised, "Charlie…I do want to be with you again…but it can't be like this. I could give in and we could be together right now…but that's not me. And I can't start any relationship with you based on a lie…you mean too much to me for me to do that."

Charlie bit her lip, "So does this mean that we can be together?" Joey took a deep breath, "Well firstly that's up to you…I need to know that you're really serious about this and you really are comfortable being with me." "You know I am," Charlie whispered positively, pulling back slightly to kiss Joey on the forehead.

Joey smiled shyly, "Yeah I know. I just wish this could be easier for us." "It's never been easy Joey…but it'll make it worth it if we can get through this together," Charlie replied, "So what happens now?"

Joey sighed, leaning closer into Charlie's embrace, "I want to try again with you." "That's a good start," Charlie smiled shyly. Joey rested her head against Charlie's shoulder, "I don't know if it's gonna be that easy…I have a whole new life in the City now that I've worked hard for and really love. Coming back here for a few days compared to…moving back here to live…"

Charlie stroked Joey's hair softly, trying to lighten the mood, "You sayin' I'm not worth it?" Joey chuckled, "You know you are…its just weird to think of giving it all up." "Whatever it takes Jo…if you need some time…if you want to stay in the City for a little while until you feel comfortable moving back here. We can do the long distance thing. I could even look into a transfer to the City if I need to for you," Charlie suggested rapidly.

"Charlie calm down," Joey giggled, "I'm not gonna ask you to move to the City for me. This used to be my home town too and…I can't imagine not spending my life here. But I might need a bit of time to sort out things before I can move back here. Not to mention there's also…"

"Gabby?" Charlie realized, "I'm sorry…I never wanted to come between you two…I can't help how I feel." Joey nodded, "I know…I can't help it either. I care a lot about Gabby. She's been a really good friend to me and she's an amazing person…but she's not you. Can you give me some time…you know to…work out how I need to break the news to her?"

Charlie wrapped her hand around Joey's waist, "Of course I will. You need to do the right thing by her. I know you don't want to hurt her but…" "I have to if we're gonna give this a second chance," Joey finished.

"Maybe I should…stay out of your way a little…until you've cleared the air with her…and we can be free to be together," Charlie offered. "You're staying away 'cause you can't be around me without wanting to kiss me huh?" Joey smirked. "You have no idea how hard you're making this for me," Charlie grinned, "Not being able to kiss you and show you exactly how I feel…it's worse than torture."

Joey turned away from Charlie, still gripping onto Charlie's waist with one arm, she started leading them along the beach, "Walk me home?" Charlie slipped her own arm around Joey's lower back, "You love torturing me don't you?" "Absolutely…if I have to suffer torture from not being able to kiss you…you have to suffer it too," Joey decided as she glanced lovingly at Charlie.

Several minutes later Charlie and Joey arrived at Aden's apartment. Standing awkwardly next to each other, Charlie soon pulled Joey into a hug. Pulling back from their embrace suddenly made it all the more harder for both women not to give into their feelings.

Charlie blushed shyly, "So I guess I might…see you tomorrow?" Joey placed her hands on Charlie's hips, "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm gonna talk to Gabby as soon as I see her. There's no point drawing it out any longer. I want to be with you…if I don't give this another chance I'll regret it for the rest of my life…and I can't change the way I feel about you."

Charlie's eyes lit up, "How do you feel about me?" Joey reached out her hand stroking Charlie's cheek, "I love you." Charlie broke into a huge grin, "I love you too so much. God this just makes this harder…not being able to kiss you. Hearing you say that…it makes me want to kiss you so badly."

Joey stared deep into Charlie's eyes, "Well I suppose one little kiss won't break any rules." Without responding, Charlie closed her eyes and leant forwards, but was stunned when Joey ducked her head around just below Charlie's left ear, and whispered, "I didn't say where I would kiss you."

Joey then pressed her lips against Charlie's cheek, kissing her lovingly, "Goodnight Charlie." Charlie sighed contently at the feel of Joey's lips against her skin, "I think you can do better than that tomorrow. Night, Jo."

Joey reluctantly disentangled herself from Charlie's grip, and smiled gently as she walked into the apartment, knowing Charlie wouldn't leave until she was safely inside.

Once the door was closed, both women collapsed against their respective sides of the door. _I love that girl._

_Hope you all enjoyed that chapter...as now I've got some bad news :)_

_I've having another 'bout of 'writers block' and this time it's struck this fic - grr it seems to take it's turns on each of my fics :)_

_Anyways I probably won't be updating this fic for a week or two while I try and find another cure as I've just barely got the next chapter written and didn't want to keep you all waiting for this one_

_Not sure how long this fic will go on for but I doubt there will be a huge number of chapters when I return but we'll see what I come up with_

_'Til then hope to hear your feedback :P_


	15. Love To Love You

_I'm back! Did you miss your CITM updates?_

_Okay well I'm only back with a very short update this time :)_

_I'm still battling that damn writers block and also a severe case of 'sickness' from having to watch Charlie stick her tongue down Angelo's throat tonight :)_

_Am I the only one to come down with this sickness?_

_Anyways I only have one other chapter that's partly written but couldn't keep you waiting forever so decided you deserved this quickie update :P_

_Shall hope to be back with regular updates in the next week or so!_

_JSCO81 - Sorry that I had to break the news that this story probably won't go on for too much longer. I've got some great stuff coming up for 'The Truth Hurts' which I hope will make up for it :P_

_Lil20 - Slight drama afoot here! And OMG I can't believe you want me to include the song "Everything"! That is without a doubt my favourite song ever! I've actually used it before in one of my first fics but I am certainly trying to find a place for it here so keep a look out :P_

_Funkyshaz - Aww do you hate me for no make-out session here? Sorry but I gotta deal with the Joey/Gabby breakup and fallout first...but I do have some plans ahead for another possible CJ date - an official one this time! -and possible making out could ensue :P_

_Musician17 - "Tweedle dee and tweedle dum" - oh that cuts deep :) I'm gonna go sulk now while you better come up with an awesome review to make up for it - lol jk! But I'm glad you liked the 'cuteness' of CJ! And the Gods fanfiction haven't quite gotten the job done on my writer's block so keep praying :P_

_CJ4eva - You're welcome! Glad I could finally make it happen in one of my fics :P_

_Movie249 - Cheers for your ideas! I'm trying to work them out and hopefully it'll work. But Gabby isn't going anywhere anytime soon...depending what you guys think :P_

_Oniz - I think we all love Joey being honest in this fic lol! :P_

_You Tube vid: .com/watch?v=uePic9fRxTI_

_**"Love To Love You"**_

_"I would love to love you like you do me,  
I'd love to love you like you do me,  
There's a pillar in my way you see,  
I'd love to love you like you do me,_

_I, met you on a sunny Autumn day,_  
_You instantly attracted me, when asking for the way,_  
_God if I had known the pain I'd make you feel,_  
_I would have stopped this thought of us, and turned upon my heel,_

_Though you should leave me,_  
_Time make it be alright,_  
_Though you must leave me,_  
_Time will help you see the light,_  
_You don't need me,_  
_Time make it be alright,_  
_Though you must leave me,_  
_Believe me when I tell you,_

_I would love to love you like you do me,_  
_I'd love to love you like you do me,_  
_There's a pillar in my way you see,_  
_I'd love to love you like you do me,_

_You recognised my barrier to love,_  
_I know there's nothing worse than unrequited love, unrequited love,_  
_So I prayed to God that I could give the love you gave to me,_  
_But something's lying in my way, preventing it to be,_

_Though you should leave me,_  
_Time make it be alright,_  
_Though you must leave me,_  
_Believe me when I tell you,_

_I would love to love you like you do me,_  
_I'd love to love you like you do me,_  
_There's a pillar in my way you see,_  
_I'd love to love you like you do me,_  
_I would love to love you like you do me,_  
_I'd love to love you like you do me,_  
_There's a pillar in my way you see,_  
_I'd love to love you like you do me,_

Joey sat patiently on her own on the couch at Aden's apartment waiting for Gabby to come back from her night out to break the news to her that their relationship was over. She hated being the bad guy, and truthfully she'd never actually had to break up with anyone, but she knew it couldn't be avoided if she wanted to be with Charlie. And she did.

A few days ago Joey was sure that she had deep feelings for Gabby and could return to the Bay and be nothing more than friends with Charlie. But it had only taken three days for her to fall back in love with Charlie. Well truthfully she knew she had to admit that she'd always been in love with Charlie. She just pushed her feelings aside in the hopes that she could move on.

Joey had believed that she had moved on with Gabby and could have a good relationship with the woman. She never thought she'd see Charlie again and refused to spend her life wallowing away over a woman who cheated on her and hurt her.

Now in the space of several days Charlie had proven her feelings for her, and that she would do whatever it took to be with her again. Honestly Joey still had some niggling doubts about Charlie's turn-around attitude and wasn't prepared to place all her hopes on Charlie being completely comfortable being in a relationship with her. But tonight was a good start.

That dance they shared sent shivers down Joey's spine. She so badly wanted to kiss Charlie then and there at the Surf Club but her own nerves and insecurities had gotten the better of her. Though she knew she was right to stop the kiss from happening. Joey sighed once more as she stared down at the floor.

Joey glanced up as she heard the front door open. She grimaced slightly as she watched Gabby and Rebecca walk into the apartment, arm in arm. As Gabby unlinked their arms, she skipped over to the couch, sitting down next to Joey. Gabby happily kissed Joey briefly, "Missed you tonight Joey."

Joey half-smiled, "You too. So ah…Aden and Nicole aren't with you?" "Nah the pair of them decided to head over to the Surf Club to go see some band play…but I was a little tired so we decided to head back here instead," Rebecca told her as she yawned slightly.

"Right of course…that's good…they'll have a good time…the band were pretty awesome," Joey revealed. Gabby frowned slightly, as she wrapped her arm around Joey's shoulders, "You went to see them?" "It just kinda came up…" Joey admitted, "Charlie kinda…surprised me and asked me to…ah join her for a drink down at the Surf Club to watch the band." "Oh…okay," Gabby replied weakly, unable to shake the feeling of jealousness.

Joey took a deep breath, "Actually I…can we…do you mind if we talk…about stuff?" Gabby nodded, "Sure. What's up?" Joey glanced up at Rebecca, "Becca I'm sorry…do you mind if…we have a moment?" Rebecca grinned, "Fine you two make out for a while…I'll just go…okay you two are sitting on the couch I'm meant to be sleeping on so I'll just…"

"It's cool Becca, why don't you go rest in the room Joey and I have been using? I can come get you when we're done," Gabby suggested. "Okay…if you're sure?" Rebecca asked, slightly concerned by Joey's expression. Gabby nodded, "Its fine, Bec." Rebecca shrugged before heading up the stairs to the bedroom.

Gabby relaxed slightly, and sat back against the couch, with her arm still comfortably around Joey's shoulders, "So you wanted to talk?" Joey turned to her, placing her own arm against Gabby's, "Yeah…I…" Gabby bit her lip, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Joey's eyes widened in surprise, "Well I…yes." "I suppose asking why would be a stupid question," Gabby replied hurtfully. "Gabs please…I didn't want this," Joey pleaded. "Then why Jo…why are you doing this?" Gabby asked sadly, "I thought we were good together."

Joey took Gabby's free hand in her own, "We are good together. You have been so amazing to me since we first met. You've helped me out so much to get my life back on track. I wouldn't be here…standing on my own two feet if it wasn't for you. But…"

"But you're in love with Charlie," Gabby finished for her, as several tears trickled down her cheeks, "After everything that woman put you through…she cheated on you Joey and broke your heart." Joey leant forwards, wiping the tears from Gabby's cheek, "I know…but she's changed. She's trying to prove to me that she can be with me without worrying about what other people think of our relationship."

"Are you two already back together?" Gabby questioned coldly. Joey cupped Gabby's face, pulling her forwards to kiss her on the forehead, "You know I could never cheat on you. I do love you Gabby, but I told Charlie tonight…I need to give things another chance with her…I'm sorry."

"But if you love me and know that I won't ever hurt you the way she did…why are you still choosing her?" Gabby begged softly. "Because I still have feelings for her. Because I can't ignore those feelings for her. Because it's not fair to you," Joey answered quietly, "Gabby…I love you…I do…I'm just not…_in love_ with you."

Gabby began crying softly, so Joey pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly. "We were so good together, Joey. I love you too. Why can't you just give us this chance?" Gabby sobbed. Joey gently raised Gabby's face from her shoulder, so they were looking deep into each other's eyes, "Gabs…I know that we love each other…and things have been really good between us for the past few months…but I think we know that we both got into this relationship…when we were in love with other people."

Gabby's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? I mean obviously you're in love with…Charlie…but there's nobody else for me." Joey squeezed her hand, "C'mon Gabs I'm not blind…maybe I should have said something sooner and not gotten into this relationship when your hearts with…I know okay…you don't have to hide it from me." "I'm not hiding anything, Jo," Gabby claimed. Joey smiled calmly, "Its okay Gabby…I've pretty much known the whole time we've been together…I know you're in love with Rebecca."

* * *

_Could there be love brewing between another couple here?_

_I know several of you have commented on the possible Gabby/Becca pairing and so far I've only got some thoughts on what I can do with them and haven't written anything solid - dang writers block!_

_So what's your verdict on this coupling: yay or nay?_

_Let me know what you think! :P_


	16. Try Again

_I'm back again! _

_My writer's block is still a lil fuzzy but I think it might finally be clearing up :P_

_And after AuthorW's effort to catch up on nearly half the chapters in this fic I felt compelled to give you another chapter - see catching up on my fics and reviewing constantly does earn rewards :P_

_JSCO81 - Haha 'double couple'! Yes I had an 'inkling' that most people had clicked to the possible Gabby/Becca love connection...I wasn't exactly subtle about it lol!_

_Tutie - Well 'so much' is a bit of an overstatement but I hope I'll be able to manage something with this new possible coupling_

_Bethers85 - Double date is certainly on the cards. I wonder how that could turn out... And yes Gabby hasn't denied it yet..._

_PMCC - Well I'm glad that Joey's choice of Gabby doesn't make you hate her in this fic - it's good to have some Joey love sometimes :P Yes the CJ official reunion is also on the cards to be written. I'll be dealing with the Charlie/Ruby situation over the next couple chapters to wrap that up a bit - a bit better than what H&A have so far neglected to do I hope :) - and then we'll move onto CJ's first 'official' date. Hope you're looking forward to it :P_

_Kim - Exactly anything is possible when it's matters of the heart...and anything straight can be bent just enough... :P Nice that you noticed the Charlie/Becca parallel - could lead to a lil advise given on the situation by the resident cop..._

_Kirsty87 - Woo hoo! More support for the Gabby/Becca pairing - thanks!_

_Lil20 - 'Everything' certainly is an epic song...now I just have to find a chapter idea that'll match it's epicness...or at least come close :P Oh yes things will be getting interesting after the next couple chapters..._

_CJ4eva - Yes Joey finally did the right thing in one of my fics. And you don't need to tell me - you're dying for the CJ date aren't you? Hope it's not a disappointment - I'm just starting to write it now _

_Muscian17 - Yes the 'Cliffhanger Queen' is I :P Glad you liked the twist! Can't wait for your next review - it better be awesome...hey you made the promise that it would be lol!_

_AuthorW - Go you for finally catching up on this fic...now you've only got HNA to go lol! _

_And this weeks's song can be found at:_ .com/watch?v=eGgZQXj2yms****

**"Try Again"**

_"Hush now don't you cry  
There will be a better day  
I promise you  
We can work it out  
But only if you let me know  
What's on your mind_

Baby, you thought it was forever  
Through any kind of weather

But some day you will find what you're searching for

Try again  
Never stop believing  
Try again  
Don't give up on your love  
Stumble and fall  
Is the heart of it all  
When you fall down (down)  
Just try again

Smile now, let it go  
Hey, you will never be alone  
I promise you  
If you can't fight the feeling (Oh yeah)  
Surrender in your heart

Remember love will set you free

Baby, you thought it was forever  
We would always be together  
But someday you will find what you're searching for

Try again  
Never stop believing  
Try again  
Don't give up on your love  
Stumble and fall  
Is the heart of it all  
When you fall down (down)  
Just try again

Baby, when a heart is crying  
Its sometimes feels like dying  
The tear drops fall like rain

Baby, you thought it was forever  
We would always be together  
But someday you will find what you're searching for

Try again (ooh yeah)  
Never stop believing (oh no)  
Try again  
Don't give up on your love  
(Dont' give up on your love baby)

Try again  
(Just try again)  
Never stop believing  
Try again  
Don't give up on your love

Stumble and fall  
Is the heart of it all

When you fall down  
Just try again"

"I'm sorry what?" Gabby screeched, "Are you for real? What is this some way to make yourself feel better for dumping me? You drum up some crazy notion that I'm in love with my best friend?" "I told you Gabs…I'm not blind…I know how you feel about her," Joey whispered. "You're insane," Gabby scoffed, "Becca's my best friend that's all…plus she's straight!"

"I'm not insane Gabby. I'm probably the first person who's ever called you on you're feelings for her and you're panicking 'cause you thought nobody would ever realize it," Joey replied honestly. "I do not have feelings for her. I never have. Just because we're close friends does not mean that I have ever wanted anything more than that," Gabby insisted.

Joey sighed, "I've seen the way you look at her and the way you act when she's around. At first it kinda made me jealous…but then I got comfortable knowing that we'd always be each other's second choice. But spending these last couple days hanging out with Charlie and having her trying to prove that she's ready to be with me…second choice isn't good enough…for either of us. You love her…I know you do."

Gabby shook her head, "You're wrong." "No…you're just afraid of your real feelings for her," Joey reminded her, "You like her…so why don't you tell her?"

Gabby suddenly buried her head against the crook of Joey's neck, "'Cause she doesn't feel the same way." Joey smiled softly, as she ran her hand through Gabby's hair comfortingly, "So you really are in love with her?"

Gabby nodded against Joey's neck, "I thought I was over her. I thought being with you would help me move on and accept the fact that we're not supposed to be anything other than friends. It's stupid of me to have feelings for her."

"We can't help who we fall for," Joey whispered. Gabby sat up, trying her best to smile, "But I should be able to help it. I don't have a chance with her." "Come here," Joey indicated as she pulled Gabby into a friendly hug, allowing Gabby to wrap her arms around her waist. Gabby looked into Joey's eyes curiously, "Does this mean we're friends now?"

"We started out as friends, and I kinda don't wanta lose that unless you're not comfortable being friends," Joey replied uncertainly. Gabby smirked, "Always make a habit of falling in love with my friends don't I?"

Joey chuckled, "Yeah you do. You better quit that. So how long have you realized that you're in love with Becca?" "Since I can remember," Gabby answered, "Pathetic huh?" "Not at all, it's understandable considering that you've known her your whole life and how close the pair of you are. So…do you ever plan on telling her how you feel about her?" Joey asked lightly.

"And say what…? Hey Becca we've been friends forever but I like you. I've got a thing for you, and kinda hoping you've got a thing for me too so we can get together and hook up," Gabby mocked. Joey smirked, "Well for starters you might not want to call it 'a thing' that you've got for her and I don't think all you want is to hook up with her."

"Shut up," Gabby whinged. "Just trying to be helpful," Joey grinned, "Look I have a chance to be happy with Charlie, and you deserve to be happy with Rebecca as well. You should tell her how you really feel." Gabby rolled her eyes, "Did I mention before she's straight and therefore not interested in me?"

Joey shrugged, "Well you never know. I thought Charlie was straight remember and we're always joking that Becca's in 'denialsville.' She loves you…maybe she just hasn't quite realized…how much she loves you." "Just because Charlie changed teams for you doesn't mean I'll have the same luck," Gabby sulked, "Besides Rebecca's always been honest with me about everything so I'm pretty sure she would've told me if she was…curious…or wanted me."

"Like the way you've been honest with her about how you feel?" Joey pointed out. "You really know how to make a girl feel worse huh?" Gabby whined. "Talk to her Gabs and be honest with her. What's the worst that could happen?" Joey suggested.

Gabby raised her eyebrows, "You mean besides ruining our friendship? I can't do that. She means too much to me. Besides it's that not awful having to keep my feelings for her a secret. You get used to the whole…unrequited love thing after a while."

"Well you shouldn't have to just get used to it. Unrequited love sucks. Trust me I had that with Charlie when I first met her…but the whole unrequited thing…didn't last long. Give Becca a chance. She might surprise you," Joey insisted.

"We don't all get happy endings like you and Charlie you know," Gabby rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon don't be that miserable. Things aren't that bad," Joey decided. "Yeah right…are you in love with someone who'll never want to be with you?" Gabby frowned. Joey sighed. "Didn't think so," Gabby told her, "Anyway…I'm kinda in the mood to stop talking about my pathetic unrequited love. So…how are things with you and Charlie? I thought you were positive that she'd never be comfortable in a relationship with you."

"Well I wouldn't say that Charlie and I are…officially back together…but we're gonna take things slow I guess…see where it takes us," Joey smiled shyly. "Well you deserve to be happy Jo, so as long as she doesn't hurt you again…I guess I'll support you," Gabby revealed.

"Are you sure you don't hate me for breaking things off?" Joey asked cautiously. "It hurts…I won't deny that. I've always had strong feelings for you…but I guess you're right…it's never gonna work when our hearts aren't in it," Gabby told her quietly, then as she disentangled herself from Joey, "Anyway if it's okay…I'm gonna take my broken heart upstairs and get some sleep."

"Right yeah…of course…will you be taking off back to the city?" Joey asked. "Do you want me to?" Gabby frowned. "We're friends now…so I don't mind you staying…unless maybe…seeing me with Charlie will make you feel…" Joey trailed off.

"What? Jealous 'cause you got your girl unlike me?" Gabby pointed out, "Eh I'll be okay. I like this town so I might stick around for a couple more days. You know I'm kinda glad that I finally spoke to someone about my feelings for Rebecca. Doesn't mean I'm ready to tell her…but it's a good step. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sure," Joey smiled, then frowned, "Oh ah…maybe I should…sleep down here tonight. You should…go upstairs and crash with Becca." "Oh great, and have you mocking me for not making it anything more than what it is," Gabby sulked.

Joey raised her eyebrows, "Fine then you can crash down here and I'll sleep with Rebecca…" then blushing scarlet, "I wish I'd said something else. You know I only meant…"

"Yeah I got it…and also wished you said something else. Way to make me feel jealous and protective of her. I've spent years ignoring my feelings for her, I think I can manage one night," Gabby insisted. "Fine…have fun sleeping next to her tonight," Joey teased.

Gabby stood up and threw a pillow at Joey's face, who caught it just before it hit her, "What is it that I ever liked about you?" "Hmm everything," Joey mused. Gabby stuck out her tongue playfully at Joey, "Goodnight Jo." "Night Gabs," Joey replied as she watched Gabby trudge up the stairs. _Well that didn't go as badly as I thought._

Gabby entered the bedroom, sighing gently as she saw Rebecca stretched out on the bed. _God she's so beautiful…how can I ever keep my feelings for you hidden? _Then scowling at herself, _Because you have to. She's your best friend and she's straight and she's never gonna want you._

Gabby took a few steps forward, smiling sadly as Rebecca roused from her sleep. "Hey you," Rebecca yawned, "Where's Joey?" Gabby looked down at the floor, "She's gonna…sleep on the couch tonight…we broke up."

"Aww Gabs that sucks. I know how much you loved her," Rebecca replied softly. Gabby shrugged, "It's okay…it was actually a mutual decision." Rebecca stared at her curiously, "Oh…okay. Here…c'mon…let me do the best friend thing and we can stay up and bitch about Joey. I'm guessing she's back with the cop right about now." Gabby rolled her eyes, "Becca its fine really…we don't need to bitch about Joey. I told you we both decided it was for the best. We're still gonna be friends so things won't change that much between us." 

Rebecca tilted her head, "I can still see how upset you are. C'mon…come curl up against me and we can forget about how badly you're hurting right now." Gabby bit her tongue, hesitating gently, before sighing and crawling onto the bed. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Gabby's waist. Gabby gave into the embrace, inhaling Rebecca's scent as the pair fell asleep together.

_Unrequited love sucks._

* * *

_Oh but who could've had that last thought?_

_Was it just one of the girls or could it have been both? :P_


	17. She Has No Time

_Thanks guys for your reviews and thoughts on the newest possible pairing :P_

_JSCO81 - You act like that's such a surprise! Tease is my middle name lol!_

_Shyrie, Kirsty & KimmyLove - Haha I love that you guys are lovin' the Gabby/Becca storyline - maybe even a bit more than CJ! But there's a tiny wait 'til I get back to their storyline. I'll be focusing on the Charlie/Ruby relationship in the next two chapters and trying to fix things between them and then we've got CJ's date before I'll be getting back onto your new favourite pairing!_

_CJ4eva - Yes there's a CJ date coming up soon - hope it's worth the wait!_

_AuthorW - Yeah it's funny that they'll all end up being friends lol!_

_Bethers85 - I could've been hinting something during that bar scene...to see a few reactions so we'll see..._

_DNW - You love your guesses don't you? Keep 'em coming!_

_Lil20 - Oh yes that would be far too easy! You know me well. And yes I hate to break it to you but this fic has probably only got another half dozen chapters left in it but I hope you enjoy them!_

_As I said above this chapter and the next one focuses a lil on the Charlie/Ruby relationship._

_Enough though it probably won't be a high point of the fic it was one of the reasons why Charlie first tried to reach out to Joey so I want to wrap it up before I delve into the other relationships so I hope you don't mind._

_This is the part of the story that I got majorly stuck on - I blame H&A and their lack of inspiration!_

_But after a fantastic idea from Movie249 I got a little inspiration!_

_Oh and the song was also a auggestion from Movie249 - thanks buddy! You're the best!_

.com/watch?v=4e95RD9Bz-w

****************

"**She Has No Time"**

"_You think your days are uneventful  
And no one ever thinks about you  
She goes her own way  
She goes her own way_

You think your days are ordinary  
And no one ever thinks about you  
But we're all the same  
And she can hardly breathe without you

She says she has no time for you now  
She says she has no time

Well think about the lonely people  
And think about the day she found you  
Or lie to yourself  
And see it all dissolve around you

She says She has no time for you now  
She says she has no time for you now  
She says she has no time  
She says she has no time

Lonely people tumble downwards  
And my heart opens up to you  
When she says she has no time for you now  
She says she has no time for you now  
She says she has no time."

The next day Joey found herself at Charlie's place after she had stopped by the Bait Shop to talk to Alf about her part-time job she'd be doing for him there. She was in a particularly good mood as the work she would be getting down at the Bait Shop, as well as some possible shifts at Noah's Bar when it was busy, was just enough to keep her afloat. She could manage to stay around the Bay if Aden didn't insist on charging her too much rent.

Aden had informed her that Nicole barely charged him anything so she wasn't too worried about getting by if she was living there. Joey knew without question that it was far too early to contemplate moving back in with Charlie and she vowed that she wouldn't push things too fast with her this time. She hoped that this time things would work out for the pair of them.

When she arrived at Charlie's place, she knocked gently on the back door before walking into the living room. It felt strange that after all this time, and the fact that she'd lived there for a few weeks, Leah's house still felt like home to her. As she stepped into the living room, Joey spotted Charlie sitting on the couch with some music playing softly in the background.

"Hey you," Joey greeted as she walked into Charlie's view. Charlie glanced up at her, her expression was distant but then she smiled brightly, "Hey, wasn't sure if I'd get to see you today." Joey noticed that Charlie was holding something as she slipped it next to her leg beside the side of the couch. Joey didn't say anything, not wanting to push Charlie if she wasn't hiding anything serious as she knew Charlie would tell her in her own time.

Joey grinned as she sat down on Charlie's lap and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. Charlie pulled her into a hug, then brushed her lips against Joey's forehead, "I missed you after last night. So how did things go last night with Gabby?" Joey squeezed Charlie's neck, "Things with Gabby went…reasonably well."

Charlie pursed her lips, "So does this mean you broke up with her?" Joey nodded, "Yeah I broke things off with her. It wasn't easy as she's been so good to me but I had to do it…for us." Charlie broke into a smile, "So does this mean…you're my girlfriend now?" "No," Joey answered without hesitation. Charlie frowned confused.

Joey then grinned shyly, "But I'm hoping after tonight we can make things official between us." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, "After tonight huh?" Joey nodded, "Kinda brings me to why I came over to see you. I was thinking if you were free tonight…maybe we could go out together."

Charlie licked her lips boldly, "You mean like a date?" "Like our first ever official date…yeah that's what I was thinking," Joey agreed. Charlie rubbed her fingers against Joey's waist, "I think that sounds absolutely perfect. I know last night was kinda…a date but it was never official. And if we're going to give our relationship the chance it deserves…then I can't wait to start it with a date with you."

"I was hoping you'd be receptive to my suggestion," Joey chuckled. Charlie bought her hand up and stroked Joey's face, "So what do you think we should do tonight? Stay in or go out?" "I kinda already have an idea in mind," Joey admitted. Charlie raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Well this sounds like you've got everything planned for our date. So what will we be doing tonight?" Joey leant closer to Charlie, and whispered in her ear, "Can it be a secret?"

Charlie blushed at having Joey so close to her, knowing that it took a lot of will power not to lean over and kiss Joey, but wanted to wait until things were official between them before she claimed the woman she loved, "You know I hate secrets. Can't I even get a hint?" Joey shook her head playfully, "Wear something pretty. That's the only hint you'll get. I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay?" "Oh if you insist on making me wait until then, then I suppose it will have to do," Charlie grinned.

Joey bought her hand up and entangled it with Charlie's, "So…I wasn't gonna say anything…but is everything okay? You looked a little distant and quiet when I came in here." Charlie snuggled closer into Joey's embrace, "Yeah I was just sitting here thinking…" "About…?" Joey pressured as softly as possible.

Charlie took a deep breath and pulled a piece of paper out from underneath her leg, which she'd placed there when Joey had sat down on her lap. As Charlie flipped it over and handed it to Joey, Joey was surprised to instead find that she was holding a photograph rather than just a piece of paper.

Charlie looked up at Joey sadly, "I guess with things starting to work out for us…I was just trying to pinpoint where a lot of things began to go wrong for me…this is the first thing that came to mind." Joey stared down at the photo, "In any other circumstance I'd tell you that you were an adorable teenager and I can see how you grew up so beautiful…but I guess that really wasn't the point of showing me this was it?"

Charlie shook her head, glad that Joey was being understanding, as she once again glanced down at the photo, "It was taken the day after Ruby was born. It's about the only time I remember actually holding her when she was a baby. I ran away from home a week or so later to stay with my Aunt. I wasn't able to find any way to connect with Ruby and…then my Dad got these photos printed. Most of them were just of Ruby or my parents holding her…but when I saw this one…I just felt like a complete failure to her as I knew I couldn't care for her like I tried to when the photo was taken. So I took this photo with me and ran."

Joey kissed Charlie's forehead gently, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Just looking at the pair of you here…you look so young. I mean obviously…you were and that was part of the problem. God I can't even imagine how you survived that. I'm so glad you did. I'm probably not even saying the right things to you am I? I'm trying to be comforting but…you held onto this photo of the pair of you this long?"

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, "Yeah…I've always kept it stashed in my purse. Surprised Ruby's never come across it but I guess she only worries about taking money out of my purse rather than flicking through all the other cards and things I have in it. I always wished I could have the courage to place this photo in the front of my wallet with my other photo of my family. I never wanted to hide it…I just didn't want Ruby to question…why I was sitting in a hospital bed when I was holding her."

"The photo means a lot to you huh?" Joey whispered. Charlie looked up into Joey's eyes, "Yeah it does. It's pretty much the only photo I have of Ruby as a baby. I kinda…well when I went to my Aunt's to stay…I found a bunch of photo albums of myself as a young girl…I tore them up and destroyed them. My Mum sent us photos of Ruby as she was growing up over the year that I wasn't at home…I couldn't even look at them. The first photos I received, I gave them back to the post man, return to sender. Didn't stop my mother from trying to send more as the year went on. And every single package got sent back to them unopened. Heartless of me huh?"

Joey pulled Charlie into a hug, "Its not heartless…you didn't want to see what you were missing out on because the guilt would've hurt you more…and then you may never have regained the strength to move back home and be apart of Ruby's life. That would've been worse."

Charlie nodded uncertainly, "Well when Ruby found out I'm her mother she took off to my Aunt's as well and found the photos of myself that I destroyed. She knows that I don't have any photos from either of our childhoods and knows that my Dad kept them instead when my Mum passed away. Now she knows why I didn't want to take them and let my Dad claim them."

"Does Ruby know you still have this photo of her?" Joey asked. Charlie frowned, "I doubt it. She would've questioned it if she had found it. Sounds weird me just sitting here staring at it but I've spent most of the morning doing just that. I'm finally happy and secure with you…but things with Ruby aren't like that right now. I've been staring at this photo all morning trying to decide where things went so wrong for us…was it when I ran away and effectively gave her up to my parents? Or was it when I came home and allowed them to continue being her parents…thus lying to her for her whole life about who I am?"

Joey stroked Charlie's hair gently, "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what you do now that'll count. You want her to move back home don't you?" "She doesn't want to come back home. I miss her so much and want to be there for her. I feel so lost without her. It's been so hard the last few months surviving here alone but I can't seem to find a way to get her to trust me and believe that I never wanted to hurt her like I have," Charlie sobbed.

Joey held Charlie tighter, "You know what I think? I think she does want to come back home. She's just too scared to make that move without knowing that it's what you want. I think you need to show her this photo and show her that you want to start being the person that you should've been here. Then maybe she'll see that you really do love her and she'll come back home."

Charlie buried her head against Joey's shoulder, "I love your optimism Jo…but what if it doesn't work? What if she looks at this photo and only sees the mistakes I made when I abandoned her? What if she doesn't come home?"

************************


	18. In This Life

____

__

_Since I'm in a good mood - and I know you guys are desperate for me to get onto the rest of this fic - I thought I've give you this quick update_

_Rhyleigh - Wow that was the fastest review ever! It clocked in at the same MINUTE the chapter was posted! Did you read the chapter before reviewing lol? :P_

AuthorW - _Oh yes Joey certainly has some plans for her date..._

_JSCO81 - Always a tease! Hope the CJ date isn't a disappointment :P_

_Oniz - Welcome back! The CJ date is up in the next chapter! Glad you're looking forward to possible Gabby & Becca-ness :P_

_Chapter and Song inspired by the genius Movie249 :P_

_YouTube Vid - .com/watch?v=g1-ekTRQb7w_

_Enjoy guys!_

****

"In This Life" -

____

_"I was nurtured I was sheltered  
I was curious and young  
I was searching for that something  
Trying to find it on the run  
Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life  
In this life_

You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything's been happening  
You've opened up my eyes  
I'm Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life

I have faltered I have stumbled  
I have found my feet again  
I've been angry I've been shaken  
Found a new place to begin  
My persistence to make a difference  
Has led me safe into your hands  
In this life  
In this life

You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything's been happening  
You've opened up my eyes  
I'm Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life

I was put here for a reason  
I was born into this world  
And I'm living and I'm believing  
I was meant to be your girl  
In this life

You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything's been happening  
You've opened up my eyes  
I'm Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life."

Regardless, Charlie had called Ruby and asked to come over, as she had taken Joey's advice about showing Ruby the photo of them, hoping that Ruby would take it the right way. She couldn't guess Ruby's reactions anymore, not since Ruby had found out the truth. But she hoped that was one of the things that could repair between them.

Ruby knocked on the back door just as the kettle boiled. It hurt Charlie that Ruby felt the need to knock instead of just enter the place she'd called home. Charlie turned to her just as she lifted the kettle and began pouring the water into the mugs, "Hey how's things?"

Ruby hesitated at the doorway for a moment before sitting down at the kitchen table, "Things are…good. So…ah how come you called and asked me over?" Charlie grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured some milk into the drinks, "I just…well we haven't really hung out lately…just the two of us. And since I had the day off work and it's not a school day I thought…we could just catch up."

Ruby nodded awkwardly, "So what did you want to catch up about? How's things going with Joey?" Charlie blushed, "Um…actually their really good between us. I might…um talk to you later about that if that's okay. I was kinda more hoping we could…maybe talk about us while you're here."

Ruby stared at the kitchen table, trying not to feel ambushed, "Um…okay." Charlie turned around from the counter with the two mugs and placed one in front of Ruby. Before she could sit down, Charlie watched on as Ruby's eyes fell on the photo of the pair of them that Charlie had left on the table, "Oh…um that's…I didn't mean for you to find it like that…I was meant to subtly work that into the conversation."

Ruby frowned as she looked up at Charlie, "What's this?" Charlie swallowed deeply as she sat down opposite Ruby, "It's ah…something that I've kept on me for…quite some years. Joey found me looking at it today and thought…maybe you should know about it." Ruby chewed on her lip, "Is this…us?"

Charlie nodded hesitantly, "Yes. Mum took the photo the day after you were born." Ruby continued staring at it, "And you said that you've kept it…what all this time?" "I couldn't part with it. It sounds awful but I've had it hidden in my purse for years…I was too afraid to keep it somewhere where you'd be able to find it…'cause it would've raised questions for you," Charlie admitted.

Ruby creased her eyebrows, "I thought you destroyed all the photos of yourself from this age…the photo albums at Aunty Michelle's." Charlie nervously took a sip of her tea, "That's the only one I kept. I needed to at least keep one memory of us…the way we were supposed to be." Ruby bit the inside of her cheek, "Are you actually…smiling in this photo?"

Charlie anxiously placed the mug down and fiddled with her watch, "Yes I was happy to have you. It didn't matter how you came to me. You were mine and yes I was happy to have my first photo with you. It wasn't like Mum and Dad forced me to be happy, I was. But then when I got out of hospital…things got too hard for me as I was forced to deal with everything I'd been trying to ignore. Then on top of trying to be a teenage mother…I already knew I was failing you…so I ran. Biggest mistake of my life…and you know I've made a few…but running away and leaving you with our parents to raise you…is without a doubt the worst."

Ruby suddenly glanced up at Charlie, "No it wasn't. It wasn't a mistake…you did the right thing. I get that now."

Charlie stared at Ruby questioningly, so Ruby continued, "If you had of stayed you would never have gotten over what…he did to you. You needed time away to heal yourself without the constant memories of what happened. And then without leaving you would never have come back to me being raised by Mum and Dad, you would've been raising me yourself as a teenager.

You wouldn't have had the same opportunities. Probably would've needed to drop out of school…and instead of being a well-respected cop…you'd probably be working some dead-end job earning no money just to get us by. All of this means that I wouldn't have had the life I've had. I'm not saying that other life wouldn't have been great too…but I don't blame you for abandoning me and letting Mum and Dad raise me. You made the right choice considering the circumstances…and I get that now."

Charlie blinked back several tears, moved by Ruby's acceptance, then suddenly confessed, "I want you to move back home with me." Ruby raised her eyebrows, "You…want me to move back here?" Charlie took a deep breath, "I probably shouldn't have asked you and thrown it out there like that…but yes I'd like you to move back home…if you're ready. Because I'm ready and proud…to be your sister or your mother…whatever you want…I'm ready to be there for you…if you want me to."

Ruby stared back down at the photo in her hands, "I think I need to take some time to think about it." Charlie nodded, trying not to show her disappointment, "Of course…take your time." Ruby suddenly stood up from the table, "Well I might…um go for a walk…and think about that. Do you mind if…if maybe I take this photo with me…while I think things through?"

Charlie plastered a small smile on her face, "Of course you can take the photo…if you want you can keep it. I know it's not much…but that photo means a lot to me. I'm glad I finally had the courage to show you." Ruby smiled as she walked to the door, "I'm glad you showed it to me Charlie. I'll see you later okay?" Charlie grinned again at Ruby with as much hope as she could portray, then once Ruby walked out of the house, Charlie's smile faded as she felt upset that Ruby hadn't agreed to move back home. And she probably won't when she's had time to think about it.

Several hours later after Ruby had spent some time walking along the beach she found herself standing in front of Aden's apartment, hoping that Joey might be home so she could talk to her about Charlie's offer for her to move back home. She was confused and still unsure of whether or not she could trust Charlie and wanted to find a way through it.

When Joey opened the front door, Ruby let out a small smile of relief. "Hey Rubes," Joey greeted her. "Hey," Ruby whispered, "Can I come in?" Joey nodded, "Yeah of course. What's up?" Ruby hesitantly walked into the apartment, "Um…is anyone else home?" Joey sat down on the couch, "Nope. Aden's at work and the girls have gone down to the beach for a swim. Actually I've got…ah something I need to do soon but I can spare a few minutes if you wanta talk."

Ruby followed suit and sat down next to Joey on the couch, "Oh if I'm keeping you…I can come back later. What do you need to do?" Joey smiled shyly, "I sort of…have this date tonight that I need to get ready for." Ruby nodded, "Oh…that's nice for you and Gabby." Joey quirked her head to the side, "No the date's not with Gabby…it's with Charlie." Ruby frowned, "You're two-timing Gabby with Charlie?"

"What? No of course not," Joey told her urgently, "Have you not spoken to Charlie today?" Ruby creased her eyebrows, "Well yes but she mentioned that things were good between you two…but she was gonna talk to me later about…it…wait are you two...?" Joey blushed lightly, "We're back together yes…or I mean I'm hoping that after our date tonight…we'll officially be back together."

Ruby lurched forwards and wrapped her arms around Joey, "That's fantastic! God I can't believe Charlie didn't tell me. So this is for real this time?" Joey pulled out of the hug, overjoyed by Ruby's reaction, "Yes it's for real. I love Charlie…and I guess I couldn't keep fighting it. So I broke things off with Gabby and I'm setting up my date tonight with Charlie."

Ruby smiled nervously, "Oh…well I should really leave you to it. I don't want to get in your way. Unless you want some help." Joey grinned, "That's good of you to offer but I've got things under control. Like I said I've got a few minutes free and I don't think you came here just to hear about my news which you didn't really have a clue about."

Ruby nodded slowly, "Yeah I was…hoping I could talk to you about something." Joey wrapped her arms around Ruby, "You know you can tell me anything." Ruby leant her head against Joey's neck, "I went to see Charlie earlier…she asked me to move back home with her."

Joey smiled at Charlie's courage but grimaced at Ruby's obvious uncertainty about moving back in with Charlie, "Do you want to move back home with her?" Ruby sighed softly, "I want to trust her…I just don't know if I can yet. She also said that she's ready to be my Mum. How do I know if I'm ready for that?"

Joey squeezed Ruby's shoulders, "Do you miss having her around? Do you want to get close to her again?" "I do miss the relationship we used to have…but I don't think we can get back there," Ruby confessed. "Well is it impossible for your relationship not to be better if you give it some time?" Joey pointed out. "Maybe it is possible for us to have the relationship we were always meant to…as mother and daughter," Ruby mused, "Do you think moving in could give us that chance?"

"I think it's a step in the right direction…but it's really not up to me," Joey answered honestly. "I guess you're right," Ruby realized, then she pulled out the photo Charlie had given her from her jeans pocket, "Charlie…she ah…she gave me this photo. Told me she'd kept it…since it was taken."

Joey took the photo from Ruby's hands as Ruby passed it to her, her instincts telling her not to inform Ruby that Charlie had already shown her the photo and she had been the one to help convince Charlie to have the courage to ask Ruby to move back home. She didn't want Ruby to feel like Charlie wasn't strong enough to do it on her own. "It's a beautiful photo Ruby. You can see how much Charlie loves you."

Ruby nodded softly at Joey's comment, "Do you think she did the right thing when she gave me up? I told her after she showed me this that she'd made the right choice because our lives wouldn't have turned out like this if she had of raised me. But then I went down to the beach and just sat there staring at this photo for an hour or so…and I couldn't help but imagine what our lives could've been like if it had just been the two of us. I understand why she did what she did…but I'm not so sure she did do the right thing."

Joey traced her finger against Charlie's face in the photo, "Whether she did the right thing or not…I guess you'll never know. It's what happens next that'll count. But I can tell you that Charlie must've done something right…because of the incredible person you turned out to be." "You really think that?" Ruby asked anxiously.

"Ruby you've got a whole amazing life ahead of you that you can do anything with because of the person you are. You're so lucky Rubes," Joey told her. Ruby stared up at her, "Why am I so lucky?"

Joey sighed softly, "Because when I grew up I had a family who didn't want me. The only time my Dad noticed me was when I went fishing with him, my Mum…didn't love me enough to stick around when she started having problems with my Dad. And Brett…well it's safe to say that Brett only cared about me in his…Brett-ish way…but when things got tough for him when I came out…he couldn't get far enough away from me. I don't want you to feel bad for me Rubes, I got over not having a real family a long time ago. I'm just saying…Charlie loves you Ruby and she's desperate to be either you mother or your sister…and that makes you pretty much the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like that."

Ruby swallowed deeply, "So how do I sort through all this pain I've been in since I found out the truth and find a way to trust Charlie again?"

Several hours later, Charlie was in her room trying to decide what to wear for her date with Joey. She was incredibly nervous and wanted everything to go perfectly for them. She knew that Joey felt the same way about her and that they were both going to give their relationship the chance it should have had the first time. She knew Joey was giving her another chance to prove that she could be with her for real this time.

As Charlie stood by her bed staring at all the clothes she'd laid out on the bed, hoping to find a suitable option for her mystery date with Joey, she suddenly heard a knock at the back kitchen door. Charlie's eyes flung to the clock on her bedside table. It's not even six o'clock! Joey can't be over an hour early! She just can't…I'm not even ready yet! How can I make tonight perfect when I haven't got a clue what to wear and Joey might already be here because she can't wait for our date to start?

Charlie sighed heavily and left her room to answer the back door, fully prepared to embarrass herself in front of Joey by admitting that to distract herself from Ruby's decision she'd spent nearly two hours sorting through her clothes and still wasn't any closer to finding the perfect outfit.

As Charlie swung open the door nervously she wasn't prepared to find Ruby standing on the back porch. Charlie leant against the door frame as she noticed that Ruby had a large back pack on and was holding a box in front of her.

Ruby held onto the box awkwardly and glanced nervously at Charlie, "So…ah…I realized something today. I've been very confused and had a lot of pain to deal with since I found out who you really are. It's time that I start to sort through this pain in my heart…and I kinda need my Mum to help me do that."

Charlie wiped away several tears that trickled down her cheeks as she reached forward with her left hand and took the box Ruby was holding. Holding the box by her side, Charlie reached out her right hand, stroking Ruby's cheek. Ruby instinctively leapt forwards and wrapped her arms around Charlie in a tight hug. Charlie's free hand found its way to stroke Ruby's back as she kissed the top of Ruby's head. Feeling Ruby crying against her, Charlie held onto her daughter tighter, then through her own tears, she whispered, "Welcome home Ruby."

__

______

_

* * *

_

__

___Next time - CJ's first official date!_

___Will it end in tears or a kiss?_


	19. Something Right

_Thanks again guys for your support! You reviewers keep us all writing!_

_Rhyleigh - Super-fast reader you sure are! Glad you liked the last couple chapters!_

_Tclick - I don't understand it either how the writers can think we wouldn't notice how badly CHarlie and Ruby are in need of some family bonding time - that does not involve talking about Wart!_

_JSCO - I always loved the way Joey got along with both Charlie and Ruby - that's special!_

_Funkyshaz - Oh if you insist on no tears...I might just for once do the right thing lol!_

_Cicero66 - New reviewer! Love getting new reviewers! Joey sure has a small plan in mind :P_

_CJ4eva - Happiness for CJ - long overdue I say!_

_Oniz - No twist this time I promise! I know - that's so NOT like me! But there could be one coming up when CJ try to set up our other 'resident couple'..._

_AUthorW - Yes Ruby going to Joey all the time is a great lil relationship in itself! Urgh I can't even imagine Ruby ever going to Angelo for help - or Angelo ever offering to think about someone else for a change and try and get Charlie/Ruby back together :) _

_Enjoy CJ's 'official' date and let me know what you think about it :P_

.com/watch?v=OOP3imCC-oM

**"Something Right"**

"_Never thought that I'd be so inspired  
Never thought that I'd find the higher truth  
I believed that love was overrated  
'Till the moment I found you_

Now baby I know I don't deserve  
The love you give me  
But now I understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right

It's because of you I feel so lifted  
I've been looking at my life from higher ground  
Never thought that I'd be so elated  
You're the one who turned it all around

Now baby, I didn't know myself  
Until you changed me  
And made me understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right  
Oh

And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me  
But I don't really care, cause

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing(I know I must be doing)  
Doing something right (Doing something right)

Doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right

So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
Must be doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right."

An hour later, Ruby had unpacked several of her things and placed her bags in her room. She felt relieved that she'd made the right decision to move back home with Charlie. Sensing Charlie's happiness was conflicting, Ruby soon realized that Charlie was panicking about her date that night with Joey.

Charlie had offered to post-pone the date in order to spend the evening with Ruby, but Ruby had declined the offer, knowing that Joey seemingly was going to go to a lot of effort for this date with Charlie. Of course when Ruby mentioned that Joey was making a big effort to get things planned, that sent Charlie into another state of panic that she wasn't good enough for Joey.

As Ruby helped Charlie pick her outfit, Ruby calmed her down by reminding her that Joey wanted to make tonight special because Charlie was more than good enough for her. Charlie confessed to Ruby about last nights events on her 'unofficial' date with Joey, and Ruby told Charlie how proud she was of her for being honest about how she feels.

Ruby helped Charlie finally settle on a short black and white dress with black high heels and helped her with her make up and hair. Charlie felt overwhelmed that Ruby was happy to help her even though a part of her felt like she was abandoning Ruby for the evening and made sure that she would try and arrange some time off work during the school holidays to spend some time with Ruby or maybe even go away for a few days with her up the coast.

And with Joey if she was free. It had yet to be officially decided that Joey would move back to Summer Bay and Charlie was nervous about asking her if that would be her intentions as she didn't want to put too much pressure on the younger woman.

Charlie heard a knock at the kitchen door just before seven o'clock and she nervously left Ruby to go answer the door. Charlie smiled shyly as Joey came into her view. Joey was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a loose fitted cream blouse. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman she was falling in love with all over again. She blushed slightly, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Joey whispered, "So are you ready to go?" Charlie continued staring at Joey, completely under her spell. Joey smirked, "Or we could just stand here staring at each other if you'd like." "Huh?" Charlie looked at Joey as she realized she was talking to her, "Oh ah…sorry I was just…"

"Totally checking me out," Joey chuckled. Charlie blushed deeper, "Are you saying that's not allowed?" "As of this moment I believe we're officially allowed to do that," Joey grinned, "And as much fun as it would be to start things off like this…I was kinda hoping we could get a start on our date." Charlie nodded, "I suppose we could do that. So where exactly are we going tonight?"

Joey took Charlie's hand as she led her outside, "That's a surprise. But first we're going for a walk along the beach…so you might want to take those high heels off and carry them with you." Charlie couldn't help but beam at Joey's reluctance to tell her what she'd planned.

As they walked hand in hand across the beach, Charlie informed Joey that Ruby had decided to move back in with her and how happy she was about it. Joey wasn't surprised by Ruby's decision and was thrilled that everything was suddenly falling into place for Charlie and hoped that that night could only add to it.

Charlie was so distracted telling Joey that she was planning on asking Ruby about going away together for a short holiday and was trying to gain the courage to entice Joey to come along with them that she didn't realize where they were walking to until she looked up and found herself heading towards the Bait Shop.

Charlie looked down at Joey questioningly, "You're taking me out on a date to the place where you're about to start working tomorrow…? As surprises go…you're a bit of a dork…but a beautifully cute dork." Joey chuckled at Charlie's teasing words, then pulling her by the hand she led Charlie up the wooden stairs up to the small wharf overlooking the bay, "Lucky for you this dork has some connections."

Charlie's eyes fell down to the boat that was tied up to the wharf bobbing in the water with the light current, "Is that the Blaxland?" Joey blushed, "Yeah that was the real reason why I went to see Alf this morning to see if I could borrow it from him for the night. I might've done it up a lil with some Christmas lights hanging off the edge and a few things we'll need for the night. And even though I know you aren't a fan of being out on the water…I couldn't help but…"

Charlie kissed Joey softly on the top of her head, "Recreate the time we spent on the Blaxland the last time you were here. You might be right about me not liking being on a boat…but with you…I feel safe enough to do anything. It's beautiful Jo…this really is the perfect date…and I totally take back my comment about you being a dork." Joey wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist, "Long as I'm your dork I don't mind being called that. C'mon we've got some food waiting for us."

Several minutes later Joey was behind the steering wheel of the Blaxland driving the vessel gently away from the land. She didn't want to take them out too far but just far enough for no one to be able to jump on board and surprise them. Charlie was standing behind her with her arms around Joey's waist. Charlie had claimed that the breeze was making her feel cold but honestly she just wanted any excuse to wrap herself around Joey, while Joey was happy to play along with Charlie's claim.

Joey informed Charlie that she had organised a small picnic basket for their dinner including some cold prawns, Caesar salad with avocado and fruit salad for desert, along with a bottle of champagne. All were being chilled in the cabin and could wait for them whenever they were ready to start their meal. Charlie thought it was a good idea for them to drive the Blaxland away from the shore before sitting down to enjoy their dinner.

Once Joey anchored the Blaxland a kilometre away from the shore, her and Charlie pulled out a picnic rug from the cabin and placed it down on the floor. Lying down on their sides on the rug with the food set out between them the girls eagerly dug into their food.

Nervously making some small talk between eating the food, Joey nearly burst out laughing when Charlie got to the fruit salad and began placing each fruit piece into Joey's mouth. Joey enjoyed the sensation of licking Charlie's fingers delicately every time a piece of fruit was placed between her lips. Charlie couldn't help but feel silly about her romantic actions but couldn't resist the look on Joey's face every time she swallowed the fruit pieces.

As they finally finished desert the pair then moved the food containers out of the way so they could curl up against each other. Charlie smiled down at Joey, "Well that was the best meal I've had in a long time. You made it perfectly. I can't believe you remember my obsession with adding avocado to Caesar salad." Joey grinned, "Yes well I believe last time we were together whenever we went to the Diner for lunch that was all you would order. In fact one time you nearly snapped at Colleen for forgetting. Although I can't take full credit for the meal."

Charlie curled her left arm around Joey's back, and then with her right hand she stroked Joey's cheek, "Ah let me guess…Leah helped you out." Joey sighed gently, "Well actually as it turns out I kinda got…Gabby and Becca to help with the food while I arranged the lighting around the boat. Is that okay that I let her help us?"

Charlie smiled, "Of course it's okay. As long as she doesn't hold any grudge against the two of us beginning to rekindle things." Joey nodded, "No grudges. She's okay with it. I mean I hurt her a bit but…as far as break ups go…I'd say it went rather well. No yelling or fighting." Charlie raised her eyebrows, "You know it's a little disconcerting that you handled a breakup so well."

Joey shrugged, "It wasn't like that. You know it was actually the first time I've ever had to break up with anyone." Charlie dragged her right hand to entangle it with Joey's hand on her hip, "Are you hoping it might also be the last time you ever need to break up with anyone?" "I'm hoping," Joey whispered.

Charlie blushed at Joey's meaning, "I'm hoping too. I still can't believe Gabby gave you up. I'm glad she did because it's given us the opportunity to…" Joey stared deeply into Charlie's eyes, "Yes well…maybe I shouldn't exactly be airing this to anyone…but I trust you. Gabby and I both realized that it was never gonna work between us because as much as we cared about each other…my heart always laid with you…and Gabby's heart belongs to Becca…so we did the right thing by ending it."

"Wow," Charlie whispered. Joey licked her lips, "Wow you're surprised that my hearts with you…or wow you're surprised about Gabby's secret?" Charlie shrugged, "A little of both really. And while I do plan on talking more about your feelings I find it a little surprising about Gabby. So does this mean the two of them are…?"

Joey shook her head, "No it's a whole unrequited love thing she has for Becca. Although personally I think she's blind because I really believe there's something between them. She's just stuck on the Rebecca is straight problem and won't reveal her feelings to her." Charlie rolled her tongue over her lip, "I know I've only known them for like three days…but I think you could be onto something."

"So I'm not the only one that sees it?" Joey replied surprised. "There is definitely something between them. I guess I can relate to what Becca's going through if she is denying what's going on between them," Charlie answered. Joey squeezed Charlie's hand, "You know in a round about way…they're kinda like us. I was Gabby when I first met you and was sure it was nothing but unrequited love for me. And you…were totally denying your feelings. Lucky for us that didn't last long."

Charlie sighed gently, "I didn't quite get just how lucky I was last time…but I do now and I'm not gonna screw that up again." Joey wrapped her left arm around Charlie, pulling her closer so they were lying next to each other, their lips centimetres apart, "I know you're not. I trust you." "Thanks," Charlie whispered, then smiling brightly, "Maybe we should set them up."

Joey creased her eyebrows, "Who? Gabby and Becca? And set them up…on like a date?" "Totally. We can play matchmakers but we can be real subtle about it at first…how about a double date to start with?" Charlie suggested. Joey chuckled, "Let me guess…they won't know about the double date part until their on the date with us? Do you really think it'll work?"

"Hey if they're really meant to be together…like us…it won't take Becca long to figure it out…and if it does…we'll just bang their heads together until they work it out," Charlie grinned. Joey squeezed Charlie tightly, "Who knew you were such a little matchmaker." Charlie ran her arm along Joey's side, "I can't help it…I want everyone to be as happy as I am right now."

Joey blushed as she corrected, "As happy as we are right now. But I say we leaving the planning of the subtle double date until another time…'cause I'd much rather talk about us right now." Charlie grinned, "So does this mean I can go back to the part you said that your heart never left me…? Because I want you to know…that I feel the same way about you. I always have. I can't believe you're giving me another chance…and I pray to God things will work out this time…'cause I can't lose you again." "I can't lose you either," Joey whispered back.

Charlie looked away from Joey's gaze nervously for a moment, "Jo…can I ask you something?" Joey nodded silently, unsure of what Charlie was about to bring up. Charlie glanced back at Joey, "What are your plans now…? I mean is there a chance you could be…moving back here to live…?"

Joey snuggled closer to Charlie so there was no space between their bodies, "There's a very good chance I could do that. I ah…spoke to Alf about it this morning…and he said there should be enough work for me at the Bait Shop as well as Noah's to keep me around for a while. Gabby and Becca will be hanging around here for a few days…and then heading back to the City…so maybe I could go with them…to bring all my stuff back home."

"I like the sound of that," Charlie smiled. Joey took a deep breath, "I just…when I do come back…I think it would be best for us…if I stay with Aden for a while…providing he'll let me. I just don't want to rush things again and…" "Move back home with me at Leah's," Charlie finished. "I want to do this right this time. It's not that I don't want to move back in with you to…our room…I do…but I want us to take our time this time around…and take things slow. Is that okay with you?" Joey questioned anxiously.

"Of course it is," Charlie told her, "I've got you back and that's all that matters to me. And I think you're right about…us not rushing straight into…where we left off last time before… And besides with you living at Aden's and me at my place…it's not like we can't have sleepovers every so often." Joey blushed, "Exactly…and that makes things more…adorably romantic for us. In fact…is there anywhere you need to be tonight?"

Charlie smiled shyly, "Yes…spending the night here with you…if that's kinda what you had in mind." Joey brought her hand up to stroke Charlie's cheek, "It is…it's just I still want to…" Charlie nodded in understanding, "You still want to take things slow. I like the idea of us taking things slow so there's no pressure on us…for anything to happen tonight."

Joey rested her forehead against Charlie's, "So we can just cuddle up and fall asleep in each others' arms tonight…and that's enough for you?" Charlie smirked softly, "Well I was kinda hoping there could at least be some kissing involved." Joey smiled back, "I think that can be arranged."

Without another word, the pair leant forwards brushing their lips against each others in a tender and long awaited kiss.

* * *

_Did everybody like CJ's date?_

_Next time: Will CJ's 'subtle' double date for themselves and Gabby/Becca go to plan? Or will someone return to meddle with both couples?_


	20. The Reason

_Hi All!_

_Sorry the delay in getting this chapter posted. My laptop finally decided to go and cark it and die :)_

_Won't be getting a new one 'til at least next week so updates for my fics might be a lil few and far between as I haven't been able to do any writing since it died._

_I'm posting this chapter from work as for once it's quiet and will try and get the next chapter of The Truth Hurts up as well if I can :P _

_JSCO - Glad your liking Ruby's move back home and Joey's cool date plan!_

_Rhyleigh - CJ sure are sweet! So much more potential then Changelo!_

_Kirsty - Hopefully I can try and work something out for Gabby & Becca as they seemed to have gathered a few fans here :P_

_Funkyshaz - The CJ drama will be at a minimum during the remaining chapters of this fic but there's a lil coming up for the Bay's newest possible pairing - can't leave the drama out of this fic entirely now can I? But you are spot on about the 'horrible stuff' H&A are dishing out!_

_Kim - Someone's keen for a double date and a new pairing!_

_DNW - Hope you like the CJness in this chapter! _

_AuthorW - CJ have come a long way to being open and honest but now that they are they will be staying that way :P_

_Oniz - Hahaha! I love that you were disappointed about the fact I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger and instead gave you the kiss you all waited for! Hmm 'maybe' I've set myself up for your expectations lol :P Well your expectations won't be disappointed this time as there's a mini twist to come :P_

_Lil - Glad your back and catching up! Always leaving you hanging...'tis what I do!_

_Hope you enjoy the beginning of the double date! Will it go perfectly or will someone get in the way? :)_

_.com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0_

********************************

"**The Reason"**

_"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."

Several days after their date and Charlie and Joey had rekindled their relationship, the pair were seated next to each other in one of the booths' at Noah's Bar. They held hands affectionately on the table and Charlie continued to circle her fingers along Joey's palm. Ever since their date the pair had been inseparable outside of work and while they had promised to take their relationship slowly they were struggling to keep their hands off each other.

Ruby had caught them making out several times at their place and whined about moving back home only to have to deal with a pair of happily in love 'teenagers'. Charlie couldn't help but be blissfully happy as she knew Ruby well and truly approved of their relationship and was acting like a typical daughter finding out her mother was in a new relationship.

Joey had felt slightly uncomfortable about spending their time together around Gabby and Becca as she didn't want to make them feel jealous about her and Charlie. Although some jealousies brought to the surface could be a key in getting the pair together.

After spending so much time together enjoying their newfound relationship, Charlie and Joey had decided to take a night off from their burgeoning feelings to set up their subtle double date with Gabby and Becca in the hopes that maybe the other pair would see how much they truly felt about each other.

They had asked the friends to meet them for several drinks at the bar, knowing that the girls were planning on leaving back to the City in a few days time. They wanted to try and help them work out their true feelings before they ran out of time and Gabby and Becca returned home as they'd arrived: as friends.

Charlie and Joey had even shocked themselves when they arrived at Noah's Bar earlier than scheduled. They settled themselves in the booth and snuggled up against each other as close as they could in public without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves from the other patrons.

But it was easier said than done when Charlie couldn't resist leaning forward and pecking her lips against Joey's. As Joey tried her best not to deepen the kiss and get lost against each other, the couple broke out of their embrace as they were interrupted. But not by the friends they were waiting for.

"You know I'm sure there's rules about the people that they allow in this place," Angelo smarmed as he walked up to the pair.

Having come into the bar for his regular serving of alcohol, which he drunk to dull the pain of losing the woman he was still madly in love with. Then to walk into the bar to be presented with the woman herself wrapped in a tender embrace with her new girlfriend was too much for him to bear. He was determined that if he couldn't break them apart straight away tonight, he would sure try and make a start.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she broke apart from Joey, then sighing gently she looked up at Angelo, "Go away Angelo." Angelo smirked evilly and sat himself down opposite the pair, "Now why would I do that when it annoys you so much to have me here? So I gotta say I'm surprised to see you both here being so public. Don't worry Joey, I'm sure Charlie will get cold feet about this new fling soon enough."

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand supportively, "This isn't a fling. Joey's the person I love. I might've given her a hell of a lot of reasons not to give me another chance but she did. She makes me a better person. I've done a lot of soul searching since she left and now that she's back I've found reasons to be the person she wants me to be and you are not gonna ruin this for us. So if you don't mind…we've got plans here with some friends…so go away."

Joey stared up at Charlie proudly, "What Charlie said Angelo…get gone." Angelo frowned at the looks the pair were giving each other, "I am here trying to help you Joey…she'll leave you…sooner or later. It doesn't matter that she says that she's found reasons to be a better person…it doesn't change all the things she did to you. And when she does leave you…I'll be the one giving her reasons to start over…with me."

Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's, then turned back to Angelo, "Take a hint Angelo. I'm not letting you come between us again. Even in the remotest of remote possibilities that I would leave Joey…I'd never go back to you. I'd rather live my life alone. There's no reasons in the world you can give me for me to be with you…it'd never be you Angelo."

Angelo scowled at Charlie's comment, completely disheartened into speechlessness that he couldn't manage to find a way to come between them. Frustrated at himself for having the two of them make him feel powerless to stop them from being together, he shook his head and stood up. Flicking Charlie a look of disgust he stalked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. He couldn't help but sit down on it at an angle which allowed him to continue watching the pair as he ordered his first drink.

Once Angelo had left the pair alone Joey turned to Charlie, "I'm proud of you for the way you just handled that. I kinda love it every time you re-affirm your feelings for me." Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey's shoulders and once again leant in for a brief kiss that Joey accepted openly.

"Geez enough with the mushiness. We haven't even been here longer than five seconds and they're already at it," Becca teased as her and Gabby walked up to the table. Charlie and Joey pulled apart reluctantly, blushing at each other. Becca and Gabby sat down opposite the pair, while Becca continuing grinning, "Aw look at them…their all shy and glowing. Don't you just feel the love…? And isn't it just so cute it makes you sick?"

Joey shook her head embarrassed, "Always gotta make fun of people who are happier than you, don't you Becca?" Becca smirked at Gabby, "Did you hear that Gabs? She still remembers my name…after all this time…of spending what the last three or four days tied up at her new job or hanging out with Copper Chick and she remembers me. Aw bless her."

Gabby giggled along with her. Joey threw them both dirty looks before smiling herself. Charlie squeezed her arm around Joey's shoulder, "Oh they're just jealous about how happy we are and wish they were us."

Gabby shot Joey a slightly horrified look at Charlie's comment, which Becca didn't notice. Joey gently elbowed Charlie in the ribs, jolting Charlie softly but not enough to alert the other girls to her action, before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Subtle remember."

Becca continued to be oblivious to Charlie's meaning, "Eh I don't think I could handle being so in love with someone that I couldn't live without seeing them all the time. How 'bout you Gabs? You're awfully quite tonight." Gabby shrugged, planting a fake smile on her lips, "Yeah that…must be an awful feeling to be…so loved up with someone…you can't live without them."

Joey tried loosening the tension, "Yeah but you're forgetting the best part and that's how good it feels." Gabby nodded, "It can certainly have its perks." Becca nudged Gabby, "And what do you know about loving someone that much that you can't live without them? You been holding out on me…? 'Cause your relationship with Joey was the longest you ever had."

Gabby blushed as she avoided Becca's gaze, "I was just speaking…hypothetically…about feeling like that." Becca frowned at Gabby's avoidance and was about to question her further when Gabby suddenly interrupted her thoughts, "Okay…first round of drinks is on me!"

An hour later the foursome were happily laughing at Becca's description of the worst date she'd ever been on with a guy. While the first few moments after Gabby had returned with their drinks were slightly awkward between the pairs as Charlie suddenly felt weird about being affectionate with Joey in front of her former girlfriend.

While she knew about Gabby's true feelings for Becca, she still couldn't help but feel bad for breaking up the girls' relationship with Joey. Gabby sensed Charlie's awkwardness and assured Charlie that she didn't blame her for the mutual break up between herself and Joey.

Once that was cleared up, the group sat around the booth enjoying their drinks and the company around them. Charlie and Joey were still subtlety trying to find a way for Becca to talk about her feelings for Gabby while also trying to delicately get Gabby to see how much Becca cared for her. So far their plans weren't working out so well and the pair were forced to admit to themselves that their plans for a subtle double date hadn't twigged Becca's notice.

While Gabby could see straight through the idea of that evening being a double date and appreciated how coy Charlie and Joey were trying to be about it, she couldn't help but feel dejected at Becca's misinterpretation of the evening. She felt that it proved what she thought all along – that Becca saw her as nothing but a friend and always would.

After several drinks Charlie noticed that Joey was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed when she cuddled up close to her. Charlie took notice that Gabby and Becca were engrossed in their own conversation for a moment so stared down at Joey and kissed the top of her head, "Are you a little bit tipsy?" Joey blushed as she nodded, "Just a little bit tipsy." Charlie chuckled, "You're cute when you're tipsy." Joey giggled and pecked Charlie on the lips, "I'm cute all the time."

Charlie stroked Joey's cheek gently, "You know what…I've got an idea. I think before we have any more drinks you and I should go for a quick walk down at the beach for five or ten minutes to clear your tipsy head. Maybe that would make you feel better." Joey pouted, "Aw but I was enjoying the idea of having another drink or two and going back to your place tonight for some…serious making out."

Charlie giggled, "Well we could always…take a break from our walk at the beach for some…light making out. And while we can spend a few moments alone…so can…" Charlie quirked her head towards the other pair who were still engrossed in their conversation. Joey raised her head knowingly, "Maybe that's what we needed to do all along…leave them to it." Charlie rolled her eyes, "If something's meant to be it'll be…you can't force it…just like us getting back together." Joey took Charlie's hand and squeezed it.

Charlie managed to get Gabby's attention, "Joey's feeling a little under the weather…so we're gonna go for a quick walk down the beach and we'll be back in about ten minutes." Gabby smiled at the pair, "Sure…go make out in private for a while. I might go grab Becca and me another drink and wait for you girls to get back. We'll probably hang out here for another hour or so then head back to Aden's." Joey nodded, "Sure sounds good. We'll see you girls in a little while."

As Charlie and Joey stood up, Charlie reached for Joey's hand and led her outside, not noticing that Angelo was still seated at the bar surveying them leaving.

****

* * *

_Hmm which couple will Angelo set his sights on to come between next time?_

_Will he manage to succeed?_


	21. Dare You To Move

_Thought I'd spoil you tonight with a quick update :P_

_Funkyshaz - Oh we all hate Angelo - hence why we're here supporting the best relationship H&A ever had! Though I don't think it's possible for him to be as annoying in these fics as to what he is on screen :) Oh and Funkyshaz - feel free to give me an honest answer to my question on Angelo at the end of this - I have a feeling you'll enjoy answering it :P_

_JSCO - Something tells me you'll love 'drunk' Joey even more after this :P _

_Kirsty - Well it's possible that Angelo could eventually lead to something good happening for Gabby & Becca :P_

_AuthorW - That sure is one excuse to make out with your girlfriend :P_

_Lil - I'll take it on board that you don't mind Angelo getting hurt lol! As for how many chapters left...there are currently four or five left - though I hope you all stay tuned...I might have a few new ideas for fics in the future :P_

_Bethers - Ha you don't want Gabby & Becca sent back home - big fan of the new characters are we? :P That's one hell of a twist for Gabby to hook up with Angelo to make Becca jealous lol! Oh and CJ in this chapter...even cuter!_

_On with the story!_

_.com/watch?v=ufYp9SHLQX0_

********************************

"**Dare You To Move"**

"_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

__

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be, yeah

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself, to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before"

__

Charlie and Joey walked down towards the wooden railing that lined the start of the beach. Joey stepped up against it, staring out towards the sea. Charlie stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Joey's waist and placed her chin on Joey's shoulder. Joey entangled their hands in front of her waist, before she suddenly turned to face Charlie.

Joey smirked up at Charlie, "You know I'm barely tipsy right?" Charlie quirked her head to the side, "And why would you have me believe that you are?" Joey grinned as she pecked Charlie on the lips, "To get a moment alone with you. As much fun as tonight's been…even though our match-making skills are severely lacking finesse…I've missed you." Charlie pursed her lips, "Oh my God Joey Collins you totally played me to get me out here alone with you so you can-"

Not letting Charlie finish, Joey leant forwards and bought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Charlie gave into the embrace after several seconds and pulled Joey tightly towards her. Joey smirked at Charlie as they broke apart for several seconds, "Hmm not afraid to make out with me in public…? I see you're growing as a person Ms. Buckton."

Charlie giggled, "Well it is night so there's not many people. Oh who am I kidding…I've had a long day at work and our make out session at mine got interrupted to come out tonight for our pathetic excuse for a double date…all I've wanted to do is this." Joey pressed their lips back together, running her tongue along Charlie's lips and teasing her before breaking apart again, "I know this is all I've wanted too. We're pathetic aren't we?"

Charlie leant her forehead against Joey's, grazing their noses together, "What? 'Cause we can't keep our hands off each other and spend all our spare time making out like teenagers?" "Exactly," Joey chuckled, "I haven't felt this way…since the first time we were together." Charlie pressed their lips together again, "All the time we spent alone? That was so much fun…just like now. God you have no idea how hard you're making it for me to take things slow."

Joey captured Charlie's lips once more, this time entangling their tongues desperately, "Oh I think I do…but as much as I want to…we promised the girls we'd only be gone for ten minutes. And that is definitely not enough time. Let's just enjoy acting like silly teenagers for another evening…and maybe soon we can…stop taking things slow." Charlie nodded in agreement, simply joining their lips together as they continued making out frantically along the beach.

Meanwhile, back at Noah's Bar, Angelo's gaze had now fallen to the two women that Charlie and Joey had left behind. He'd been watching the foursome since he had arrived and Charlie had turned him away. He was curious about the two ladies left on their own.

While he had spent most of his time pining after the women he loved, he couldn't help but recognise a comfortable tension between Charlie and the brunette woman. He assumed that this woman had been Joey's former girlfriend and he couldn't quite understand why she didn't seem quite so concerned that Joey had left her for Charlie.

But the moment Charlie and Joey had left the bar, his gaze fell specifically to the bubbly blonde next to her. And when the brunette left her alone at the booth to get them some drinks from the bar, he saw his chance to make a move.

Becca had barely been on her own at the booth for less than a few seconds when Angelo sidled up to her booth and suavely sat next to her. Then Angelo did something he hadn't done in well over a year – since he'd killed Jack.

He planted a cheeky grin on his face, one that was part of his mischievous personality before his life had been torn apart. He had been a playful, happy-go-lucky guy, and deep inside he wanted to be that guy again. The guy that made girls swoon over his unpredictable nature and love his passion and charm. The guy that no girl could resist.

And he was determined to be that guy tonight. If Charlie was gonna 'shove her new relationship down his throat', he resolved that it was about time he had some fun until Charlie came back to him. And what better way than trying to get back to being his cheeky and lovable self with a beautiful woman.

Angelo grinned at Becca mischievously, "Seems you've been deserted. And as the Sergeant at the local police station…I couldn't ignore my calling and let a gorgeous girl like yourself be all alone. I'm Angelo." Becca smiled shyly at Angelo, intrigued by the attention he was giving her.

Gabby accepted the two drinks from Alf at the bar. Before she turned back to her friend she took a deep breath. She knew exactly why Charlie and Joey had bought them here tonight and why they had disappeared briefly. Okay so she realized the disappearance was more about the fact they couldn't keep away from each other but it was also to give her and Becca a few moments alone.

Since she'd opened up to Joey about her feelings for Becca it had started making it impossible to continue lying to her best friend and she realized she'd never be able to keep her feelings to herself forever. So that left her with only one option – she needed to tell Becca the truth.

She had tried building up the courage to do this since she'd first acknowledged just how deep her feelings were for her best friend but it hadn't worked. So with some time alone with Becca, Gabby decided she wouldn't lay all her cards on the table just yet as it was hardly the best place for an emotional admission.

But she could try and gage Becca's reaction if she casually mentioned that it felt like Charlie and Joey had tried to set them up on a double date. She knew Becca hadn't twigged to the fact that was what tonight was meant to be, so why not casually point it out. It wasn't the same as been honest about what was happening but it was a start, and Gabby decided it would be the bravest thing she could besides admitting the truth.

Gabby's smile fell from her face when she turned around to find the woman she loved happily engrossed with some guy who had made his move to hit on her.

Gabby shook her head in disgust – at herself.

_This is what always happens. You try and find a way to be honest with her and while you're sitting back, some douche bag gets in your way…and reminds you why you don't dare make a move on her._

_

* * *

_

_Okay I'd like to thank Drowningnotwaving! She guessed that 'some guy' would come between Gabby and Becca's 'date' - and I was just gonna use some 'random douche bag' but DNW convinced me that Angelo would be the perfect 'douche bag' for the role!_

_How right was she? Is Angelo the perfect 'douche bag'? _

_Eh he's gotta be perfect at something right?_

_Next time - How will Gabby react to Angelo moving in on 'her girl'? And what about Becca - what the hell is that girl thinking?_


	22. She Will Be Loved

_Loving your ideas for what Gabby should do in regards to catching Angelo 'the douche bag' Rosetta flirting with Becca! Let's see if any of them pan out correctly._

_Rhyleigh - Always try my hardest :P_

_JSCO - Are you loving some violence against Angelo again? :P_

_Kirsty - Possible wishful thinking...for now..._

_AuthorW - Ha I do like the idea of Gabby going off at Angelo and him being so clueless as to what's going on :P_

_Bethers - Is that I challenge I hear for me to make CJ even cuter? Hmm I'll have to see if I can take up that challenge - it's possible they could have some cute moments coming up once the Gabby/Becca storyline plays out..._

_Funkyshaz - Ooh the 'I can't stand Angelo' fanclub - can I be vice-president oh lovely leader? :P I've just about given up on H&A too - I can't stomach it when the pair of them are in scenes together which is every time Esther has a scene in the show practically - it's called dependency issues H&A! Look into it! Actually wouldn't that be semi-interesting for H&A to follow the pair realizing they are too dependent on one another and how they 'struggle' to deal with it - then the moment they don't spend all their time together they realize they prefer it that way and never want to be together again? Well we can dream! _

_Keela - Welcome to being an avid reader of my lil fic! Wow you said such nice things! My writing distracting you from housework was grand! If you ever want to avoid housework for a week or two check out my other fics! :P_

_Lil - You could be on the right path - never doubt your guesses!_

_Oniz - Major needed drama - are you sure this fic needs more of that lol! We'll see about the double happy ending..._

_This weeks song choice - .com/watch?v=2QKLdzqmYLA_

****************

******"****She Will Be Loved"**

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along(yeah)_  
_My heart is full and my doors always open_  
_You come anytime you want(yeah!)_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls(yeah)_

_Tap on my window,_  
_Knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_(Tried so hard to say goodbye)_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_  
_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)"_

Gabby grunted in disgust as she watched the random guy shamelessly flirting with Becca. It hurt her deeply when Becca suddenly burst out laughing at something the guy just said. Not able to bare another second of watching history repeat itself, with Becca falling head over heels for some charming guy, Gabby fled.

Brushing past a group of guys, she bumped into one of them. Realizing she was still carrying the drinks she'd just bought, she thrust them at the guy without looking at him, "Here take these, they're on me." She rushed past him once the drinks were in his hands and jogged outside.

Wiping several tears from her cheeks, Gabby began walking away from the Surf Club, but spotted Joey and Charlie up ahead. The pair were happily besotted with each other next to the wooden railing making out. Although she was happy that the pair had finally seemed to rekindle their destined love, jealously instead struck her down and she tried to walk past them without them noticing.

Joey was leant against the wooden railing, firmly attached to Charlie's lips. Charlie's hands had begun to wander underneath Joey's shirt, stroking Joey's lower back. Joey felt her skin was on fire under Charlie's touch and forced herself to break their kiss, afraid that things were becoming too serious and wasn't sure if it was the right time for them to be together.

Although disappointed at Joey's hesitance, Charlie realized that it was the right move for them to slow things down. The last few days of them enjoying their newfound romance had made Charlie see just how perfect things were between them, and how much Joey deserved the perfect 'second first time'.

Charlie hadn't told Joey yet but once Joey had gone back to the City in a couple days to collect her stuff and bring it back to Aden's, Charlie was hoping that they could take a weekend away up the coast and hoped that they could take their relationship to the next level then. But of course it was only the start of the week and trying to hold out until then was killing her.

As her hands relaxed back down to Joey's hips, Charlie gently nuzzled her lips against Joey's neck for a moment before gently placing their foreheads against each other. Joey blushed bashfully, "We should…probably head back inside and…"

Joey's eyes suddenly fell behind Charlie to Gabby who was walking past them, "Oh ah hey Gabs. Whatcha doing out here…'cause Charlie and I were…just about to head back inside." Gabby continued walking, too deep in her thoughts to hear Joey. Charlie turned around to her, while Joey placed her arm around Charlie's waist. Joey frowned at Charlie before trying again, "Um Gabs…everything alright?"

Gabby finally heard Joey's voice, "Oh…ah hi. I'm just…leaving." "What? How come? I thought tonight was going great," Joey replied surprised. Gabby stopped walking away and shrugged, "Yeah well things change." "Meaning what?" Joey asked confused. Gabby sighed and looked at the couple in front of her, "Meaning your plans for a double date tonight failed epically and I'm going back to Aden's…probably to pack and head home as soon as possible."

Charlie grimaced, "It wasn't…really a…double date." Gabby rolled her eyes, "Oh as if Joey didn't tell you what's going on between me and Rebecca…or not going on." "We thought we could help," Charlie whispered. "Yeah well great job. Turned out exactly how most of our nights out do," Gabby told them. "You just got too afraid of your feelings and couldn't tell Becca so decided against doing so?" Joey asked hopefully.

Gabby grunted, "Yeah and then the second I turned my back she got hit on by some douche bag, and making it quite clear that she'd be more interested in some idiotic moron who doesn't deserve her." "What douche bag?" Charlie asked curiously.

Gabby sighed turning back towards the Surf Club entrance, only to find Becca exit the Surf Club with Angelo by her side, "Just as I suspected…can't even fight off some jerk's affections." Charlie shook her head in disgust as she watched Angelo and Becca talking, with Angelo clearly trying to make moves on the young woman, then whispered, "I'm gonna kill him…or at least knock him unconscious."

Joey squeezed Charlie's waist, trying to calm her down but she herself was also sure that Angelo had hit on Becca purposely after seeing them hanging out together, "Look I'm sure it's nothing serious. She's just talking to him and Angelo's got to be a bigger idiot than I take him for if he thinks he's got a shot with…"

Joey trailed off and chewed on her lip as the three of them watched Angelo lean in and kiss Becca. They all immediately looked away, unable to keep watching. Charlie made a face, while Joey grimaced. Gabby shook her head and turned back to them, "See what I mean. Another stupid attempt to fall for a guy who doesn't deserve her. Don't know why I even bother. I'm outta here."

"No Gabby don't just take off," Joey begged, "Please Becca's probably just been nice to him. Angelo can be a right pushy bastard sometimes."

Gabby tried to swallow her pride, "I always let her do this to me. Something happens and I think maybe…just maybe she feels the same way. Then before I get the courage to tell her how I feel…I find her with some moron that doesn't know the first thing about her. I've known her my whole life and she's the only person who makes my life feel right. She makes me feel…

What does it matter? I don't make her feel anything. The truth is I was right when I thought I didn't have a shot with her. This just proves what I've been saying all along. It's nothing but unrequited love. I'm thankful…that you guys tried to help us. But I think all you did was made me accept that I need to move on…for real this time. You girls should go back inside and enjoy the rest of your night. I'll see you later."

Before either of them could protest Gabby turned around and fled. Charlie looked down at Joey worried, "Should we go after her?" "Give her a minute to calm down and then we'll go see how she's doing," Joey decided.

The pair looked up to see Becca walking towards them, "Hey guys." Becca stared after Gabby, "Hey Gabs. Why'd you take off? I thought you were at the bar getting us drinks and then I panicked when I couldn't see you anywhere s came out here to find you. I thought we were having…fun. You alright? Gabs? Gabby?" Gabby didn't answer her and just kept walking off, so Becca turned back to the other pair, "How come Gabby just ran off and ignored me? She alright?" "She's just…a little upset," Joey admitted.

Becca frowned, her deep concern etched on her face, "Is this about tonight? About seeing the pair of you together so soon after the break up? She's been insisting that she's fine about it the past couple days but she really didn't want to come out tonight. I knew I should've listened to her. I should go check if she's okay."

Charlie suddenly took a step forward, "I…don't think that's what she needs right now. This doesn't have anything to do with the breakup. She doesn't have any hard feelings against us for Joey ending their relationship. Gabby had her own reasons for the breakup too. And she ran off 'cause you-" "Charlie," Joey whispered urgently, stopping her from revealing too much.

"Why is it that you two seem to know what's best for her and what's going on here? What reasons are you talking about? And she ran off 'cause of me? What did I do? Tell me what's going on with her. I deserve to know, I'm her best friend," Becca whimpered sadly. "That's the problem," Joey whispered without thinking.

Becca stared at them confused. Charlie stared behind them in the direction that Gabby had fled, then turned back to Becca, "She just…saw you making out with that…lunk head over there…and she ran off okay?"

"Why?" Becca asked weakly, already sensing the answer. Joey looked up at Charlie, who nodded at her to answer, "'Cause it's hard being so in love with someone you can't live without them…and it's almost impossible when you believe you can't be with them."

* * *

_Next time: Why did Becca really kiss Angelo? And how will she react to Joey's little bombshell? Does she feel the same way about Gabby or is it really just unrequited love?_


	23. I'd Rather Be With You

_Hi all! Sorry for the delay but work has been crazy busy. Doesn't look like it's gonna slow down for the next few weeks so I think the only time I'll have for posting - and writing - will be on the weekends. But the good news is I'm trying to give you an update on all 3 of my fics tonight so I hope you enjoy them 'til next weekend!_

_Ryhleigh - Always trying my hardest to post as often as I can :P_

_AuthorW - Becca sure is stunned but will she run away or after Gabby?_

_Lil - Haha that's just like Angelo to stick his tongue down Becca's throat just to once again make Charlie 'jealous' - well we'll see... I don't want this fic to end either but I'm really getting into writng TTH & HNA at the moment when I actually have the time for it. My new ideas for fics have been put on hold for the moment but hopefully I'll be able to explore them soon..._

_Bethers - Course CJ can read each others' minds - they're just so in love and in tune like that! Mmm CJ + romantic weekend = HOTNESS! But can CJ last the week before going away together...? :P_

_Kirsty - Love how you answered all my questions - guess you'll find out some answers soon :P_

_JSCO - Aww missing the pain inflicted on Angelo? I think this fic will just be some emotional pain to Angelo rather than physical pain for one - but emotional pain can just be as good to read about...I hope! _

_Enjoy guys!_

.com/watch?v=YIADdtY9pQA

**"I'd Rather Be With You"**

_"Sitting here, on this lonely dock  
Watch the rain play on the ocean top  
All the things I feel I need to say  
I can't explain in any other way _

_I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you are naturally  
The one to make it so easy  
When you show me the truth  
Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too _

_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain  
Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain  
You're the one thing that I'm missing here  
With you beside me I no longer fear _

_I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you are naturally  
The one to make it so easy  
When you show me the truth  
Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too _

_I could have saved so much time for us  
Had I seen the way to get to where I am today  
You waited on me for so long  
So now, listen to me say: _

_I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you are naturally  
The one to make it so easy  
When you show me the truth  
Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too  
Say you feel the way I do."_

Becca's eyes bulged gently, as she realized what the pair meant, "I uh…I'm going for a walk."

"Huh?" Charlie responded confused, but Becca had already turned away from them and was walking down towards the beach. Joey sighed, "Well that went well…God we suck at setting people up!" Charlie frowned, "Yeah well I guess we surprised her…a little too much. Should have gone for a more subtle approach." Joey rolled her eyes, "We'll remember that for next time shall we?"

Charlie took Joey's hand, "You should go after Gabby…make sure she's okay…and also that she's not packing her things to leave tonight. I might go have a word with her other half." "You still believe they belong together don't you?" Joey grinned.

Charlie leant down and kissed Joey's forehead, "Still believing kept me from thinking I'd never see you again let alone that I'd never get to be with you." Joey squeezed Charlie tightly, and leaned up to peck Charlie on the lips, "You go help your girl and I'll help mine. Maybe we can help fix things and get them to realize they're meant to be…just like we were."

Ten minutes later Joey walked into Aden's apartment. The downstairs area was empty so she headed quickly upstairs to the room that she and Gabby had shared when they arrived, but once the pair had broken up Gabby and Becca had been sharing it. The door was open when she entered the room to find Gabby standing at the bed, packing clothes into her bag.

"Oh c'mon you can't just take off after everything," Joey begged. Gabby shrugged, "Why not? I've already made a fool of myself. I heard Becca ask why I took off and since she's not here with you I'm guessing you guys decided to tell her everything. Guess that's my fault for making such a big deal out of her making out with that jerk. It's not like I haven't had to put up with that kind of thing before. Now I've gone and made a big deal out of nothing and let my emotions get the bet of me."

Joey stepped forwards and grabbed a hold of Gabby's hand, stopping her from packing her clothes, "It is a big deal because it hurts you seeing her with a moron like Angelo. You can't just shut those feelings off and you couldn't be expected to pretend they don't exist forever." Gabby wiped away some tears from her eyes, "I knew I couldn't hide it forever and I was afraid of this. I've screwed up everything. Now she's never gonna wanta come near me. I've totally lost her completely now. I knew she didn't feel the same way."

"You don't know that. She probably just needs a moment for this to settle in…then she's gonna realize that she feels the same way for you. Just have a little faith," Joey insisted. Gabby shook her head sadly, "No…if she felt the same way she wouldn't need any time to get used to it…she would be here right now…telling me just how much she loves me too. And she's not here…so what does that tell you?"

While Joey was comforting Gabby, Charlie followed Becca down to the beach. She felt a sense of familiarity with the younger woman and had since she met her a week ago at Noah's Bar. Charlie may not have known the girl as well as Joey did but she knew what she was going through.

Their situation was so alike, assuming they were straight after dating men most of their life, then unexpectedly falling for a woman, the right woman. She hoped she could find the right way to give Becca the courage to face her feelings as Charlie was positive she was in love with Gabby, just as much as Gabby loved her. After finally rekindling things with Joey it felt right to try and help the other girls find each other.

Charlie found Becca sitting down with her knees pulled up against her chest on the sand only twenty metres away from her so headed straight over to her. Charlie sat down silently next to her and instantly noticed that Becca was sobbing quietly, "You okay?"

Becca shook her head, "Not really. You want to tell me again what it was you and Joey are trying to tell me?" Charlie sighed gently, "I think you know otherwise you wouldn't have run off. And…I'm guessing a part of you has always known…even if you didn't want to acknowledge it consciously."

Becca sniffled, "So it's true then…? Gabby wants to be with me…?" Charlie nodded, "You're not surprised are you?" "Of course I'm surprised…you're trying to tell me that…my best friend is kinda in love with me. How am I supposed to react to this?" Becca demanded. Charlie quirked her head to the side, "Kinda depends on how you feel about her."

Becca ignored her, "Do you know how long she's felt that way about me?" Charlie stared out to sea, "Joey told me that she's had feelings for you…pretty much since she can remember." Becca rocked herself back and forwards, "I thought she was happy in her relationship with Joey. I mean she's had other girlfriends too that she was happy with but I thought her and Joey were really good together. Then they broke up suddenly and…Gabby said it was a mutual decision 'cause Joey still had feelings for you and Gabby…"

"They cared about each other quite a lot…but their relationship was more based on…being each others second choices," Charlie told her, "Neither of them truly wanted to accept that they loved other people…but they both knew it. Joey was brave enough to accept that she still loved me…and Gabby's struggled to admit how she feels about you 'cause she's certain you don't feel the same way and she doesn't want to ruin the relationship you do have. Do you have feelings for her?"

"I've known her my whole life. She's been my best friend through everything…this changes everything," Becca answered dismissively.

Charlie exhaled softly, "That's okay…you don't need to answer that conclusively yet if you don't want to. You know I…kinda have a fair idea of what you're going through. There was…a long time that I didn't want to believe my feelings for Joey were sexual ones. I'm sure Joey told you how badly I freaked out. And maybe I'm not the best example since I was only comfortable admitting my feelings to her but not to everyone else. It took time…but Joey waited for me. Now we're happy together and we've got a chance to have something special. You've got the same chance you know….if you have enough strength to take it."

Becca wrapped her arms tighter around her legs that were pulled up against her chest, and whimpered slightly, "I think I did know…on some level…I've always known. I was too afraid of calling her on it 'cause I knew it would ruin our friendship so the only way I knew to deal with it was to throw myself into relationships that I knew would never work. But you know what? She never got jealous…not once…well not that I saw anyway…so I figured I was just imagining it. She's never just walked out on me like she did tonight after seeing me with a guy. She's never reacted like that."

"Maybe she was just covering up the pain of seeing you with guys…anyone except her. I think she got so used to hiding her feelings that she couldn't express any jealousies to you. Now that she's opened up and told Joey about all her feelings…it's like she can't hide her feelings anymore. I think she was pretty close to telling you the truth tonight…just seeing you with that guy…who by the way is my moron of an ex-boyfriend so if he gave you his number you'd had better delete it unless you want to deal with a lovesick stalker…anyway…I think it probably just re-affirmed to Gabby that according to her you don't have feelings for her. Wouldn't surprise me if she's gonna try and run away from this. So do you wanta go after her?" Charlie asked.

"I don't want her to run off back home," Becca sobbed, "I don't want her to leave me. I never wanted anything to come between us. I like the fact that we're not your typical friends who fight over the same idiotic guy. We've barely fought about anything serious since we've known each other and I don't want to lose that. Gabby thought for sure I'd hate her when she came out to me several years ago but I didn't…I supported her 'cause of how brave she was to tell me the truth. I just don't get how this could be the thing that ruins our friendship. Why did it have to be this?"

Charlie reached out her hand and placed it on Becca's shoulder for support, "Is that all you're scared about? Losing your best friend?" Becca nodded silently, so Charlie continued, "You're not…afraid of the change in your sexuality?" Becca breathed deeply, "Of course I'm scared about that. I've never considered being with another woman before even when Gabby came out to me. I'm not against being gay…I just never thought it'd be something I would have to deal with."

"Could you deal with it for her?" Charlie asked lightly. Becca fell silent for a moment before replying, "I think I could be okay with the idea of being gay…or bisexual…or whatever for her. She's worth it. Guess you know what that's like." Charlie smiled shyly, "That I do."

Becca closed her eyes, "I can say that I'd be okay with it and that she's worth it…but it might take some time to get my head around it. I just don't know if Gabby thinks I'll be the one worth waiting for." Charlie raised her eyebrows, "The girl's being in love with you for years…I think she can wait for you to accept whether or not you want to be with her."

Becca opened her eyes, with tears glistening them, "And what if I try and be okay with it…that I try and make it work between us and I can't? What if the pressure gets too much for me and I can't be with another woman? I'll lose her forever if I give her hope only to take it away from her."

Charlie remained positive, "And what if you find that you can make it work between you? I know how scary it is to think that being with another woman is too much pressure. Only I gave into that pressure. You strike me as the kinda person who'd cope with anything for Gabby. Not to mention…what about what you'll gain if you have what it takes to give it a chance? It might be a small risk…but I think it'd be worth it…if things work out for you two. There's no reason they can't work out and you two can't be happily in love like Joey and I...except you need to work out exactly how you feel about her."

Becca lifted her head as she stared out at the water, "I love her…I'm just not sure if it's just a friendship thing or more… I mean…I think about her all the time. I miss not being around her. I might've been…a little jealous of Joey. All my relationships with guys just make me feel…empty. Even tonight…that guy Angelo…he was just been so charming to begin with and he was taking an interest in me…I'm supposed to feel something for guys like that aren't I? But then he just got so pushy…he suggested we go back to his place…so I kissed him and told him we'd get together another time just to get him to take a hint I didn't want to go with him tonight… Anyway…I just thought it was something I was doing wrong with these guys…that I never gave enough of my time to them 'cause I…was too caught up with my friendship with Gabby. I just never cared about them anywhere near what I feel for her…what do you think that means?"

Charlie smiled quietly, "I think you answered that with you're first three words there…you love her. Maybe it's different for you because you two are such close friends…but you guys are lucky. You already know everything about each other…you've been through everything together. I would definitely call Joey my friend…but I'd give everything to have known her for as long as you've known Gabby. You know…find out what she was like growing up and how she became the person that she is. But hey…I've still got the fun part of getting to know everything about her and I'm looking forward to it. So what do you want to do now?"

Becca stared up at the stars, "You're asking me to choose between risking my entire friendship because…maybe deep down I've always loved her…more than I thought possible? Then admitting that's how I really feel about her…and accepting that I want a relationship with Gabby?"

Charlie chewed on her lip, "Accepting that you love someone is never easy. I had a choice to not accept my feelings for Joey…and it would've been the worst mistake of my life. I had to ask myself…would I rather see her happy with someone else knowing I wasn't the reason she was happy…or would I rather be happy with Joey? So what about you? Would you rather be alone always wondering…what could be between you? Or would you rather be with her?"

* * *

_And in true cliffhanger fashion - find out Becca's answer next time guys!_

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter!_


	24. The Way You Make Me Feel

_Awesome reviews once again – thanks to you all!_

_Rhyleigh – Hope you love this one just as much _

_Bethers – I think we all like open and honest Charlie in these fics than what H&A are giving us right now..._

_Kirsty – But where would you be without my usual cliff hanger ending? Um scratch that – this chapter doesn't have one of those lol!_

_Shopgirl – More support for Gabby/Becca – woo! Kinda love this pairing too and it's sad that I won't get to write for them much longer..._

_KimmyLove – Ha the cliff hanger Queen never left but she does occasionally take a break!_

_AuthorW – Glad you like the friendship developed between Joey/Gabby & Charlie/Becca!_

_DNW – It's possible it could be a yes... And will we get to see 'smug git's reaction to his latest crush rejecting him – well that's very possible! _

_Lil – Hope you like my song choice here – CJ had their own couples song in "I Promise You" and I think this one sums up the Gabby/Becca pairing. Yes you are right that tragic endings can have a huge effect on love stories but I'm glad you've put your faith in me for once..._

_JSCO – All they have to do is take a chance...so will they?  
_

_Enjoy guys!_

_YouTube Vid - .com/watch?v=-UdCVr8MASI_

"**The Way You Make Me Feel"**

"_Couldn't feel much better  
Than the way I feel tonight  
Feel like I could live forever  
Feel like I could fly  
When I thought I'd got it wrong, yeah  
You somehow make things right_

That's the way you make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no

_It's the way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine (yeah)  
It's the way you make me feel_

Couldn't feel much better  
Than when I'm here with you  
You make everything seem so easy..  
I'm telling you the truth  
You never try to please me  
But somehow, you always do

That's the way you make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no

_It's the way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine (yeah)  
It's the way you make me feel_

The way you make me feel, yeah  
It's the way you make me feel

The simple things you do to me  
Simple things you say  
I sometimes can't believe it's for real

Yeah, that's the way you make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no

_It's the way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine (yeah)  
It's the way you make me feel  
It's the way you make me feel  
It's the way you make me feel  
It's the way you make me feel."_

Gabby chewed on her lip and jiggled her foot up and down nervously. Having packed her belongings into her bag, she was now seated downstairs on the couch with Joey. Joey had convinced her not to leave just yet. Gabby had groaned when she realized that Joey was right in that she couldn't just up leave in the middle of the night since she'd taken the bus into the coastal town. She had decided instead that if Rebecca didn't turn up soon that she'd go stay at the caravan park until the first bus left to the City the next morning.

Turning to Joey she complained, "She's not coming." Joey looked up at her, "Give her another five minutes." Gabby rolled her eyes, "You've been saying the same thing for the last twenty minutes now." Joey sighed, "Well another five minutes won't hurt." Gabby looked at her more sternly, "You've been saying that as well every time you want me to keep waiting. What's the point? I knew it was a bad idea to tell you how I felt about her."

"You're waiting 'cause you know she feels the same way about you. She just needs…a tiny amount of time to process her own feelings. You should be lucky…the first time around…Charlie took weeks to process her feelings," Joey revealed. Gabby grunted, "Great so I can expect this to draw out for several weeks. Is that what you're saying?" Joey raised her eyebrow, "No I was kinda pointing out the fact that Becca won't take that long…I hope."

Gabby ran her hand through her hair, "You know I don't even know where we're supposed to go from here. I mean we live together. Am I just supposed to pretend nothing's changed and go back to the way things were? Or will things be too difficult now that I'll have to leave her?" "I really don't think that you have to worry about that…this soon. Just wait until you at least get a chance to talk to her before you go making plans about moving out of the apartment you two share," Joey told her.

Gabby hung her head in shame, "I'm being too…immature about all this aren't I? The second she finds out and I'm thinking about up and leaving here on the first bus out of town then I move straight to the idea moving out and finding a new place to live. I need to stop thinking of myself and start thinking about what she's going through. I need to be patient and wait until I have the chance to talk to her don't I?"

Joey smiled, "Yes you do. I don't know how long it could take her to work this out but I have a feeling she won't want to work it out herself…she'll need her best friend to help her. Don't lose hope yet…just give her a chance to…come to her senses." Gabby sighed, "As much as I wished I could have…I can't help but feel that hope is fading fast. I just need to accept…whatever decision she makes…no matter how hard it could be."

Joey nodded, "Yeah you will…'cause you love her and you'll get through this because of that fact…no matter what happens." "No matter what happens," Gabby repeated, then tried to force a small smile on her face, "I just hope I can manage to let her go…if that's what she wants." Joey stared at her and pointed out, "_If…_that's what she wants."

Gabby suddenly stood up, "I can't just keep waiting here. It's driving me crazy. Right now I'm either gonna…go up bed, fall asleep and pretend none of this is happening…or I can go out there and try and find her so I can finally get my answer once and for all. Which one sounds better right about now?"

As Joey pondered both options and tried to find another way to calm her friend down, the front door to the apartment suddenly opened. Joey and Gabby both glanced up at the doorway. Joey smiled boldly as she saw Charlie walk into the apartment, unable to stop feeling giddy every time she set eyes on her girlfriend. Charlie grinned shyly at Joey as their eyes met.

Gabby, however, didn't bother to notice the way the pair were oogling each other when her eyes set upon Becca who was standing awkwardly in front of Charlie. Gabby took a deep breath, unsure if her feet were gonna make her step towards Becca or force her to run away as she didn't want to face been rejected by the person she loved. Instead her feet remained where they were unable to move either towards or away from possible heartbreaking rejection.

Then before Gabby could say anything, Becca strode forwards. Cupping Gabby's face in her hands, Becca instinctively leant forwards and kissed her passionately.

Gabby was suddenly relieved her feet were frozen to the floor as they held her upright and stopped her from fainting. The feel of Becca's lips against hers was just the way she'd always imagined it to be – perfect.

Although she was still in shock and her eyes were still wide open in disbelief to what was happening, Gabby gently kissed Becca back.

The pair finally parted and Gabby licked her lips anxiously, "Well that was…" Becca leant their foreheads together and creased her eyebrows, "That was just…all wrong."

Gabby pulled her head back swiftly, absolutely crushed by Becca's words. Becca saw the look of grief etched on Gabby's face, and suddenly panicked as she began rambling, "No I mean the kiss wasn't wrong. The kiss was…wow. It's just I did this all wrong. I was supposed to find you and ask you to tell me exactly how you feel so I can hear it in your own words and then I was supposed to tell you about my feelings and then I was gonna kiss you if you felt the same way…but I got too carried away…and jumped straight to the kissing part."

Gabby breathed a sigh of relief and all she could manage was, "Oh." Becca smiled shyly, "I'll try and do this right this time…so how do you feel about me…the truth this time?" Gabby pressed their foreheads back against each other, "I love you…it's always been you that I loved. And how do you feel about me?"

"I think I always loved you too…I just didn't realize how much until today. Sorry for being a little slow and making you wait," Becca confessed. Gabby broke into a small smile, "I think there's ways you can make it up to me." "Well I do have one idea in mind," Becca smirked before leaning in and capturing Gabby's lips again in a sensual kiss.

While the two women were finally expressing their feelings honestly for each other, Charlie had made her way over to Joey and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist from behind. Joey looked up at Charlie and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Looks like you gave her some good advice." Charlie shrugged, "I just helped her realize that she'd rather be the one making Gabby happy then watch someone else do it…she did the rest of the work to get the courage to accept it."

"Well thank you anyway," Joey whispered, then as she glanced back at the pair happily embraced in a kiss, "Maybe we should go…make us all some coffees…they could be a little distracted for a while." Charlie nodded, and without letting Joey go she followed her into the kitchen.

_

* * *

__Did everybody like the cute Gabby/Becca get-together?_

_Next time: How have the couples settled into their respective relationships?_

_In the 'final chapter' of the story Gabby & Becca head back to the City and Joey goes along for the ride to collect her belongings to move back to Summer Bay. While 'someone' tries to stand in Charlie's way to go with them – will they succeed or will all the girls get a happily ever after?_

_Though the end is nigh for this fic I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion _


	25. First Time

____

_Well, here we are 25 chapters in and at the end of this journey that was originally only meant to last one chapter_

_You guys who reviewed made this story happen!_

_Rhyleigh - Glad you loved it!_

_Bethers - No violence to speak of in this one - just a few convincing threats..._

_Lil - Thanks once more for all your support of this fic! I know you love it but I've got quite a lot coming up in my other fics that I really wanted to concentrate on them. I'd have hated to continue this fic while concentrating on them and ruin this fic in the process. Better to end on a high I say! No sorry Angelo doesn't get eaten by a shark but feel free to think of that yourself as the real conclusion!_

_Kim - All good things in time...and I'm glad to have proven you right for once in one of my fics!_

_Kirsty - More violence against Angelo requests from you - I'm sensing a theme here that you like Angelo getting his ass kicked by either of 'our' girls! LUVS IT!_

_JSCO - Always hoping for a happy ending - well maybe I'll give you one here for once..._

_AuthorW - Yes sadly this story does have to end :) It's been a great ride but I've got a few other ideas in mind for fics and will hopefully be back with another one or two in the near future..._

_Oniz - Haha there's definitely more gay in the bay here than H&A have the guts to show!_

_.com/watch?v=YX8HiUh2uWw_

_Once again thanks for all your support! Here's to all CJ fans!_

**"First Time"**

_"We're both looking for something  
That we've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide___

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time

_Well maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
Can feel for the first time_

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love can feel for the first time

Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love can feel for the first time."

Several days later Joey and Charlie were standing outside Aden's apartment. "Are you sure you can't come?" Joey begged. Charlie had her hands on Joey's waist, "I wish I could…next time I need a sickie to spend the day with you, remember that you'll have to be the one who calls the station as when I called first thing this morning Angelo didn't believe me for a second. It's not fair that I'm a sucky liar…I so wanted to spend the day with you. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Hmm I haven't even left yet and already I miss you…but I guess the sooner I go back to the City to get my stuff the sooner I get to come back here and move in for good with Aden. Besides I'll have my crazy friends with me for the ride so I won't get bored…unless they spend the whole trip making out," Joey replied.

"Hey, we heard that," Becca chuckled as she and Gabby walked past them and placed their bags in the boot of Charlie's car. Then as they walked back into the apartment, Gabby stuck her tongue out at Joey playfully, "Don't worry Jo…we've decided we'll only spend half of the trip making out."

Joey shook her head and giggled at Charlie once the girls were out of sight, "You do realize those two are worse then us with their constant making out antics. Remind me why we got them together." Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead, "'Cause they belonged together. Besides there's nothing wrong with making out antics…we'll get a chance to enjoy some when you get back tomorrow."

Joey raised her eyebrow, "Nothing wrong with making out antics…? Don't tell Aden that." Charlie blushed, "Oh right…how is he?" Joey smirked, "Still complaining about his sprained wrist. I cannot believe that he tripped over his own feet and sprained his wrist when he fell over after bumping into those two exiting the bathroom together while making out. Safe to say he didn't know they were together and got the surprise of his life when he realized they'd just shared a shower together. Those two are shameless."

Charlie giggled, "Well Aden did think that Becca was straight and if you ask me…had Nicole not been in the picture I think he would've tried to make a move on her. Good thing Nicole was understanding when she found out why he hurt himself. Hope he doesn't have the same reaction…when I get to sleepover." "Hmm something tells me he could well faint if we walked out of the shower in only our towels like they did…'cause your body is…" Joey bit her lip as her imagination ran wild.

Charlie steeled herself, trying desperately not to suggest they go enjoy a hot shower right then, "Well if that's gonna be his reaction all the time…you might just have to have more sleepovers at mine. I mean if we get caught like that all we'll get is an exasperated, 'Eww gross! My sight is blinded for life!' from Ruby. She likes torturing me now that we're back together and she's back at home to see us so happy and in love. It's the way things were meant to be for us all along. Oh and Gabby and Becca aren't shameless…they're just happily in love. I think it's nice that they've already gotten past the awkward best friends to girlfriends transition."

Joey rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah and they're already talking about moving into Becca's room together when they get back home. I mean they already live together so they're just doing the next best thing with the U-haul lesbian cliché." Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, "Guess that's one easy transition they've settled into then. Plus it will mean they'll now have a spare room when we go to visit them in the City. You do want to visit them don't you?"

Joey leant her head against Charlie's shoulder, "They're pretty good friends so yeah I'd love to go see them every so often. It'd be nice to stay with them." Charlie chewed on her lip, "Plus by the sounds of it…they don't live too far from where my father's been facilitated…and if it's okay with you…I was thinking maybe in a few weeks we could go see him and Morag…together."

Joey pulled back and stared up at Charlie, "You want to tell them about us?" Charlie nodded, "Of course I do. You're part of my life now and…they're just gonna have to accept that. It might be a bit difficult for my Dad to understand which is why it could be a good idea for us to stay with the girls while we're there to give him some space if he needs it."

Joey smiled, "I'm proud of you for doing this if you think you're ready." "I'm ready for anything when it comes to you," Charlie promised, "Except for having to spend a night away from you tonight…not ready for that." Joey sighed, "Me either. But sadly you've got to work this afternoon and it'll take me most of the day to get all my stuff together. Though I can promise you I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning and I'll be back by late morning and we can spend the rest of the day together."

"Least I thought ahead to take tomorrow off work. Really wanted to take the entire weekend off…so we could go away together…but we're too damn busy at the moment. Guess we'll have to wait until things die down before we can go away together. So have you got everything you need for the trip there?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded, "Yeah I'm all packed and looks like the other two are nearly done too. Are you sure it's okay for us to loan your car?" Charlie looked down at Joey, "Well all three of you bounded down here on buses and you need somewhere to put your stuff when you bring it back. What else was I supposed to do but help you out? Just hope my car's big enough."

Joey sighed, "Maybe not quite but I can bring most of my things back tomorrow and Gabs said I can leave anything else with them so when we go visit them I can collect the rest of it then. Better than making two trips there and back…don't want to be away from you another day." Charlie smiled then leant down and brushed her lips against Joey's.

Becca came out of the apartment and interrupted the pair's embrace, "I'd say get a room you two but we've got to get going so if you don't mind prying yourself apart for like a day that'd be great." Charlie and Joey reluctantly broke apart. Joey slipped her hands around Charlie's neck, "Sure doesn't feel great to me to be apart. Where's Gabs?"

Becca headed over towards the car, "Bathroom break before we head off so we don't have to stop at the first petrol station. She'll be out in a minute." Joey turned to Charlie, "You hear that…it means a whole extra minute of kissage before I have to leave." Charlie grinned happily and pressed her lips against Joey's instantly, wanting to savour every second.

Becca rolled her eyes as she leant against the car and ignored the pair's antics. Suddenly her eyes fell to familiar looking guy who was jogging along the street up ahead. The guy abruptly stopped jogging and came to a halt in front of her.

"Hey, I remember you from the other night. How come you haven't called me? I thought we got along great," Angelo insisted. Becca plastered a fake smile on her lips, "Yeah…sorry…I've been a bit busy. 'Sides I'm leaving town today to go back to the City so…didn't see the point."

Angelo suddenly noticed Charlie and Joey making out just a few metres away, and threw a look of disgust in their direction. Raising his voice in the hope that Charlie might hear him and feel jealous, Angelo grinned, "Don't tell me you're leaving right now. Surely you can stay and come back to mine for a drink…maybe more. There's got to be more of this little town that you haven't seen yet…and I'd be…well equipped to show you."

Becca blushed, "Sorry but…my friends are leaving too so…I gotta go with 'em." "Oh c'mon what's the hurry? I'm sure they can wait. Just want to show you a good time before you leave…so you'll be keen to come back soon," Angelo insisted, as he gritted his teeth at the knowledge that his presence had yet to get Charlie's notice as she continued her loving embrace with Joey, let alone make her jealous.

Becca sighed, "Looks to me like the only thing you want is to make someone jealous…so why would I be interested in that?" Angelo leant in close to her, "'Cause I know deep down that Charlie still has feelings for me…and the way I see it…she was responsible for breaking your best friend's heart when she got back with Joey…so why don't you and I have a little fun and mess with their heads a little?"

Becca scoffed at Angelo's suggestion, but before she could turn him down, Gabby walked out of the apartment towards them. She slowed down as she saw how close Angelo was to her girlfriend and it unexpectedly occurred to her that while Becca had seemed comfortable with their new relationship status in private or around Charlie and Joey they had yet to discuss how they would handle their status in public. And now to find her getting hit on by the same guy that did so at the Surf Club wasn't something she was prepared for.

Gabby smiled anxiously as she approached the pair, noting that Charlie and Joey had finally pulled apart from their kiss as they looked on surprised to see Angelo hanging around. Angelo smirked at her as Gabby stepped up beside Becca. Gabby asked quietly, "Ah…hey what's going on?"

"Well ah…" Becca started but Angelo continued, "I was just trying to get your friend here to go out with me for a drink before you leave town. You don't need to leave so soon. What do you say you guys head off in a couple hours?" Gabby swallowed hard and stared at Becca nervously.

Becca took a deep breath before she took Gabby's hand lightly, "And I was just about to tell Angelo here…that I'm really not interested and we've gotta get back to the City now." Gabby smiled shyly at her girlfriend, "Yes so sorry we've got to cut this short but we've…got to get a move on." Angelo leered at the new arrival, "And who are you?"

"I'm…ah…" Gabby stuttered. Becca squeezed her hand, "She's my girlfriend." Angelo's leer was replaced by a scowl directed at Becca, "Are you kidding me? You were hitting on me the other night." Becca stared down at the floor, "Yeah well…I guess I was just trying to avoid how I really felt…sorry." Angelo glared at the pair angrily, "This has got to be some kind of a joke. There's no way your gay."

Gabby sighed gently, not liking where the conversation was heading as she was still unsure of how confident Becca was about them. But she needn't have worried as Becca turned to her and pressed their lips together lightly. Then Becca turned back to Angelo, "Well what ever I am…I'm not interested in you…take a hint already would you. So you ready to go home babe?" Gabby grinned happily, "Let's go home."

Angelo glared at the pair as they ignored him and each got into the back seat of Charlie's car. He shook his head angrily as Charlie and Joey walked over to him. Charlie didn't even look at him as she leant forwards and kissed Joey softly, "I'll see you back here tomorrow. Call me tonight so I know you got there okay and you got everything packed up." Joey nodded, "Can't wait to speak to you then. I'll call at the station so I can get an early night and head back as early as I can tomorrow morning."

Charlie nodded softly then hugged Joey again before letting her girlfriend go so she could get into the car. Joey reluctantly left Charlie standing next to Angelo as she hopped in the car. Winding down the window she waved at Charlie before beginning to adjust the drivers' seat and windows to suit her.

Charlie didn't even look at Angelo as she whispered, "You're still here. Thought you would've taken a hint by now." "And I thought you would've taken the hint by now that I'm never gonna go away when it comes to you," Angelo told her firmly, "If you insist on pretending to move on doesn't mean I can't have fun with anyone who comes along until you come to your senses."

Charlie's lips curled into a small smirk, "Might want to try the not hitting on gay girls' approach." Angelo's glared furiously at her, "That girl there is as gay as you are…which is to say not at all! She'll get bored of it after a while just like you will. You go have your fun but we both know I'll be waiting here for you when you realize she can't give you what I can."

Charlie's smirk widened, "You're developing quite the reputation aren't you Angelo? By your logic…you've now turned two girls gay in a matter of weeks. Is that a personal best? Wonder what the guys at work would say." "As if they would believe that crap," Angelo fumed.

"Well it's not much of a stretch after what happened between us to think that it could happen to you again. You already get enough from them for letting a girl like me switch teams," Charlie chuckled, then sighed, "What do you say? I keep my mouth shut about blondie over there rejecting your advances for another woman…and you will go back to the station and work my shift for me this afternoon?"

Angelo balled his hand into a fist, "I didn't let you go and switch teams. You can't threaten me." "And you can't stop me from doing a little gossiping around the station about your newest conquest rejecting you. So do we have a deal or what?" Charlie demanded as Joey started the engine of the car. Angelo stood silent, not wanting to give into Charlie's threats. Charlie shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes then. See you at the station in couple days, boss."

Joey began reversing the car out of the driveway but was surprised when Charlie yelled out for her to stop. Charlie left Angelo standing awkwardly on his own as she rushed around to the passenger side of her car. Hopping into the car and slamming the door shut, Charlie grinned at Joey, "I'm coming with."

Joey frowned slightly, "What about your work this afternoon?" Charlie shrugged as she looked at all three girls, "Angelo was nice enough to offer to work my shift for me so I'm free to join you on your trip." Joey stared at Charlie, not quite convinced, "Angelo was nice enough?" Charlie smirked, "Well I guess I can be very convincing when I need to be. Do you guys mind me tagging along?"

Joey reached out and took Charlie's hand, "Well I sure could use some proper company on this trip." Charlie snickered and glanced back at Gabby and Becca who were already snuggled up against each other, kissing one another gently. Joey eyed Charlie, "Something tells me this is gonna be a long ride." "All the better for us to enjoy it together," Charlie grinned as she leant forwards and kissed Joey softly.

Joey reluctantly pulled her lips away from Charlie's as she squeezed Charlie's hand and glanced behind her as she pulled the car out of the driveway, "Can't wait to be able to call this place home tomorrow."

____

* * *

_The End...or is it?_

_Do I hear any requests for a CJ lovin' bonus chapter?_

_If you're interested in a bonus chapter to make up for all the drama in this fic (and my other ones...) let me know :P_

_Bwa ha ha! See I can be nice sometimes..._

____

_Oh and don't fixate your reviews on the bonus chapter - I want you to tell me if you liked the conclusion of this fic!_


	26. Everything

_Well you guys asked for it and here I am upholding my promise – it's CJ lovin' Bonus Chapter time!_

_AuthorW – You helped me develop the Gabby and Becca characters so you deserve a lot of credit for this fic's 2__nd__ couple! Thanks so much for all your help and advice on this fic!_

_Memma – You're too kind to say you love this fic! I know it's sad that it's over but all good things must end – and they should do so on a high! Hence this chapter lol!_

_Rhyleigh – Hope you love this chapter more!_

_Shopgirl – Glad you loved this fic! There's always time for CJ lovin'!_

_JSCO – Well if you insist on getting this chapter you've certainly earned it for your continuous support!_

_CJ4eva – It'd be pretty wrong to have a fic without any CJ lovin' at all so enjoy it!_

_Funkyshaz – Thinking on the same wave length huh? No you certainly didn't miss anything – CJ have been taking it slow unlike that other couple in this fic that were showering together after a couple days together lol! But I think it's time CJ were ready for the next step don't you?_

_Kirsty – If Angelo got his ass kicked in H&A as much as he does in all these fics – H&A's ratings would sky-rocket!_

_Bethers – A sequel huh? Wow I'll have to think about that. I'd really love to say yes but works' just getting in the way of any free time I have now – never say never!_

_Lil – This song is just for you for all your awesome support and comments about the songs I've included in this fic – Thanks! Glad I'll be able to keep you entertained with my other fics!_

_Movie – Look at you back and reviewing SOME of my fics! Haha! Bout damn time! Oh yes plenty of dirt was whipped Angelo's way from the car – or wait was that Joey that accidentally reversed into Angelo? Too busy being happy with their lovers, no one noticed the body left mangled on the road and no one cared when Angelo took his last breath...is that a better ending that you wanted? Yeh sure thing – I'll get right onto writing that sequel 'Caught in the End'...I'm sure I'll have time sometime this year or next!_

_Thanks again for all your wonderful support!_

_YouTube Vid - .com/watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE_

_In case it wasn't obvious...this one is rated NC-17!_

"**Everything"**

"_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
where I find peace, again._

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the life, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

Joey grinned nervously at Charlie, "There all done." Charlie walked up behind Joey and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, "This place looks amazing Jo. Feels like home." Joey took a step back, tightening herself in Charlie's embrace, as she gazed around her room at Aden's, "Yeah this place isn't half bad. Although it doesn't quite feel like home to me. I don't think it ever will but it will do for now…until you and I are ready to find our own place to call home."

Charlie brushed her lips against the top of Joey's head, "I can't wait until we are ready for that." Joey giggled, "So you're not gonna get all commitment-phobic over the idea?" Charlie laughed, "You and me getting our own place…hopefully by the end of the year…? Nah not a chance. I've got no phobias about our relationship or my feelings for you. I think it's safe to say that my problems with commitment were more to do with the person I was with than not being able to commit my entire future to someone. Maybe it was something inside me telling me I had to wait until the right person came back to me. You."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you see us getting our own place later on this year and beginning our lives together," Joey replied happily, "I think you're right about knowing you have to be with the right person for it to feel like the right step. Same goes for me too. Oh and thanks for helping me out these last couple days."

Charlie felt Joey reach up and slip her hands over her own hands, so she entangled them, "What? Helping you pack up all your stuff from your City apartment yesterday and bringing it back today for us to unpack and settle you permanently back at Aden's? Eh it was nothing…I love doing anything for you. Although I just love it when you owe me favours."

Joey spun around in their embrace and gazed up at Charlie, "Oh really? So this helping me move back home to the Bay was just so I would owe you a favour?" Charlie giggled, "Oh yes a big favour is now needed to pay me back for helping you out." Joey pressed her body against Charlie's, "Something tells me that me cooking that lovely dinner before doesn't count. So what kind of favour will it take to thank you so very much for all your help that you've given me?"

Charlie tucked Joey's hair behind her ear, "Oh a very big favour…there could be some kissing involved." Joey licked her lips, "Oh really? Only _some _kissing huh? Here I was hoping it would be a little bit more than that." Charlie grinned as she leant down and kissed Joey softly, "Okay maybe a little bit more than…only some kisses. You just tell me when you think you've fulfilled this favour."

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's lower back and stared up at her girlfriend, "Stay here the night?" Charlie blushed shyly, "Are you sure?" Joey nodded, "Well Aden's at Nicole's tonight…and Ruby didn't mind you coming to stay with me in the City last night so I'm sure she won't miss you tonight. So what do you say?"

Charlie smiled, "I'd love to if you're sure." Joey grinned, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." Charlie chewed on her lip as she decided, "Then I'm staying the night here with you. So is there anything more we need to set up your room or unpack…or are we all done here?" Joey ran her hand up Charlie's back, "I think I've got almost everything unpacked. Anything else can wait until tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is concentrate on us." "I like the sound of that," Charlie whispered.

Joey leant forwards and pressed her lips against Charlie's. Charlie deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along Joey's lips, until Joey finally gave in and allowed Charlie entry. Joey moaned softly at the feel of Charlie's tongue tangling with her own.

Charlie pushed them gently towards the bed. Joey's knees buckled as she hit the edge of the bed and the pair collapsed onto the bed. Charlie stroked her hand down Joey's side and began kissing down Joey's jaw line and neck. Joey giggled softly as Charlie's lips tickled her neck.

Charlie stared down at Joey, "Are you sure you're ready? This isn't moving too fast for you?" Joey ran her hand through Charlie's hair, "Not at all. I've wanted this since I came back here. I'm tired of taking things slow. I want this. I want you. I love you, you know that." Charlie brought her hand up and stroked Joey's cheek, "I love you too. Truth is I've wanted this ever since I first met you. I'm sorry it took us this long to get here."

Joey entangled her hand with Charlie's, "That doesn't matter. We're here now and that's the only thing that matters okay. We both made mistakes and now I feel that we're ready to move past them don't you?" Charlie kissed Joey lightly, "I think we are ready for that." "Good," Joey whispered, "So does this mean we're done with the talking part?" Charlie giggled, "I guess it does. So if we're done reassuring one another that this is what we want does that mean…?"

Joey pressed herself up and kissed Charlie wildly, before pulling back and leaning her forehead against Charlie's, "That we can stop talking and start enjoying our feelings for one another? Yes that's exactly what it means." Charlie smiled down at her, "Then I guess we'd better stop talking."

Joey slipped her hand behind Charlie's neck and pulled her down to her, crashing their lips together. Charlie stroked her free hand up and down Joey's body while her other hand rested comfortably on Joey's hip. Joey soon slipped her tongue in and entangled it fiercely with Charlie's, struggling for control.

Charlie soon groaned out in frustration as she felt Joey's hand slip from her neck to the edge of her shirt. Joey circled her fingertips along Charlie's skin, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin. Charlie glided her lips back down to Joey's neck and began kissing her just below the ear where she knew Joey was ticklish. Joey's reaction to Charlie's move was to tease Charlie even more as her fingers slid under Charlie's shirt and glided along her torso.

Charlie gave up torturing Joey's neck as she blushed at the fact Joey's torturous hands were painfully more skilled. Lifting her hand from Joey's hip, Charlie dragged it along Joey's upper body, and rested it above Joey's breast. She began kneading Joey's breast through the fabric of her shirt and bra and smiled as she heard the moan of pleasure escape Joey's mouth.

Joey's hand continued to explore Charlie's body under her shirt and soon found its way to the edge of Charlie's bra. Unable to stand the desire her body was tingling with, Charlie took her hand off Joey's clothed breast and sat up. Although Joey's eyes were etched in disappointment, it didn't last long when Charlie swiftly lifted her own shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, allowing Joey to gaze at her bra-clad chest.

Joey sat up as she stared hungrily and her girlfriend. With Charlie's help, Joey's shirt soon resided on the floor next to hers. Both women ran their hands over the others body as she bought their lips back together. Charlie straddled Joey while she explored Joey's chest with her fingers. Charlie blushed as she glanced at the woman below her, noting the subtle differences in the body she hadn't touched properly in nearly a year.

The months of travel on the trawler she had done before moving to the City had done Joey well, and Charlie instantly noticed the darker tanned skin and bigger muscles on her arms. Charlie blushed even redder when her memories travelled to the first time the pair had made love to one another.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Joey whispered. Charlie licked her lips, "The first time we were together…like this. That was one of the best nights of my life." "Mine too," Joey agreed nervously, "Do you think tonight could match it?" "I hope it can," Charlie wished.

Joey pressed their lips together once more, and snaked her hand around Charlie's back. Charlie wrapped her own arms around Joey's shoulders and moved to slip one of the Joey's bra straps off her shoulder. Joey grinned cheekily as she suddenly slipped one of her hands down Charlie's torso and came to rest on the button of her jeans.

Charlie bit her lip at Joey's sudden movement. Joey's smile widened as she inched her fingers around the edge of Charlie's pants, stroking them gently across the skin. Charlie let out a small gasp at the contact. Joey shifted her fingers until she undid the button on Charlie's jeans and undid the zip. Charlie swallowed hard as she lifted her hips up and assisted Joey as she allowed her to pull her pants off.

Charlie then leaned over Joey until she shifted down Joey's body and slipped Joey's pants down her legs. Throwing them on the floor Charlie crawled back up Joey's body until she was lying on top of her. Joey leant up and captured Charlie's lips fiercely as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's back. Charlie sucked on Joey's lip before slipping her tongue against Joey's.

Charlie slowly sat her body up slightly as she felt Joey's fingers pinch against the clasp of her bra, and allowed Joey to unclasp her bra. Joey pulled the article away from Charlie's body and gazed up at her girlfriends' naked chest. Before she could reach up and touch the body she'd missed for so long, Charlie slipped the bra straps of Joey's bra off her shoulders, then leaning forwards and kissing her neck seductively she reached around to undo Joey's bra.

As the bra fell away from Joey's breasts, both women gazed lovingly at one another. Joey pressed her body back up against Charlie's, and kissed her tenderly. They both moaned in satisfaction as their breasts collided against each other. Charlie slid her hand in between their bodies, and rubbed her fingers firmly around Joey's erect nipples.

Joey closed her eyes as the feelings overwhelmed her and she groaned in frustration. Enjoying the sensations running through her body, Joey pulled her body back. Charlie continued stroking Joey's nipples, taking her time on each one. Beginning her own torture, Joey ducked her head down and took one of Charlie's nipples in her mouth.

Charlie arched her back at the feeling and squeezed Joey's breasts harder. This in turn made Joey nibble along Charlie's breasts at a more agonising pace. Charlie grunted in satisfaction at Joey's ability to make her lose all coherent thoughts with the simple use of her tongue flicking and sucking her nipples.

Trying to regain the advantage in her efforts to please her girlfriend, Charlie glided one of her hands swiftly down Joey's body and slipped it between her legs. Joey's hips bucked at the contact, as she silently begged Charlie to continue her movements while she persisted in her endeavour to kiss her way around every inch of Charlie's breasts.

Charlie stroked her fingers in between Joey's legs against the fabric of her panties. She glided her hand to the edge of Joey's thigh which caused Joey to buck her hips once more, making it clear precisely where she needed Charlie's touch.

Charlie leant forwards and pushed them both back onto the bed. Joey's lips left Charlie's breast and reclaimed Charlie's lips immediately. Charlie kept up her gentle strokes between Joey's legs and Joey groaned in frustration when Charlie's fingers glided away from where she needed them the most. Joey let out a sigh of relief when she realized Charlie's fingers dangled softly at the edge of her panties.

Pulling their lips apart the two lovers gazed lovingly at one another once more, until Joey nodded her head, "Please Charlie…I need you." "What do you need?" Charlie whispered huskily. Joey struggled to find her breath as Charlie's thumb slipped under the elastic of her panties, "I need you…to make love to me. I love you so much." Charlie grinned down at Joey, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." Joey pressed her lips against Charlie's, "'Bout as long as I've waited before I could say them to you. God Charlie…please stop torturing me…I need your touch."

Charlie obeyed Joey's wish and pulling herself off her girlfriend slightly she allowed Joey to lift her hips off the bed so she could slip her panties down her legs. Once the last piece of Joey's clothing resided on the floor, Charlie took a moment to stare in wonder at her girlfriends' naked body. She could feel the heat radiating from it and she could sense the wetness already drenching Joey's centre.

Charlie re-positioned herself back over Joey. She watched as Joey licked her lips in anticipation for her next move and didn't waste any time in placing her hand back between Joey's legs. Both women revelled in the touch they had missed for far too long. Without the fabric of Joey's panties holding her back, Charlie slid her fingers around Joey's slit and smiled as Joey began bucking her hips against her hand desperate for her to make love to her.

Not wanting to keep Joey waiting any longer, and her own curiosity controlling her need to see if their second 'first time' could be anywhere near as electrifying as their real first time, Charlie dipped two long fingers inside Joey.

Joey cried out at the feeling of Charlie inside her, "God Charlie…that's it…I just need…" Charlie grinned at the fact Joey didn't need to finish her sentence. Charlie knew exactly what Joey needed and began sliding her fingers in and out of Joey's centre causing Joey to constrict wildly. Charlie continued her actions until her fingers grazed against Joey's clit. Rubbing and stroking her clit intensely Charlie was overwhelmed with the feelings flowing through her as she watched her girlfriend writhe beneath her in orgasmic pleasure.

Joey bit her teeth down on her lip, trying to do everything possible not to give in to the orgasm that was erupting through her body as she desperately wanted to cling to the sensations she was feeling instead of letting them loose. Charlie's stroked Joey more swiftly as she was uncompromising in her desire to give Joey the pleasure she needed. Charlie held her breath at the thought of witnessing Joey's experience.

Finally the sensations rushing through Joey's body were too much for her to handle and she moaned loudly in her orgasmic pleasure, "Argh Charlie!" Charlie felt Joey's body constrict against her fingers and when she felt Joey's body relax back on the bed, Charlie slowly removed her fingers from Joey's centre.

Taking a moment to lick her fingers clean, Charlie closed her eyes as she allowed Joey's juices on her tongue overwhelm her. It was a taste Charlie thought she could never get sick of and she lapped up every drop from her fingers. Charlie licked her lips as she eyed Joey's wetness between her legs before her but as she glanced back up at her girlfriend, she saw the look of complete desire written all over her face and knew all Joey wanted to do was give her the same pleasure she had just given her.

Charlie felt the heat radiating from between her own legs at just the thought of Joey making love to her. Taking a deep breath, Charlie decided to allow Joey's silent wish and she could wait a little bit longer before she could taste Joey's wetness in her mouth again.

Charlie laid back against Joey, resting her head on her shoulder. Glancing up she saw Joey struggle to regulate her breathing as her orgasm died down. Charlie ran her hand up Joey's body and cupped her cheek gently, "You okay?" Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie, "Yeah I'm just…I mean that was…wow! I can't believe how amazing this can feel…us together."

"Well you better get used to it," Charlie promised. Joey kissed Charlie's forehead, "Well I'd better have I if we're gonna spend our future together." Charlie blushed shyly as she repeated, "Our future together." Joey ran her hand through Charlie's hair, "Well this sure is one way to kick off our future. That was…wow! I feel like I'm lost for words."

"Something tells me that's a feeling we both need to start getting used to," Charlie giggled. "You promise?" Joey chuckled. Charlie snuggled closer to Joey, "I promise you with all my heart." Joey's chest continued heaving up and down, "And I'll be sure to make you feel lost for words…if you just give me a minute." Charlie gazed up at Joey, "Take all the time you need. After an orgasm like that…I can see you're still coming down from it."

"God Charlie…nobody has ever made love to me like that…so much that I still feel like my body's on fire from your touch," Joey groaned. Charlie entangled their hands, "And nobody else ever will. I'm never letting you go ever again. As for…reciprocating your feelings for me…lying here with you is more than enough for me until you feel up for it. But if there's anything I can do to make you feel a little less…completely overwhelmed with the orgasm you just experienced…you let me know."

Joey licked her lips, "Well actually there is one thing you can do…that might help my heart stop beating out of my chest so I can show you exactly how much I love you." Charlie leaned up above Joey's body, allowing Joey to whisper in her ear. Charlie blushed at Joey's whispers and felt Joey run her hand down to her hip, "I dunno…something tells me that if I help you take my panties off your heart won't stop beating rapidly…this could in fact be a very dangerous thing to do."

Joey giggled at her girlfriend, content that her breathing was returning to normal, "Maybe you're right…but I can't possibly spend the night making love to you while you still have them on now can I?" Charlie's eyes burned with desire, "The whole night huh? That's pretty cocky of you to assume you can last the whole night when one orgasm has nearly left you powerless."

Joey squeezed Charlie's hip, "And that's pretty cocky of you to assume that that would stop me from giving you the pleasure you need. And if you keep talking like this…you'll be the one powerless to move after I make love to you." "Well then you better get started…'cause I'm all yours and can't wait for you to make me feel like no one else can," Charlie whispered.

Joey cocked her eyebrow playfully, "What? Make you feel like you can't walk straight in the morning?" Charlie giggled, "Well there's that…but you also make me feel so in love I can't think straight." "I already feel that way…I always have," Joey confessed.

As Joey circled her fingers along Charlie's skin, Charlie leaned up and pressed their lips together. "Thank you," Charlie whispered. Joey creased her eyebrows, "What for?" Charlie leant their foreheads together, "This…coming here and repairing my entire life."

Joey smiled, "I fixed my life too by coming back home…and finding my way back to you." Charlie blushed, "I don't feel it anymore." Joey pulled Charlie closer and slipped her leg in between Charlie's legs, "What don't you feel anymore?"

Charlie stared deeply into Joey's eyes, "For the first time in my life I don't feel like I'm caught in an impossible situation…I'm not caught in the middle anymore…because of you." Joey smiled lovingly, "Neither of us are caught in the middle anymore…we're free to be where we were always meant to be."

"Together," Charlie agreed, "As long as I'm with you…I'll never feel caught in the middle again."

Joey leant forwards and brought their lips into a searing kiss as the pair enjoyed the first night of the rest of their lives together.

The End!

_

* * *

_

Thanks once more for all your support! I promise I'll be back in the upcoming weeks with a brand new story or two so I hope you'll all be looking out for them!

_xox_

_Cutebabe79_


End file.
